The Heart Of Blaze Second Rebirth
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: As the world tethers on the brink of insanity, few have the potential to realize the coming disaster. Will they be able to unite and defend their world from destruction? Or will they fail, allowing the monster of a man once known as Brimir, to truly be resurrected back unto the world? Either way, they need to hurry, for the flame of the Phoenix is slowly burning out.
1. Prologue To The Slaughter

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: So yeah, now that my insanity is proven via faking my own demise, this will be my new, fairly-deserved title! YAY! Also, how are you guys and girls doing?  
**_

* * *

 _ **In any case, I am very very happy with the results of my little social experiment.**_

 _ **Unlike what most thought, I did not fake my own death because of simple boredom. Long story short, my real life is kind of a mess right now and... well you can guess the rest yourself.**_

 _ **No, the window incident was very real and it had nothing to do with cutting. I may be unlucky and constantly in a bad mood, but I am not weak. Suicide is not something that is on my mind and it never will be. I suppose I can thank my bloodline for that, since my grandparents apparently went through a lot of shit and still both lived till their nineties.**_

 _ **That said, the reason I didn't say that I was sorry for doing it all is because.. well, you guys brought me back from the literal brink once more.. to see that so many people got depressed and, in some cases, even devastated from my supposed death is... I can't really put it in words but, I guess it made me extremely happy.**_

 _ **So everyone, I have something to tell you.**_

 _ **Thank you. Thank you so, so very damn much.**_

 _ **On a brighter note, the fact that I managed to complete chapter 55 of The Heart Of Blaze means that ITS FINALLY TIME TO START THE SECOND SEASON! XD**_

 _ **So without further ado, here comes chapter one of The Second season of The Heart Of Blaze or, rather, the first chapter of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **P.S - I'm totally not copying Code Geass here or anything. *looks around embarrassed***_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _A month after the battle... - Reader's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

After the news and details of the Battle for Tristain's Main City had finally reached every other nation, several things happened that would seem as if the world had suddenly gone mad to anyone uninformed.

Galia and Romalia united into one, forming The Brimirian Theocracy, with none other than The Mad King, Joseph himself, as its High Priest. He managed to instantaneously unite his people by proclaiming that those who follow Zeus are nothing more than Heretics and that their two great nations must unite to destroy them all, because even if Tristain is tiny in comparison, their god-less, Germanian allies are not to be underestimated. It seemed as if the people loved him... but in reality, they were either forced into it via void magic, or were simply fearful of change, quite possibly both.

As the news of the battle spread, so did the strength of the newly-formed Church Of Zeus, grow exponentially. The soldiers of Germania who had fought in defense of the city had born witness to the terrible and great power of those who were followers of Zeus. One main reason why people adapted much more easily to Zeus than any other form of deity is because it was very well known that the supposed Primal despised being called a God and that he sought not worship but mere respect from those unaffiliated with him. This was very familiar to the so-called little people. Even if you did not personally know of a foreign king, you would still respect them. This analogy became truly popular very quickly, especially after it became known how the more powerful followers of Zeus had a good chance to be resurrected.

Regardless of Zeus's dislike of being called a God, the elves still referred to him as such, much to his dismay. However, as they called him The God Of Life, quite a few people quirked an eyebrow and the question was asked: "Why do you call Zeus the god of life?"

The elves revealed that Zeus literally meant Life in their ancient tongue and that the names of all gods are also written in that same language. That alone was too much of a coincidence for them and The Church of Zeus only prospered because of it.

Soon after, Lucian became its High Priest, quickly taking possession of the cup of wine that Alexandra or, rather, the legendary Gandalfyr herself, had brought back with her during her resurrection and naming it Their Holy Grail. Laughing at the prospect, Zeus transformed the previously normal cup into a fully fledged Grail. A terrible mix of black, orange, white and gold colors that spawned awe in all those who looked upon it.

Once a person would touch the Grail, it would judge weather that person was capable of carrying the power or not. Most who carried it didn't qualify, which only served to further the respect people had for those who did. Still, a surprising number of people did indeed have the potential. For them, the grail would fill itself with a reddish-orange liquid which burned continuously and, once drank, would transform the person who drank it into an evolved.

There was a time when a person who was judged unworthy tried to drink from the grail. He died a gruesome death, as the power of Zeus tore him apart in front of a large audience and, since then, there have been no more incidents.

As for The Godblade herself, Elvsine decided to brand herself a Vallierie and become a general in Tristain's now wast armies, nonchalantly revealing her connection to the family and that she fully thought of them as her direct descendants. The people of Tristain took this with a note of salt. Most were not surprised by that fact and realized that The Vallierie's constant power was most likely due to their connection to the living legend. Others were angered and stated how that meant the family was never truly human to begin with. They were executed for the crime of Racism.

Fearing the united power of the Theocracy and having witnessed the Resurrection of Henrietta, The old king of Germania realized that he could not aid Henrietta in this conflict. No, he would only be another weight on her shoulders, so the old man proposed a union of their own. Henrietta would become the Queen-Regent of Germania if she lets his family become high-level nobles, to which Henrietta easily responded with a yes, fully intending on making the older man whom she believed to be something akin to a grandfather, not to mention nearly a husband, one of her personal councilors. The kings young son, Prince Arnolf, had agreed to this but with a condition of his own. Henrietta quietly denied him.

Why? Because she was not going to force her own newly-appointed general Lady Rawen Vi Celestine, to marry a prince for her own political benefit. She felt that she had done enough betrayals to last her a century already. That said, Rawen had heard of this and decided to approach the immensely saddened Arnolf with a question which caused him to blank out momentarily."Are you really so scared of my answer that you would rather force me than ask me for my hand directly?"

Embarrassed, but happy that it was something hidden from the public, the prince apologized to the beautiful elven woman and instantaneously decided to start courting her properly while accepting his fathers deal with Henrietta.

And so, much to the dismay of most Germanian nobility, The Great Empire Of Tristain had been born. Many would think how there would be rebellions from this, but as the Queen had the full support of The Church Of Zeus since she herself was one of Life's Followers, the nobles quietly swallowed their dislike and continued on as if nothing had changed. After all, any rebellion without support from the peasantry is a doomed one.

As for racism, it had completely died down after several public and rather gruesome executions. Nobody dared use racist words and sentences, especially in front of a royal agent. There were many of those, perhaps too many, considering the amount of Shapers and Templar's around.

Sometime during the union, the wind-stone of what was formerly Germania was found with the aid of their new elven neighbors, who easily located it within The Fire Mountains. It was excavated in secret, so not to anger the populace as it was considered a holy place, although the mountains magical nature was most likely due to the presence of the stone itself.

Erin and his team of enlightened people furthered their plans for the Great wall formerly meant to cover solely Tristain. Now, they wished to build it across every border possible. Henrietta urged them to focus on the one between them and the Theocracy to which they agreed on.

As for The Shapers, there was some debate as for who would temporarily succeed Louise as the Leader. Many figured it should be either Histril or Guiche, since Istvan clearly stated that he wasn't interested in the least, his own apprentices annoying him too much for his taste already. That said, neither of the three would become the leader as The Godblade decided to waltz inside and simply state that she was their boss for now.

Temporarily stupefied and further confused by the imaginary sigh everybody received from Zeus himself, they returned to their jobs in acceptance once they heard him say."Just let her do what she wants for now."

Having quickly adapted to her new position, Sasha decided that all of the world should be terraformed into what the land-scape near Olympus was like. While this was considered to be an amazing idea, it would also cost a lot and run the risk of infecting everyone around. To which she simply stated:"If someone like Cattleya can survive and hell, even heal her disease from the radiated essence, then we don't really have any reason to worry about it. If anything, the land would become extremely more productive if everything was infected." And with that, work had started on forming new bases of operations all around the empire. Some would be disguised as Slate Factories, some as Experimental labs and others as Recruitment and Training Facilities. In truth, every base would possess every feature underground.

Amethyne scoured The Empire for potential allies and, finding many new dryads and transforming them into Dryads of Life, which allowed The Shapers to terraform the land with ease. Soon, The Whole of the Empire would look as if an extension of The Dreaming Garden and Cattleya, who had finally been cured and then instantaneously evolved by Zeus, had been chosen as the Architect for every bit of land that was terraformed.

Every garden was alike, but none were the same.

As for Phyris, the massive magma elemental used his new found allies, meaning Lilith and Deathwing, to destroy any and all elemental threats to Tristain, therefore eventually gaining the rank of Elemental Primarch within their community. However, this also caused many lesser fire elementals to rush into Tristain, causing the lands to become much more hot. This eventually brought forth the immense usage of Etherite as a cooling material.

Massive icy veins of the non-melting void ice would span the entirety of The Empire, cooling the land where necessary. They were ironically named, The Etherducts.

Henrietta took note of the Shapers transformation of her empire and decided that their work should be brought to every single city and town. Within a month's worth of time, The Empire had no backwater villages left. There were a total of seventy cities of rather equal size as people were forced to move out of their former homes and into new ones. The places which held the most promising terrain and fertility be turned into breadbaskets equipped with all the tools, guards and everything else necessary.

Due to the sudden need for raw materials, many forests were cut down, animals were hunted and new mines were opened. The Iron Empress, as she was now called due to the union, did not truly care for sacred things and simply stated that during war, every resource had to be used in order to ensure the best possible result. To those who started to despise her for this, she simply stated that they should get out of the past and wake up to the present.

Many did not like the Empress for her actions, but many more realized her brilliance and so, no rebellions were formed. They knew that assassins weren't going to work. After all, The Empress had her ever loyal companions, The Blood Knight Zail and Her King, The newly-titled Lord Of Carnage, Emperor Wales Tudor, protecting her every moment of their lives.

The relationship between Wales and Henrietta was not truly harmed by her betrayal of him. True, he was hurt, but he managed to get over it considering how sorry his Empress felt. Needless to say, she expressed her guilt fully during the nighttime.

Soon, it would become clear that Tristain was the first nation in the human part of the world to enter the Industrial Revolution era. Many things have changed and people stopped fearing it, facing The New Dawn with full acceptance of its inevitability. New things were celebrated and many hidden geniuses came out of hiding, the steam engine was developed and soon vehicles not all that different from what Earth had so long ago were popping up. Transportation was made easier, trade became more frequent and Henrietta smiled as she proudly presented several charts to her subjects, there were no more homeless people, crime was reduced to non-existence because of the Adventurer's Guild immense work and literally everything was going well.

Hope sprouted in the hearts of the citizens of the empire and, seeing as her job here was complete, Henrietta finally turned towards her enemy.

It was time to go and repent for her sins.

It was time to go and save Louise.

It was time... to bring this.. wretched War to her enemies!

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Within The Theocracy's Royal Palace - Unknown Time - Reader's Point Of View..._

* * *

"My lord. I am sorry to inform you but our spell has failed." The robed void-addled mage told his former king and now High Priest with fear echoing in his voice.

Joseph turned with anger but managed to control himself for now."And why is that?"

The man gulped."W-well, it seems as if her soul is elsewhere... the transformation into a Gandalfyr requires the soul to be present within the body during the ritual. That said, we have managed to insert a parasite within her body that has the ability to survive the immense heat inside."

Joseph grinned as he approached the man."May I see her now then?"

The man nodded shakily."W-well, y-yes. I m-mean the r-ritual is-*snap*" The man fell to the ground as Joseph used inhuman might to snap his neck within moments.

"Annoying fool." The Mad King muttered as he looked upon a maid."HYI!" She yelped under his gaze and he smirked insanely."Clean that up. Make sure to leave no trace of him ever being here or you are my toy for tonight."

"Y-YES YOUR HOLINESS." The maid yelled out fearfully as she took the corpse and ran off to the distance. She knew very well that anyone whom the man slept with did not wake in the morning.

Joseph continued into his lower chambers where Louise slept, her body alive, but her soul elsewhere.

He planted a kiss on her pink lips as he laughed insanely."Soon, my sweet Louise. Soon, I will find your soul.. Soon, you shall be mine... and with you.." He turned around towards a window overlooking his grand palace.

"... **the world**." He finished as he left the room, laughing all the while, making the hiding cultists in the dark corners of the room piss themselves out of pure, delightful fear.

"They are all worms." The Mad King mused to himself silently.

And he grinned again."Then again, all will be worms compared to me once she is **mine**."

As he walked down the hallway, he stopped himself as he came in front of a picture. The Mad King knew this picture well. It was the portrait of none other, than Brimir himself. He looked upon it.. and **spat**."Hah. Brimir. My precious ancestor... nothing more than another tool for me to use and abuse as I see fit. You and Azhidal are both nothing more than tools... and with her power, you too, shall be worms in my presence."

With that, The Mad King left the painting and went back into his room, not even noticing as the man in the picture, smirked with much the same insanity as himself.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde The Mad: And with that, I have completed chapter one of Season Two xD**_

 _ **I sincerely hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	2. The Mother And The Phoenix

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 _ **This was not in my original plan but hey, reviews are reviews. And that dictates my morale and will to type, as much as I hate to admit it. It would seem that my stories as a whole have become a lot more popular thanks to my little stunt.**_

 _ **I also like how I've finally managed to remove the delusion of my sanity. Yes people, I am insane. This is why my fics are neither fully crack nor fully serious... I almost want to call them REALISTIC, because of that fact.**_

 _ **But hey, Insanity Fic sounds so much better, does it not?**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes chapter two of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope you enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Continued right after the last chapter time-wise.. - Low Eastern Theocracy/Empire Border - Somewhere In A Certain Town Called Salem... - A Certain Dark Alley - A little girl named Alice's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Take that you little bitch!" I barely feel the immense pain striking my stomach as the bad man kicks me again.

What did I do to deserve this? I just wanted to sell him some flowers so I have money and buy food...

"And that! Maybe next time you won't be so annoying." He spits at me.

Another kick. Someone... please.."s-s-sa-v ***gurgle*** e, m-me..." I try to speak but my voice refuses to come out.

"Hey man, shes really gonna die if you keep on kicking her like that." Another bad man says from the back line.. he was beating me too...

The other one does not stop as I feel myself fly right into one of the alleys walls. I heard something crack, but my stomach hurts so much that I can't even feel my back. I spit out blood and manage to open my eyes to see an orange crystal eerily glowing inside of some trash.

The bad man turns around to face his friend."Who cares, lets just finish her off and then dump her into the trash pile... just where she belongs too, fucking good for nothing urchins."

 _"Hello little one. Do you want the bad men to go away?"_ I heard a voice speak to me... it sounded female, like a kind young lady. They usually buy my flowers... but I don't know if that matters anymore.

I manage to nod as I notice the crystals glow become stronger. _"Touch my crystal and I will make your wish come true."_

"Hey! What the fuck do you think yer doin'?" The bad man yells at me and that alone gives me enough strength to force my broken hand onto the crystal.

And then... I passed out, as incredible pain shot through me again.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Seconds after... -_ _Within Louise's Inner Dream... - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I focus myself mentally as I slow down time withing this Void-Scape of mine. Dammit, father always made it look so easy.

Creating several play grounds and a full replica of the Vallierie's Mansion, I patiently sit down on an imaginary chair on a balcony overlooking the garden. It was mother's favorite balcony.. and I can see why.

Quickly, Alice's broken form manifests within this reality... I am so glad I'm able to draw from fathers mind via The Bleed Effect, otherwise this would not have been possible at all. I manage to fix her body before her consciousness is fully transported, making sure she won't suffer here.

This poor poor girl... her parents died before she knew them, her orphanage kicking her out because she possessed supposedly Noble blood, the truth of that statement aside, that was just wrong. And now... mafia thugs attempting to kill her in an alley. I suppose that both she and I were fortunate enough that a piece of my heart fell there.

She opens her eyes and dusts her torn dress... noble blood indeed, manners before everything. She then looks at me with hope in her eyes."Ummm.. are you the lady who was talking to me?"

I nod."Yes little one. My name is Louise, but you can call me sis-.. no, call me mommy from now on, okay?" I had wanted to say big sister but.. no, she deserves more than that.

Her eyes brighten up exponentially."You wanna adopt me?! I swear I will be a good girl! I swear! I can cook and um, wash clothes and sew and, and-" She starts but I raise from my chair, kneel down to her height and hug her close.

"None of that, little one. Did you not hear what I said? You are my daughter from now on, so lets get along, okay?" Scared and confused, but incredibly hopeful, she nods.

Perhaps I'm going about this too quickly.. father did wait for a full month before he adopted me, after all. In my defense, this girl does not have that kind of time.

Within seconds, she hugs me back as she starts crying and I take the six year old girl into my arms, standing up and then walking back as I sit into my chair again. I remember how mother often just sat here, holding me in her hands whenever I cried... this was before she went to war.

I gently caress her back and her beaten hair as I slowly lull the poor girl to sleep, store her consciousness here and create an imaginary bed to place her into.

Walking over to the table, I create several plates worth of the most delicious food I know along with a note saying that I cooked some food for her to enjoy and that there was a big bath in the mansion. That should keep her happy for a while.

Now.. now I refocus myself as I let time flow normally once more and then, taking control of the girls broken body, I return to reality with rage and anger unlike anything else I've felt before echoing in my now solitary heart.

Its time to murder some pathetic fools.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Moments later... - Same alley - Louise's Point Of View..._

* * *

I waste no time as I force the broken body to move, tearing into the bastard who was kicking Alice around like a rag doll. He dies without a scream within seconds and his friend has no time to react as several tendrils of pure fire swallow him alive.

Luckily, the both of them weren't exactly skinny. I received enough biomass to heal Alice, but not nearly enough to keep my power from eventually burning her alive. Shit.

Surging through the memories of the thugs, I quickly leave the alley and walk towards the nearby mafia outhouse. With a mental spell carried by a Viral Pulse followed by a powerful sound barrier, I make everyone nearby go back to their homes as I enter the outhouse, easily killing the guards with a single punch and then devouring them.

The people of the outhouse look at me with a stunned glance. What the hell was a little girl doing here?

I smile, my previous viral pulse has shown me enough evidence to know that everyone here was a criminal in one way or another."Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen! Would all of you kindly... **BURN TO ASH**!"

Within moments, a massive essence-fed flame-wave bursts forth from my body, consuming anything and everything living within the outhouse. There were sixty seven people in this place. Corrupt cops, mafioso's, blackmailers, framers, forgers... so many bad guys, so little time.

I say that because I would have personally wished to enjoy myself while raping every single one of them, body and mind alike. That said, the biomass they all had was more then enough to last Alice a week of running at my full power... but that isn't going to work and I know it.

Quickly scouring the outhouse to see if anything survived my little power display, I manage to dig out a golden hair-pin from all the rubble and I smile. Quickly, I infuse the thing with essence, making it biological and infected and then, copying Sasha's design for her soul orb, I transform the hair-pin into one of my own.

A beautiful golden hair-pin with a tiny phoenix on the upper side, she merely needs to unclasp it to allow me to take over in the future. I quickly place the pin into her hair which I had renewed. Since she never took real care for it nor cut it in anyway, she actually developed rather beautiful, if wild and unkempt long white hair that all the way down to the back of her knees... hair that might have been another color once before but due to trauma turned white... damn, the more I notice about her the more shitty does it feel.

I shake my head whilst placing a hand on my forehead, promising myself to give it my all for Alice in the near future.

Then, taking as much money from the rubble as I could, which amounted to seven new gold and a couple silvers, I quickly scan Alice's memories.

Seems like she never even left this part of town, but the scum I had just eaten gave me more than enough information about the city to know where to find the farthest tavern. Soundlessly, I placed an explosive blaze rune in the middle of the rubble and walked out of the outhouse. Once I was fairly far away, I simply flicked my fingers and detonated the sound barrier and the blaze rune at once.

The massive explosion of fire and glory awoke half the town and soon... why, I was just an innocent little girl, running away from a fire.

I felt myself smirking insanely, incapable of stopping myself. Thankfully no one saw me... At least, I hope so.

Shaking my head out of that thought train, I refocus myself back to reality. It was time to find Alice a nice room to sleep and something to eat in the real world... by the way, the city we are in.. its called Salem.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several Minutes later... - Salem's entertainment district - Alice (Louise's) Point Of View...  
_

* * *

As I walked inside of the Tavern, many eyes focused themselves upon my pale, still healing form. Doing my best to blush under all the gaze's, I look down as I approach the counter.

The older man sitting on a chair behind it looks at me with annoyed eyes."Whaddaya want, little twerp? If you are here to beg for food, then get lost." His cold voice echoes as the people of the Tavern start conversing again and I have to breathe in and out to stop myself from butchering him here and now.

I gulp fearfully, as a little girl much likely would in this situation."Um, mister.. there was a golden haired lady with a mask outside." I say calmly as I dig three out of seven new gold coins out of my pockets.

I place them on the counter as the bartender's eyes grow wide."She said that if I gave you these, you would give me a nice room and lots of food." Gulping at the sight of the gold, he quickly pockets them and I feel a hidden smirk etch itself upon my.. well Alice's face as I continue."Umm.. she also said to tell you that there would be more tomorrow... whatever that means.." I say cutely and the Bartender turns around to breathe in and out, quite possibly cheering inside.

Can't help himself, I suppose. The fact that The Newly formed Theocracy is hoarding money to fuel their crusade and the many gangs within this city would mean that nobody has all that much money... other than crime lords and blacksmiths, that is. He turns around to see the face of a confused little girl."Um.. are you okay mister?"

He gulps."Y-yeah. I'm perfectly fine. C-come with me, okay? The good lady was right, I will give you a nice room and a lot of good food! Just be quiet about it, okay?"

Tilting my head in fake confusion, I nod silently and follow the man upstairs. Near the top, he turns around to face a woman and makes a set of hand symbols that I couldn't understand. Oh well, my instincts aren't reacting so I suppose it does not matter.

He walks to the end of the corridor to a door that leads into the highest level of the Tavern, quite aptly named, the rich people floor. I had heard of such establishments before. Why, Siesta's family has such a Tavern... ah.. my dear sweet Siesta.. I miss you so much.

He opens the last door to the right and looks at me... well, Alice."Now you listen to me, okay? Inside is a beautiful room fit for a Queen. I have told my cook to bring you the best meal we have and she will come soon. Please don't leave the room before that happens, okay?" Man this guy sure has some love complex for the word okay.

"Okay mister!" I loudly chirp in happiness and the man stumbles from the apparent cuteness. I enter the room to find it... decent.. no its actually pretty damn good, just me having gotten fairly arrogant with being the leader of an Organization. I quickly find out that the room is not actually a room but three rooms in one apartment.

Wait.. what is an apartment?... Oh well, its probably just some word from Euphoria used to describe a room like this.

Deciding to explore my new.. apartment, I find myself looking at a set of chairs and a table in the entrance room.. hmm, a dining hall? It has a nice chandelier hanging from the ceiling with none of the candles being lit. Hmm... if I put together all of the chairs and use that convenient lantern over there, I may be able to say that I've managed to light it myself.

The walls are made out of pure stone... slate stone, that is... hmm, it seems that this Tavern's owner is one of my buyers. Interesting, he must have been one of the first since I don't remember him. Or maybe he gained the stone via Underworld markets. Would not be surprising if those existed in a city with so many gangs. There is a nice fireplace in the furthest wall, it looks very cozy, not that I, or Alice, will ever truly need to use it.

Going to the room to the left, I see a fairly nice big bed with puffy, wool sheets. The bed, alongside every other piece of furniture was made out of pure Ebony too... Strange how well equipped this Tavern truly is... Maybe the owner is used to dealing with Nobility and is actually rich or, rather, the owner itself is a noble and this is his or hers secret pleasure house.

In any case, I continue on to the last room to find a large bathtub built into the corner of the room. Once more, it is clearly a shaper's work. After all, who else in this world, barring the elves, has the ability to create a magical, self-sustaining jacuzzi?

There are also a few towels set on the side and a large purple cover that any finer lady needs. I let the water flow into the tub, quickly filling it with water, but then I hear a knock on my door.

Running in fake excitement, I open the door to reveal a maid with reddish hair. Oh my, a red-head? This would have been such a nice situation.

She looks at me with happy eyes glinting with profit. Cheh, maybe not."So you are the adorable little doll that's come waltzing into our little Tavern? Here, let me set you up with some food, okay?" I nod in fake happiness as I force my stomach to growl.

The glint in the maids eyes only glows further as I practically leap onto a chair next to the table once she sets the food."Does the little miss wish to be fed?" She asks with a fake smile, to which I grant her one of my own while shaking my head in negative.

"Nah, I can eat on my own!" I say in a childish voice and she seems disappointed for a second before returning her fake smile so I supposedly don't catch it. Laughing inwardly, I watch her leave the room."Very well then. I shall excuse myself from your presence, have a nice evening, milady." She bows and leaves, allowing me to notice the silvery key on top of a counter next to the door. Quickly, I run up to it and lock the door.

Then I make my way to the bedroom, light the chandelier on the way there and lay in the bed. Time for little Alice to wake up. I infuse all the excess power into her new hair-pin and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Inner Dream - Seconds later... - Louise's Point of View..._

* * *

I quickly slow down the time within the dream again as I reform myself inside of the house to see little Alice playing with an imaginary doll. I manage to notice how she has the golden hair-pin inside of her hair.

She turns towards me and smiles happily."MOMMY! YOUR BACK!" She quickly runs up to me and I can't help but feel a little guilty considering that some other woman had brought birth to this child... but if I had not met her today she would be dead so I find my consolation in that.

"Hello Alice. Mommy had to go and fix some stuff back in the real world for you. I hope you weren't lonely." I say with a smile as I carry her in my hands while walking towards a inside mothers garden.

I sit on it and her smile brightens even further."Nope! I had mommy with me here, see?" She points to the doll she was playing with... and just now I notice that the doll looks exactly like me.

Wait, does that mean she- "Where did you get that doll, honey?"

She tilts her head in confusion."Well.. I just said out loud that I wanted a dolly and she appeared out of nowhere! It was really strange..."

I blink. This girl.. she seems to have latent some psionic potential, because that couldn't have happened otherwise."I see.. well then I guess I should tell you. You see Alice, the would around you is actually a dream."

She nods in surprising understanding."So that's why you said you had to go fix stuff in the real world." I blink.. who is this girl?

I shake my head, it does not matter. Right now, she is my daughter. My little Alice. I feel myself smile at this thought."Yeah. That's correct. You are really smart for such a young lady, you know that?"

She blushes redder than a tomato and I can't help but scream cute inside. I gently weave my hand through her hair as my face turns serious."Listen Alice, mommy has prepared you a nice, big room back in the real world. There is a super big bed that your body is currently sleeping in and a hot meal waiting for you at a table in one of the other two rooms. After that, there is a really big bath waiting for you in the last room."

She nods happily."Wow, really? Thank you mommy!" I smile at her happiness and then continue."However, when someone comes to talk to you, you must immediately unclasp the hair-pin that I gave you, okay?"

She blinks and then places a hand on her head, taking off the hair-pin before looking at me with a happy, teary and amazingly cute face."Y-y-you bought this for me, mommy?"

I smile a somewhat strained smile but she does not seem to notice that."I guess you could say that. Either way, its yours now."

"Wow! Thanks!" Within moments, she plants a soft cute kiss on my left cheek and I feel a strange and joyous feeling swell within my chest.

I nod at her, composing myself as I give her a kiss on the forehead of my own and then look at her right into her amethyst eyes while she seemingly gets lost in mine. I giggle uncharacteristically as I refocus myself."Listen Alice, mommy is going to wake you up now so you can wash yourself and eat. I will be here once you fall asleep again, okay?"

She nods somewhat saddened."Promise?" I smile and say."Promise!"

She hugs me with surprising strength and I return her hug."Don't worry anymore Alice, mommy's here now and I won't ever let you be alone again, okay?"

With another nod, she brightens up and smiles... and then places a hand on her forehead as if remembering something."Uhm.. you said to unclasp my hair-pin when somebody talks to me, right? Why should I do that?"

I nod."Because that will let mommy take over and you will come back to this world momentarily. Basically, we switch so you can let mommy do all the talking, okay?"

She blinks."But won't that be suspicious to some people?" I blink back... why did I not think of this?

I breathe in, thinking."You are right... hmm... lets see... Well there is nothing I can do about it now but, maybe in a few weeks when you recover enough mommy will be able to talk to you by thoughts, if you understand what I mean."

She nods happily."Like when you were in that orange crystal!" She exclaims and I smile again."Yes honey, just like that. But for now you must promise me to-"

"Unclasp the hair-pin when someone wants to talk to me, I get it mommy, I'm not dumb, you know?" She says somewhat annoyed.

I smile evilly."Oh really? Then how about we test that big head of yours with a couple puzzle games when you come back here?"

She nods happily again."Yeah! I'd love to play some games with mommy!"

I blink in surprise and smile once more as I plant another kiss upon her forehead, sending her back into the real world."Goodbye for now darling, see you soon."

"See you soon, mommy." She says with another blush on her face as her imaginary form disappears and she awakens in the real world.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde The Madman: HOLY SHITU 4K WORDS.**_

 _ **That's more than most of my second chapters can say.**_

 _ **In any case, this was pretty fun to write, hehe. Only I can type down something that goes from gruesome butchery of a six year old girl, a massacre of sixty plus people, to Louise awakening her inner motherly instincts and being all sweet.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	3. In Which Louise Hungers

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _So then... since my hype for this beautiful thing named season two is up and running... I seem to be incapable of sleep._**

 ** _At least, until I manage to type down this next chapter._**

 ** _And so without further ado, here comes chapter three of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope you enjoy, let us begin._**

 ** _P.S - For those that do not know, the first part of this season is indeed a crossover between my story and the browser game called Town of Salem... except its a city here... with a lot more people to kill... yeah, Louise's gonna fix that soon._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Tomorrow Morning... - The City Of Salem... - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Since I managed to somehow persuade Alice that having her walk around right now isn't exactly the best idea ever thought of, she was finally convinced after a whole night of heated debate.

I may have just met her and I may have just now become her mother, but that is no excuse for me not to be strict. She has to learn disci-oh my god... I'm totally channeling mother right now, aren't I?

Good thing father can't talk to me right now, too scared of breaking my link to Alice solely by being here. Otherwise, I'd probably be hearing mothers laughter right now.

Anyways, back to reality. I wake up to the same room that Alice fell asleep in, on the rather comfy bed. Thing is, I told her to sleep naked since putting her old clothing on would just dirty her again. She was pretty embarrassed by the prospect, but if my own mother could beat that into me, I'll be damned if I can't do the same.

Hell, I still remember her words that one day. _"Wearing clothing when you go to sleep completely and utterly negates the fact that you just bathed, especially if you wear the same set of these.. pajama things night in, night out! And besides, sleeping naked with an open window during winter will help you learn how to adapt!"_

I feel myself giggle a little as I dig through The Bleed Effect to find any form of suitable clothing for Alice. I find one within moments.. it was apparently something also worn by a girl named Alice.

The dress was influenced by steam-punk attire. It featured a neck-frill like collar, a Waspish waist clincher with a harness attached and leather, buckled fingerless gloves. A pair of combat low heeled black boots, complimented by a pair of black stockings.

I liked the Gothic style, it seemed perfect for Alice and it fit her theme... the theme of being a little girl with a monster inside.

Anyway, I open the door and walk with a proud step. Once I reach the lower levels, the barkeep notices me and asks with widening eyes."Where did you get those clothes?!"

I laugh at him."Silly mister, the golden lady gave them to me. Ah, she also told me to give you these two yellow things again." I place a set of two new gold coins upon his table and he quickly snatches them away. However, he then looks at me."Hey uh, what's your name?"

I tilt my head."Me? I'm Alice Murray." The man nods, seemingly satisfied before saying."Could you tell your Golden Lady that she has already paid more than enough for me to keep you here for a month, room and meals included? I do not wish for your lady to feel as if I am cheating her."

"Okay!" I respond happily. Hmm... seems like he is smart enough not to anger an obvious Noble. My previous assumptions have proven correct. He shakes his head and then I turn around to leave."Hey wait, would you like to eat something? And where are you going anyway?"

I nod."Sure, I could eat some breakfast. As for where I'm going.. well, I'm going to go play outside, duh!"

He blinks, obviously not expecting such an innocent answer. He recovers quickly enough, though."Okay then, what would you like to eat? Oh, and, my name is Martin, Martin Parker."

I blink in fake confusion."You have two names, sir? And I'd like some bacon and eggs with a cup of milk!"

He shakes his head in negative."N-no, that's... nah, you know what, just call me Martin. I'll go bring you your breakfast now so just, take a seat... wherever."

Following his advice, I calmly take a seat on a table nearby as I focus on my surroundings. This place is pretty populated for so early in the morning, there is at least twenty people here and there are so many murmurs... but I can comprehend some things.

"Did you hear the news? Apparently the fucking Arsonist struck a masterpiece. He burned down a whole fucking outhouse of the Serelevare family mafia, killing around sixty people in the process, all their fucking men and women." One brutish man says... The Arsonist? Hmmm.. I kinda feel insulted that someone apparently took the glory for my work... but I guess its better for Alice that way.

"One of the great six monsters of Salem, The Arsonist, Blast Jack... Yeah, that shit he did yesterday proves hes a part of the six." His partner nods but the other guy smirks.

"Yeah, about that. Rumors say how there's another killer on the loose. Apparently, there were two bodies found in a dark alley over in the poor district. Well... not really bodies, more like a huge bloodstain and several pieces of cooked meat that were once human limbs." Oh my, that's probably me.

"Here's your order, little lady." I blink and turn around to the maid who brought me my food. Its a different one from yesterday but its not like I care.

"Thank you." I tell her as I refocus onto the story of the men behind me.

"Whaddya say they call this new killer?" One of them asks.

"Remember the cooked limbs I mentioned? Well its like someone actually ate them and the fucking wolf ain't known for cookin' his food, if ya know what I mean. They call this new guy, get this shit, The Gourmet!" I blink.. hmm, that's actually kinda fitting for what I'm going to do to this wretched city.

That's right, I'm going to devour everything and everyone corrupted.. until only the proper parts remain for when the armies of Tristain come knocking on its doors. I know for certain that Father knows where the shards of my heart are even if we cannot converse, they are already preparing to come here.

I quickly gobble up my breakfast and leave the Tavern.

It was finally time to explore the city!

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Minutes later... - Salem City Square - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

As I walk across the streets of this wonderfully built and ancient city, I stumble upon the City Square and a rather large crowd. With ease, I climb on a statue nearby and sit on one of its arms, watching the spectacle before me with some interest.

"A lynching? How old school." I muse to nobody in particular as I continue watching.

"Shush child, be quiet." A shadowy figure that has also climbed this statue but is standing on an edge behind it in order to observe the scenery, voiced out his complaint.

I merely smirk in turn and he realizes that I noticed his presence, murmuring silent insults because of this as I turn my head around.

"Good people of Salem! I hereby present to you, a man known to be a part of The Six Monsters Of Salem! Samuel Sewall, The Immortal Baron himself!" I quirk an eyebrow as the supposed mayor of the city forces a figure wearing a pure black cloak, onto the lynching platform.

Releasing a viral pulse out of pure curiosity, my suspicions are confirmed. The man, Samuel Sewall, is a vampire and a fairly old one. One that won't die from a simple lynching, that is.

Wordlessly, the Mayor pulls the trigger out from beneath the vampires feet and I see the Baron smile wickedly. That cloak is enchanted, so long as nobody takes it off, he wont die. The man fakes a futile struggle and quickly fakes his own death, most likely hoping to have some idiots come visit his supposed corpse hanging tonight for a free feast. I laugh from the prospect and breathe in as much air as I can.

The shadowy man turns to me."Wait, what are you doing?"

I turn to him with a mouth full of air and mutter out, simple and cold."Finishing the mayors job." And with that, I release my breath, forming a weak but effective gust of wind as the Vampire's cowl is torn aside, exposing his vulnerable skin to the Light Of Kaziel.

"UGHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The supposed corpse screams out as his flesh starts to immediately burn. The Vampire quickly tears off his rope bindings and forces himself to run away to the closest shadows, where he disappears near immediately. I hear a click behind me as I turn to the shadowy figure, only to meet a pistol aimed at my forehead.

I turn around and laugh."That won't do you much good against me, brother." I casually switch Alice's voice with my own, making the man pause before pulling his gun away... smart one. He looks at me with pure blue eyes."So.. you are the new player in this cruel game? The one the normal people have started to call The Gourmet, correct?"

Finally noticing his skin color, I swiftly deduce that this person is, in fact, a half-vampire. My smirk right now could not get any wider."Oh my... did I just interrupt and destroy your revenge plan?"

He smirks, still somewhat creep-ed out by my change in voice. That.. or aroused by it.. I'm honestly not sure which."No, you actually helped me quite a bit. I can't kill that motherfucker yet, but you caused him much more damage that I could have ever hoped for."

And with that, we both jump down into a darker alley as he removes his own hood. He actually looks kinda handsome with those bright blue eyes and raven black hair."In any case, the names Edward Bishop, the people around here call me The Vigilante, or The Shadow-seeker."

I happily extend a hand to him, knowing fully well that from now on, we are enemies."I'm Alice, Alice Murray. I suppose that I'm The Gourmet." Unknowingly falling for my trap, he grasps my hand and I, in turn, break his whole shoulder with a smile on my face.

"URHH!" I force him down on his knees, to my current eye-level as I switch my voice back to the much sweeter voice of Alice. I lean into his ear as I speak as seductively as possible."Now that you know me, I would advise not pissing me off." Then I hear another click as I finally notice the gun pressed onto Alice's stomach and I smirk, easily letting him go.. that is, throwing him aside with as much force as I could muster.

"Well now, that was fun!" I exclaim as I turn around and start walking away, knowing fully well that his arm is already regenerating."Fucking bitch..." He mutters out, somewhat flabbergasted by the event.

Meh, who can blame him? Anyways, I have to find a new source of revenue soon. Even if Martin has no need of it, having coin is always useful on the side.

Smirking as a certain memory flashes before my eyes, I turn my head to the east. Time to go back to the Red-Light District!... why back? Well the normal people call it the Poor District. That should clear it up.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _An hour of walking later... - The Red-Light District - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I can't help but feel somewhat in the center of attention whilst here.. after all, it is not often that a little girl like me goes to the sex district.

Anyways, what I'm looking for is a bunch of men.. no, utter perverts to come and approach me and use their one hundred percent working catchphrase for luring little girls;"Hey, could you come with us little miss? There's a big sister in that house over there and she has a big present for you!"

Just as I stop myself from entering another mind-trip, those very men approach me. Two of them, in fact. They block my way as they speak the catchphrase, to which I reply."Sure, lead the way!" With a smile on my face.

They lead me to a brothel through the back door and quickly place a pouch of silvers into the hands of a maid whilst silently whispering."You ain't seen shit, got it?" She nods fiercely, uncaring of the little girl being lured into a rape-fest.

Laughing inwardly, I fake dumbness as I follow the men into their room to find six others, fully naked and quite disgusting looking people. There were already three other little girls, ages between five to twelve, torn apart and then thrown aside."Well lookie here, yet another little slut to be made."

I don't even change my smiling expression as I flick my fingers, forming a sound barrier around the room and freezing the door solid. The men panic."SHIT, THIS ONES A WITCH YOU IDIOTS! GET OUT OF HERE BEFO- ***splat*** "

The swine does not even have the time to finish his sentence as I lightly clap my hands, with all of them huddling in the corner... quite a disgusting scene, actually.

Feeling the same black desire popping up within me as the time that I raped Vesalius, I let my clothing be absorbed back into my body as Alice's hair turns blood red and her eye color switches to yellow.. meaning, my colors. Smirking, I take one more look onto the men before saying. **"So then boys... who wants to go first?"**

And with that, the room I am in is drowned in blood and pained screams... just to be clear, I am not letting any penis inside of this body. They're the ones who're gonna be getting penetrated.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several hours later... - Same room... - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I finally wake up from my euphoric trance as I look around the now fully decorated room. Blood, guts and pieces of cooked meat, combined with several pieces of burned furniture... hell, this really does look like The work of a Gourmet, if I may say so myself!

A sudden series of knocks echoes from the outside and I let out a viral pulse.. hehe, its the same maid as before."H-he-hello? A-are you do-doHXYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?" She screamed out and then fell to her knees as she spewed her lunch onto the floor.

Yuck. But oh well, I guess I can still go for one more round. With another flick of my finger I lock and freeze the door and then, re infusing my sound barrier, walk over to the trembling maid, one of my tiny hands grasping her by the neck. **"Well now... lets have some fun."**

I tear away at her clothing, ripping her maid uniform to sherds and lowering myself down to her... surprisingly dripping pussy. Oh my, did she piss herself? Ugh. With a wave of my hand, I remove all of the yellow liquid down there before lowering my head again.

 **"Here's to hope you can last longer than the men..."** I extend my tongue inside of her and twirl around, licking every wall and making the maid give out such sweet moans in turn. I bite her clit and her head rockets backwards... sigh, I don't think she's gonna last all that long..

I guess I should make the most of it then.

With another bite, the virgin maid orgasms, her vagina having spasms before my tongue like a fountain. Focusing my will, I form myself a cock. She sees it and gains a fearful gaze."N-NO-NO NO! STAY AWAY YOU MONSTER!"

She screams out but no no avail, as I force her legs open and impale her upon my length. **"AAAHHNNN."** I moan out myself.. damn it feel like its been so long.

Without further ado, I continue ramming myself in and out of the now blank-faced maid. This, my friends, is pure-hearten revenge. Her cunt bleeds from overuse as I finally reach my seventeenth orgasm of the day. What can I say? I didn't get any for a month.

 **"Pheeewwff..."** Filling her up as much as I could, I take out and dissolve my dick, reforming Alice's clothing with ease as I am fully sated now. Cracking my neck, I approach the heavily breathing maid and, having switched back to Alice's voice and say."Well now... what was it again? Oh yeah..."

I place my right hand on the bitch's face and smirk."You ain't seen... **nothing**."

The maid screamed so beautifully as her face was burned clean off by my molten flames... yet as I walked down through the corridors, leaving such a gruesome scene to be found.. I could not help but wonder... what would Alice think if she ever found out her mother was like this?

God dammit, I really need to set up an essence forge as quickly as possible. Whatever her reaction would be, until a time comes when she has to consume for herself... I do not wish she finds out.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde The Madman: And that is it for chapter 3 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved typing this.**_

 _ **Oh and, THE RATING IS RIGHT BACK TO M, WHERE ALL OF MY STORIES BELONG... EXCEPT MAYBE ONE OF THEM.**_

 _ **Right now... I just need some god-damned beauty sleep. See ya guys tomorrow!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	4. Gifting Fear

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _Hell's yeah!  
_**

 ** _God-damn finally this story feels like something only I am willing to type down.. Yeah, sorry to everybody that does not know how to use the rating system, but my stories belong to MA, rather than just M._**

 ** _That said, yesterdays little fiasco of a third chapter gave me an idea... does any of you perverts wanna see Louise dominate a much older woman in bed, while in Alice's body I mean?_**

 ** _... I think I know the answer, but just to make sure you guys know what you are getting into, hehe._**

 ** _Anyways, that's enough of my rambling! Here comes chapter four of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The following Day... - The Hidden Jade Inn... - Alice's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I woke up with so much energy in me that it sorta scared me.. but I quickly forgot about it because mom said that she left me a note with stuff to do today and that once I do these things, I'm free to go and play around as much as I want, yay!

Quickly dressing up in the cute clothes mom left for me, I pick up the list of things to do and read the first sentence.

 _"1. Go downstairs and ask for Mr Martin for a nice breakfast and sit on the table closest to the two brutish men, one has red hair while the other has brown hair... you'll know them when you see them."_ I shrug and follow her directions, easily finding my way in a Tavern.. no, the Inn that I have scarcely been to before.

Mom said that since our minds are connected, her knowledge will be leaking into my brain or something, maybe that's why?

Anyways, I walk happily downstairs and somehow recognize the man known as Mr Martin even if I've never really seen him before."Good Morning, Mr Martin!"

He turns around somewhat happily."Good Morning, little one. You see rather happy today.. err well, happier than usual."

I nod at him, mother expected this to happen."W-well... the golden lady said that since you don't need anymore yellow coins for now, I can have the whole day free to play!"

He gulps and I smirk somewhat."I-I see. Well then, would you like some breakfast?"

"Mhm! You can bring me the same as yesterday... but with more milk if that would be okay?" I put my hands together cutely and he shivers from my cuteness. Hehehe, bingo!

"O-o-okay." He says and then goes to place my order.

Turning around, I easily spot the two.. rather big gentlemen sitting and conversing on a table nearby. I joyously leap onto a chair connecting to the table next to them as I wait, doing my best to make it seem like I'm not even paying attention to the world around me as I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yeah, now its fucking confirmed, man. There's a seventh monster of Salem. Apparently, The Gourmet visited the poor district and ate eight men... and then burned a maid's face off for good measure.. The lass lived thanks to that freaking surgeon, still don't trust him by the way, but she can't talk or see, never will again." The red-haired one speaks somewhat sweatily. Ew, he smells.

Shaking the thought away, I continue eavesdropping as a maid brings me my food."Thank you miss." I say cheerily and the maid nods, satisfied.

"Anyways, I heard that she wasn't the only one active tonight, what else you got for me?" She? Do they mean The Gourmet?

"Wait a minute here, she?!" The red one asks somewhat flabbergasted.

The brown one shuts him up."Yeah, apparently the maid managed to write some creepy-ass shit on a paper. According to her, The Gourmet is actually a little girl with pink hair with red strands and yellow eyes." Huh... those are mommy's colors... but why would mommy do any of this?

.. Somehow, I feel like this is something that I will eventually do as well. Tch! It does not matter, even if she did kill those people, mommy saved me from death and has been nothing but amazing to me ever since we met!

But still... I feel as if there was much more to this that I realize. Maybe she has to do it for an important reason? Yeah, that would make sense.. but what could it be?

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I refocus on their conversation as I eat my breakfast slowly."Yeah, the big V and the wolf both had a big night. The Big V apparently managed to impale the fucking Bloody Baron onto a wall next to the prison, so the vampire was detained yet again. The wolf went fucking mad and mauled nearly seventeen people down in the Trade district. Gruesome scene, but the only reason we can differ his work and The Gourmet's is because nothing burns when the wolf feeds."

I think I get it now... The red haired one is probably a corrupt cop and the brown one is his mafioso buddy. Suddenly hearing a click in my mind, I realize that's mom sending me the okay to proceed to the next stage. Nodding to nobody in particular, I gobble up my breakfast and turn towards mister Martin as I walk outside."Okay, I'm gonna go out to play now, Mr Martin! Thank you for the meal!"

"You watch yourself out there, ya hear me?" Oh, so he isn't all gold and glint inside, how adorable.

"I will!" I shout back as I finally leave the Inn and then dig out the list.

 _"2. I want you to find a place to buy yourself a newspaper regarding the recent events concerning a war... you'll need money for that and so I've placed a nice big pouch of money on the table in your room. And don't forget to lock the door on the way out!"_ Uh oh... I forgot both of these things.

Shrugging, I run right back into the Inn, making Martin laugh as I bow my head down in embarrassment."Forgot something?"

I nod with my head down at the floor and a big blush on my face."Mhm, I didn't lock my room because I was in a hurry." I let myself not mention the money pouch, because that would be a generally bad idea. Martin might not care, but that one maid sure did.

Running up and grabbing the things I need, I quickly leave the establishment with another goodbye to Mr Martin, who merely chuckles to himself as he washes a rather large tankard.

Now, where exactly do I get some newspapers? I know, I'll just ask someone!

I look around for anyone friendly and notice a nice lady with long black hair and an elegant red dress. I run up to her and only then notice the guards but decide that they aren't really an enemy right now. Tugging on the back of her dress, I speak as she turns."Umm, miss? Could you tell me where I can buy some newspapers?" I make sure that I form the cutest face possible as her guards turn and are temporarily stunned. Heh! Bingo!

My cuteness appears to have a much greater effect on the woman though, as she kneels down to my eye-level and pets me on the forehead."AWWW!" I blush in embarrassment as the lady pets me as if I was a kitten, but it feels good so I don't really fight it. Soon after, she regains herself with several coughs.

"Achem, sorry about that but you were just so cute there! Hehe, anyways, can you see the shop with that big white sign over there? That's the printing house, maybe they can help you out." I nod ecstatically.

"Thank you.. umm, miss?" I say but since I really don't know who she is, I find myself in a pickle. She notices and smiles while shaking her head."No worries, my name is Sarah Serelevare, its nice to meet you."

I nod."Mine's Alice Murray! It was nice to meet you too, miss!" And with that I leave her while running through the shop, but not before noticing how they all seemed to freeze at me mention of my name.

I hear a click in my mind. _"... so the Big V is also a Big Sellout as well.."_ One of mother's stray thoughts enters my mind as she continues to perfect our unstable link. But, like other times, just as the connection is made, it also shatters with a huge headache to the both of us.

"Ow ow ow ow owwie..." I rub my pained forehead as I continue my way to the printing shop. There is an old man on the counter once I enter it. He seems to stare at me harshly for whatever reason at first, but then he stops and welcomes me in."Welcome to my humble shop, little miss! What could I help you with?"

I nod, deciding to ignore his little glare."Umm, dad said that he wanted me to get him a newspaper about... a war, whatever that is."

The older, scarred man gulps down and his gaze softens exponentially."Here's to hope that you never have to find that one out, girl. Here, your dad wants this." He hands me a piece of paper and I take out a pouch, but he waves his hands in negative."Nah, that's fine. I'll give ya that one for free. Just.. when you go back home, promise me you'll tell your daddy to re-think whatever he thinks about doing." I tilt my head in fake confusion and then smile childishly."Okay! I promise!"

Leaving his shop, I now notice the words on the big white sign."John Willard's Printing and Newspaper services!"

John Willard... that must have been the old mans name.

Anyways, onto the next thing mom wants me to do! As I try to dig out the list from my pocket again, a strange man passes by and shoves another note into my pocket."H-hey!" I blink as the man quickly runs off without anyone noticing. Shrugging, I open his note and read it inwardly. _"Wasn't me. - V"_

Huh... so I guess The Big V isn't a big sellout too... but then that means somebody else must've told my name to the mafia.

Suddenly, my instincts scream at me as I turn my head around quickly and look towards a random restaurant."Shady Shank's Fine Dining?" Wow, such a bad name for a restaurant.

And then my eyes dart towards a woman who was watching me intently. The second my eyes lay upon her, she shivers exponentially and I silently walk over to her. Once I am close by, I hear her whisper."P-p-please, d-don't k-kill m-m-me..." I nod to myself, yeah, this was a job for mom.

Shrugging as I take a seat next to her and order myself a slice of that chocolate cake I saw all the way from the entrance. I reach into my hair and unclasp the hair-pin.

There is a slight buzzing sound, like a tiny lightning bolt striking ground... and soon, I find myself inside of the Inner Dream.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back in reality - That Same time - Louise's Point Of View..._

* * *

I open my eyes to the shivering woman before me. Alice was correct to let me take over. I change my eye color to gold just to make sure that she knows I mean business.

I smile at her, more than a little evilly."Well now, you must be the one who ratted me out to the mafia, right?" I say silently and the woman shivers in turn. To my surprise, the woman nods and then takes in a deep breath to calm herself.

"L-look.. let me explain myself. I was following you yesterday because I felt that your magic power was off the charts and... once I saw what you did to those perverted thugs, I got scared of the fact that you might've noticed me and sent the mafia a letter with your name on it, but that's all I did." She mutters out and I nod.

The woman before me has strange, purple colored hair and a lithe, curvacious figure most men would fight for.. but I have a feeling she's already bound to someone.

"Here's your chocolate cake slice, little lady." A familiar voice echoes as I turn around to face the waiter. Oh my, the BIG V, indeed.

Nearly laughing, I focus my eyes on them both with a strained smile on my face."I'll tell you the same thing I told your boyfriend yesterday, miss whomever you are." I then focus as much blood lust towards the two of them as possible. Granted, they may both be killers.. but I've slaughtered thousands worth of lives, their KI's are nothing compared to mine.

And my analogy proves to be correct as they both go silent and still as statues, incapable of moving under the pressure applied. **"Do. Not. Get. In. My. Way."**

With that, I release the aura and they both breathe in as I lean onto the table."Now then, could I be introduced to the miss, Edward?"

The woman's eyes grow wide as she realizes their fully position and then sends a rabid glare to the man next to her who cowers slightly."U-uh..." He mutters out lamely as he decides to walk away.

She then turns to me with fire in her gaze."Now, you look here, if you dare do something to my brother, I will send the whole damn city after you!" She says with quite a bit of spite and I feel my lips curl in excitement. A brother and a sister?

"Oh my.. so you aren't taken then?" I ask her nonchalantly ignoring her angry statement and the older woman blushes immensely."W-wh-what?! What do you mean by, I'm not taken?"

I get a lovely idea and then walk out of my chair and jump into the woman's lap, fully enjoying myself as I lean into her rather large bust."W-w-wha?!" She blushes at my display as the whole restaurant looks at us with interest. I let myself enjoy her warmth for a minute or two and then eventually go back to my chair and then, taking a bite out of the surprisingly good chocolate cake, I ask her."What's your name, girl?"

She gulps as she swallows her shame.. I think this girl has quite a big personality issue. I mean, she has two huge plot reasons as to why she should be a lot more confident in herself."M-martha. I'm Martha Bishop, Edwards older sister." She mutters out and I nearly laugh at her embarrassment.

Nodding."Okay Martha, here's the deal. The girl you saw before my eyes went yellow is a normal girl, you know, the actual bearer of the name Alice Murray.. although that surname may change in time."

She nods, fully serious now."So you are a demon, just as I suspected."

Smiling."I suppose you could call me that... although other people call me The Phoenix." Her eyes grow even wider as she realizes her situation to its full extent. Her fear leaks out but she manages to control herself."P-p-please, j-just.. Don't destroy this whole c-city, Lady Va-va-vallierie..." She begs silently. Good, she knows of me. Time to set her straight.

 **"Now that you know my full identity.. I hope you realize just who holds all the cards in this game. After all, one fuck up from you or anyone else in this city is all I need to tear it, and everything in it, to shreds."** My voice is cold and very demonic, silent and horrifying as the woman gulps.

She nods in silence and I return her nod with a genuine smile."Well then, I hope we can get along miss Bishop!"

I stand up from my chair, having eaten the cake as I was speaking and prepare to leave while placing a new gold coin, a piece of yesterdays plunder/rape-fest, upon the table."W-w-wait!" She yells and then runs to me, leaning into my ear as she approaches."Just because I don't want any incidents, if you hear on the news that The Black Witch did something, that's me."

Nodding, that's a vital piece of information indeed."Good to know, but I think you already know who I am when It comes to the so-called, monsters of Salem." And with that, I leave the woman there as she fights the aftershock of having mustered enough courage to run up to me like that. Soon after, she runs into the building, most likely to inform her chicken of a brother of the end result.

Turning around towards the city, I form a smiling face as I sit on a bench and close my eyes leaning backwards. And then, by clasping the pin, Alice is back to reality.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde The Madman: And that is it for chapter 4 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed reading it.  
**_

 _ **Remember- every review/pm about this story is a morale point up. More of those = faster updates. I'm just saying.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	5. Surging Hunger And Desire

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 _ **I have no idea why, but typing this story down just gives me such a crazy itch.  
**_

 _ **Dammit, why must making Louise rape people in the form of a little girl be so damn arousing... I don't remember being into that shit before, much less rape.**_

 _ **In any case, this chapter will also... probably possess more gore or rape moments.**_

 _ **I really can't wait till my-nope, not something you guys need to know. Never mind.**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes chapter 5 Of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth. I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Later that day... - Random Dark Alley in The Red Light district - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I stand silent and somewhat scared as I read the sentence which Alice wrote on the backside of the letter. _"Mommy, in the short time we have been together you are the best-est person I could have ever hoped to meet but... mommy, can you tell me why are you killing people?"_

Re-reading the sentence again and again, I eventually manage to control myself as I lean onto a wall. How the hell am I supposed to answer that question? I mean, I figured she was bright enough to find out sooner or later but not on the second damn day!

Well.. I suppose that makes me somewhat proud, if a little more scared that I'd want to be...

I sit down, thinking.

Closing my eyes, I enter the Inner Dream, this can't wait till later.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Same time... - The Inner Dream - Louise's Point Of View..._

* * *

I open my eyes to see Alice looking at me with sad but expectant eyes. Sighing, I walk over to her and hug her close."Hey little honey... you have to promise to listen to mommy and let her finish her explanation before you ask any questions, okay?"

She nods as she leans into my chest, much like I did to Martha. Smiling and caressing her hair, petting her as if she was a kitten, I open my mouth to say something but find myself at a loss of words.

Breathing in deep, I focus myself."I suppose that the only thing I can tell you is the full truth. Do you remember how I was inside of a crystal when you met me?"

She nods."That wasn't a crystal, darling.. that was a piece of my heart. It carries a portion of my great power.. power that is now nested inside of you... power, that is slowly but surely, killing you from the inside."

Her eyes grow wide, but not out of fear, it was out of pure despair. My heart clenches and I hug her close."But don't worry, mommy is trying her best and she will save you.. The reason I.. for a lack of a better way to put it, kill people is because I need their souls to make sure you survive."

And also because the bloody shard is unstable and will be until it consumes all the energy it had lost.. the process is slow, but I'm working on it. She hugs me even tighter and asks silently."Mommy, why is all this happening to me? Why does everything end so badly? Why does it look like the world itself wants me dead?"

I blink. I was not expecting such a deep question. Breathing in again and kissing her forehead to calm her down."I don't know why this has all happened to you. You did nothing to deserve the life you lived and still live... but I know one thing."

My smirk catches her eyes as she lifts herself up in my lap."You are a very special child, Alice. You may not yet know of it, but you have the potential to use your mind in ways others can't even think off." I place my hand on the dolly of me she made before.

"You see this doll? She didn't just appear out of this air like you thought. You made her. She is your thoughts made reality. Of course, that was only possible here since this is a dream world so psionic powers are stronger.. but eventually, you might become capable of bringing this dolly into the real world." As I say this... I believe I know why all this has happened so far but I swallow it.

Halkeginia is training her for... something. By bringing a psionic to their breaking point, one quickens their growth exponentially. Repeated attempts may even cause their power to awaken... but I deny that. She is going to develop her powers over time and naturally, not because of outside influence.

Alice stares at the dolly with new found interest and then extends her hand."I wish.. I wish that there was a chocolate cake in front of my hand!" A poof! A chocolate cake did indeed pop into existence in front of her... however.

"Maybe you should have asked for a table first ***giggle***." Alice blushes brighter than a tomato as I say this, both of us looking at the splattered cake on the floor.

She then turns towards me."Mommy, do you have this kind of power too?" I nod while smiling."Yes. Although my power isn't quite the same as yours." And most certainly not something I was born with but something I earned through hard work.. and quite a bit of help from dad.

"What's your power, mommy?" Smiling at the curious child, I extend a hand of my own and suddenly, a small fireball comes into existence. Thing is, this fireball isn't made out of magic, but pure psionic power."I have some control over heat.. warmth. I can gather it in my hands and through my body."

"Is that why you are so warm, mommy?" I shake my head in negative."No.. although now that I think about it, that might be a part of it. The reason why my body radiates heat is because I'm different from normal people. You see, where I come from I am called The Phoenix."

Her eyes grow wide."Cool! You are that super strong noble lady from Tristain!" So she knows of me.. well, not that surprising. I smile at her again."Yes, I am. And you are that super strong noble lady's daughter now. Your full name is Alice M. Of The De La Vallierie."

She tilts her head side-ways."Ugh.. that's a mouthful."

I smile again before suddenly gaining a serious face."Alice, your real body is in trouble now so I have to go. See you in a couple hours, okay darling?" She nods, seemingly satisfied and happy with my explanation."Okay mommy, see you soon."

I close my eyes as she leaps off my lap, probably eager to experiment with her newly realized powers. Good, she needs all the distraction she can get right now.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back in reality - Same time - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I open my eyes to see equally golden ones staring at me from the darkness. The Vampire Baron smiles at me in a wicked way."So what would a cute little gal like you be doing in a dark alley like this?"

Blinking, I notice that he had only happened upon me by accident, considering the grey, drained corpse of a woman behind him. Smirking, I approach him."What can I say mister... we seem to have the same preference when it comes to dark alleys." I tell him as I point behind me to a huge bloodstain splattered on the wall. A dumb ass mafioso followed me into the alley. That's what's left of him.

"Pffkukukuku." The Vampire chuckles darkly at my rather childish pride.

Then, like a true gentleman, he extends his hand to me. Hmmm, must be an inherent thing, considering that Edward also has this little quirk. I shake his hand firmly. After that, we begin a staring contest."So then, however shall we go about this?" He asks me, quite honestly confused.

Meh, not that I'm much different. I shrug in reality."I don't really know, honestly. We could always just leave each other alone and go our separate ways but..."

"That's not any fun.." He completes my sentence. Hey, he may be the first vampire I might actually like.

I tilt my head sideways cutely."But I don't necessarily wish to fight you right now..."

He shakes his head in negative."You won't need to. We both have a bigger problem right now."

The both of us look above to find a massive, pure white werewolf standing on top of the roof. Oh my, that is most likely the so called Dog Of Carnage. Such a demeaning name, I don't know how he deals with it.

He probably found us by sniffing out the most KI infused area in the city. Without warning, the wolf sits down on the roof. Huh? So he does not want to fight either... eeeh..

"Get up here." His gravely, deep voice echoes and the two of us shrug, both jumping up to the roof with ease. As we do that, I mimic the werewolf and sit down, although with crossed legs as a child usually sits. The Vampire, aka Samuel, leans onto a chimney.

The werewolf then transformed into this.. supremely attractive young man with long, silver hair. Jesus Christ on a bicycle, what is up with all the hot people in this city?! He swings his hair aside as he notices me staring."Sorry kid, but you are far to young for me."

The Vampire laughs at him and I do too."I would not be so sure about that, youngster." Samuel states with ease.

The wolf tilts his head in confusion and then has his jaw drop as I switch Alice's voice back to my own."You should listen to the old guy." My seductive voice echoes and I see both men shiver. Laughing, I clap my hands to wake them up from the trance.

"Sexual jokes aside, could you explain as to why all three of us just happened to be here at the same time and the same place?" I say, my voice turning serious.

The wolf shrugs."I dunno. Name's James by the way, James Corey."

Shrugging, I introduce myself."You can call me Alice. Alice Murray is the name of this girl." I say proudly pointing at myself. The wolf blinks in confusion while the vampire cracks his knuckles.

"So what the hell are you anyway?.. Names Samuel Sewall, by the way. But I'm sure you know that with how courteous you were towards my lynching yesterday." He says with an anime-like vein popping on his forehead.

I shrug again."Hey, if I knew that such a scary vampire was so nice to talk to, maybe I wouldn't have done that. So, forgive me?" I say as I try to avoid the question. He buys it but the werewolf does not.

"So what are you?" James asks with a stare. I sigh."Isn't it obvious? I'm a Demoness." A blank answer as the two finally get the fact that they're next to a being probably out of their league and the atmosphere stiffens.

I sigh."Listen, regardless of what you might think, my goal here isn't to be your enemy or take your place. I merely need to consume a set amount of souls and then I'm out of here, as quick as I came."

The Vampire coughs as he clears his throat."That reminds me, how about we forge a ceasefire. I am plenty sick of having to either run away from you or be the one to chase you, James and I'm plenty sure you feel the same way." The way he speaks sure reminds me of an ancient time. They spoke like that when Brimir was still alive... I know this from Sasha's memories. I did not receive all of them but quite a bit of her DNA resonated with mine so I was shown a few years of her life, before she became Brimir's slave, that is.

The werewolf nods."And with the addition of little miss over there, I'm gonna have to agree on that ceasefire." Then they both look at me. I raise my hands defensively."Hey, I told you already. Don't get directly in my way and I won't interfere with your business."

They nod, both satisfied by my answer. Suddenly, my stomach growls and I laugh lamely but before that could happen, the sounds from inside of me cause the both of their stomach's to do much the same."W-w-well now..." I start, blushing.

"Y-yeah..." The wolf continues.

And the vampire finishes."That was quite... awkward... Anyways, I suppose I'll go take the Trade District for tonight." The wolf nods."Fine, I'll go hunt in the Entertainment District then."

Shrugging."So then that leaves me with the Perverted part of town. Oh well, not that I care."

"Shall we make this place our meeting spot then? I suppose all of us like variety in our food, so we should switch districts every now and then." The vampire says with some curiosity. Eh, I suppose that's true. I mean, I don't exactly taste people when I consume them but I don't necessarily want to have to deal with Alcohol and sexual drugs every time I go feast.

Me and the wolf nod and then all three of us leap of in different directions.. It was time to go on a carnage.

And maybe even fuck a bitch while I'm at it... what is up with my perversion this last few days. Why does it have to be so damn arousing to rape people while in Alice's body? Anyhow, I change my hair into my colors as my eyes are already yellow and release a viral pulse.

It was time... **to hunt**.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Minutes Later... - The Red-Light District - Louise's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Now then... how shall I go about this?" I muse to myself as a little girl walking around the district.

Suddenly, I spot several mafia thugs dragging two women into an alley. I follow them inside.

One of the thugs turns around and yells at me."Piss off twerp! We'll fuck you like this once you grow up."

Another one notices my blood lust and his eyes grow wide with pure fear."Little girl, pink hair with red strands with yellow eyes.. it can't be.. EVER- ***splat*** "

I crack my neck as the mans broken and headless body falls to the floor. **"Shall we play, misters and misses?"**

"GUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARFGH!" They scream out loud, attracting a crowd, but by the time a man musters the courage to come inside the alley, all he finds, is the usual scene left behind by The Gourmet. I simply leap down from the top of the house as the fire from my feast reaches higher levels, allowing me to escape easily from the panic.

Hmmm.. eleven men and two women... and yet I still hunger for more. The poor district, indeed!

I dance through the crowd of people, stealthily devouring several more lives in the process. Eventually, I feel my stomach finally give out a satisfied sigh.

But then, another form of hunger surfaces.

I blink as I gulp."Geeze, this reminds me of that time I drank two full bottles of elven wine... fucking Celestian. I gotta remember to ask him to give me some more of those sometime."

Shrugging, I walk into a brothel casually. People all around take a look at me and think what the hell is a little girl doing here... and then they notice my hair. Approaching the counter, I place ten new gold coins on it and take one look on the *menu*.

"This, this and three of your best.. female workers." I tell the obvious owner who simply takes the money with a nod.

Suddenly, an idea finds its way into my head.. maybe my rising lust is because I don't have a good enough orgasm every time I do this?... But to achieve that I would need to.. Oh my, why did I not think of this before? I could just, reshape Alice's body into an older form of herself for now and enjoy myself that way. Gotta remember to undo the transfiguration after I'm done though.

And with that, I calmly enter the new room I bought and transform myself into what Alice would look like when she reaches eighteen years of age. And oh my are the results.. arousing.

Long, shining pure white hair that goes all the way down to her rather tight looking butt, a nice set of D cup breasts... not that father Zeus would allow her to have them any smaller and a lithe, slender figure. She is quite tall for her age, standing at a one meter and eighty centimeter height and with a slim waist. Basically, she has the perfect barbie doll figure. Wow, never thought I'd be checking out my own daughter in such exquisite detail.

A small sweat drop falls from my left cheek as I think of this. Her long hands are complimented by equally bony fingers... my description evokes an image to pop up from The Bleed Effect, saying how Alice now resembles someone named Diana, a character in a certain video game.

The door reopens as three rather cute and well developed women, aged somewhere between sixteen to eighteen, enter the room, eyes full of fear. As I turn towards them, I notice that this Adult form of Alice carries my golden eyes and sigh, I guess I should have expected that kind of effect from my essence infecting her. Even if she survives, I'd be surprised if she does not become some form of a mini-me. Then again, am I any different when it comes to my own mother?

The women look at me confused as they lock the door."I-I-I thought t-t-that t-the G-g-gourmet w-was s-s-supposed to b-be a little girl?" One of them mutters and I smile as I hold a hand to my hip.

Then, placing another hand onto my crotch and forming my favorite bone in its normal size.. well, normal to me, I look at them with a gleam in my eyes."Oh honey, I think you'll find that my powers are far beyond anything you've ever felt before..."

They gulp, but manage to swallow their fear as they approach me. I turn around towards the Jacuzzi in the corner to the room and fill it with water. Once that is done, I make a motion for them to come inside."Come on now, don't be afraid..."

I laugh inwardly.. they have every reason to be afraid. That said, I think that the only things which I am going to do to them will be of... enjoyable nature.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 ** _Lord Joyde The Madman: Okay so I've decided against the little girl raping people during the typing of this chapter.  
_**

 ** _I feel like I'm gonna regret it eventually but hey, the next chapter is a lemon and besides, there is always another day, another chapter to be written._**

 ** _Yes, the next chapter will be a typical lemon involving Louise fucking the shit out of three girls, reading it is your own choice, don't say I didn't warn you._**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	6. Worth The Price

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _So yeah, to those who seemed rather disappointed that this would not be the LAR (little Alice rape) lemon, don't worry, that's the only reason why I even introduced Martha into the story._**

 ** _Yeah. I don't have much else to say here... If you couldn't handle the lemons from Season One, then you really won't be able to handle what I have in store now._**

 ** _So yeah, Forewarning - If you can't stand tentacles, futanari, lolita, foursomes, paizuri, fellatio, deepthroating, rough sex... etc, I don't care there are far too many fetishes in this for me to count and remember them all._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter six of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope you enjoy, let us begin. Oh, and the lemon starts immediately, no need to skip anything._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Seconds later... - Same place... - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Even after I said that, they still seem sort of reluctant. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, I don't know what you think I am but my desires are much the same as that of any man. I asked for the best this place can offer and right now.. you aren't earning that money." I tell them blankly as I sit on the upper part of the jacuzzi, my rabid cock eagerly waiting for their touch as I let myself relax, hot water warming my pale, alabaster legs.

Looking at one another, they nod to each other, steel now in their gazes and suddenly, as if switching personality, they all smile at me seductively. The red-head looks at me."Same as a man, eh? Well mistress, I must say you are nothing like any *man* I've even had before."

She, the youngest one says, supremely seductive. Each echo makes my rather over sized cock shiver pleasantly. Approaching me, I ask her."Oh? How so?"

Joining me in the tub and getting down on her knees, she firmly grasps my cock, giving it several strokes as she replies."You are quite immense in compariso- ***moan*** " She tries to say but I don't let her talk, pulling her in for a deep kiss, leaving a trail of pre-cum as my cock rubs against her abdomen.

The blonde of the trio, the oldest of them aged eighteen most likely, comes behind me and begins giving me an erotic massage, both rubbing my shoulders with her hands and my back with her plump chest.

"Ahn!" I let out a moan of my own as I feel the third member of their party enter the bath, a blue haired girl probably seventeen, eagerly suckling on my balls as I continue to ravage the mouth of the first girl.

Soon, I let go of her, allowing her to sit in my lap, her pussy drooling its fluid on my cock as I pull the blonde behind me into a kiss. The redhead turns around, eagerly continuing to stroke my rabid cock, up and down, giving it her whole attention as she begins to lick my dick head, twirling her tongue around as the last one continues to massage my sack.

After I had my fill of the blonde, I turn back around as she continues her massage and grab the redhead by her ass as I pull her up."Eh?!" She yelps cutely as she suddenly finds herself upside down and I laugh a bit."Nom 3! I say as I slide my tongue into her cavern, exploring it.

"AHMMMN!" She moans out, doing her best to swallow as much of my cock as possible. The Blonde now Joins in the party, stopping her massage as she places her large breasts around my cock, the blue haired girl laying down beneath my legs, still focusing her full attention on my thick sack as she grasps it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I moan into my current targets pussy as I continue to eat her out, my hands grasping her firm butt as the trio continue to pleasure me.

The blonde now starts licking my cock up and down, her arms coiled around my cock as her breasts continuously rub its lower parts with each time she goes up. I let one of my hands slide downwards, starting to finger the redhead with fervor.

"Ammmmmmn!" She moans out again, speeding up her assault on my cock as she licks my dickhead, finally managing to take it all into her mouth from above. My head rockets backwards and then back to where I was as my lust takes control temporarily. I bury my face into her pussy again as I grab her head with both arms and force her down as I reach my orgasm, my cock twitching every time the blue one squeezes my sack.

With every twitch, I feel myself spurt out much more than before and I grin as I see the redhead receiving multiple orgasms with every spurt, her tight cooch squirming from the pleasure.

My orgasm finally ends and the redhead turns to me with her mouth full of my cum... and she swallows it eagerly. My grin reaches both of my ears as I stand up, placing the redhead into the water of the jacuzzi and letting her rest.

Wordlessly, I grab the blue one and kiss her deeply."Mhmm!" She moans into my mouth as my hands trail all over her bare back, her tight ass easily giving in to my fingers as I push two inside."Ah! Mm! Ahmn!" She moans again as I spread her butt hole, trying it out sensually.

Stopping myself, I take one look at the masturbating blonde, her eyes blank from lust and I smile."Come here, kitty." She smirks at me."Meow 3."

Easily dominating the both of them with my tongue as I press them intimately close to myself, eagerly making out with both, as I hold them to me.

Suddenly deciding that was enough, I let go and place the blue one down to the higher part that I was sitting on before, I say."You were quite amazing with those hands and that mouth there, let me repay you." She looks at me with wide eyes as I slide my tongue deep within her dripping cunt.

"AMNH!" As she moans again, I feel her tight cooch constraining my tongue while I explore her and that becomes the final piece as my cock begins to itch again, turning even harder than before. Positioning myself, I motion the blonde closer. She comes with a confused glance but I grin and the second she comes in range, I easily take her into the air with both hands and place her onto the blue, gently placing them into a sixty-nine position.

"Lick." I command the blue one with a tone of no denial and she blushes as she begins to do as she is told. Spreading her legs and having the grinning blonde spread her friends cunt, I push my head inside.

"Oh my god..." I feel drool slipping out of my mouth as the incredibly tight pussy constrains itself onto my sensitive dick head, finding it hard to push any further."AHMNNNN!" The blue one moans out as her head rockets backwards, her mouth hanging open as she squeezes her blonde friends ass, rewarding me with another moan.

Suddenly, I feel my sack being licked once more as I fully push myself inside of the blue, fully enjoying her tightness. The redhead smiles at me as I turn towards her, a part of my balls in her mouth, her tongue dancing around them. Taking in a breath, I finally grasp the blue's long white legs and begin to move, slowly at first as her pussy resists me, constraining, milking me for all I'm worth.

Unable to resist the urge and the lust from having my balls sucked and squeezed, combined with the blondes current massage of my cock's base, I begin to slam inside at full speed, the blue stopping her licking as her eyes go wide and her head rockets backwards once more, a thin trail of drool falling from her pink lips.

I continue to slam into her at full might, her reddening cheeks only complemented by her exotic moans, as I realize just how good the best meant.

These girls most certainly deserve that title.

Grinning as I feel my second orgasm coming, a gallon of thick seed building up from my sack, which is being massaged and licked by the redhead with both of her hands now, fully grasping that she was milking me as well. The blonde smirks as she hits a vein in at the base of my cock and I feel my eyes grow wide as I erupt inside the blue haired girl."Mhn!" I moan as my nearly lose consciousness for a moment, slamming myself fully inside and penetrating her womb as I reach my orgasm.

I stay like that for a while as I let go of her legs, the blonde watching in amazement as her friends stomach grows with every spurt of my seed. I let out a satisfied breath."Fuuuhaah..."

The Blue one begins massaging her filled stomach as the blonde removes herself from being on top."Wow... so much cum..." And with that, she faints in euphoria.

I feel my grin go even wider as I let myself slip out of her and crack my neck while approaching the blonde, stopping her from clothing herself."E-eh?" She blinks in confusion as she notices my still twitching cock. I lean into her ear and whisper seductively."Did you think I forgot about you, baby?"

Her eyes grow wide as I spread her butt cheeks and impale her asshole with my huge, still dripping with cum, cock and make her scream out in pleasure."AAAAAAAAAAHN!"

She opens her mouth wide as I knead her big breasts from behind, fully noticing that the red head has begun to masturbate furiously as she watches us.

Giving my new lovers neck a long, wet lick, I continue my rabid slamming, watching with lustful amazement as her stomach raises and falls every time I push in and out."AH! MM! H-harder!" She moans out in pleasure, her eyes already blank as she holds onto my hips to the best of her ability.

Continuing to fuck her while standing, I feel my still sensitive cock reaching twitching and then raise her up, one hand holding her over her large breasts and another holding her right leg. Approaching the redhead with a grin on my face, I simply state."Continue."

She gulps as she looks at my sack with glee."Such an incredible swing 3." Grasping my balls with one hand and fingering herself with the other, she begins to suck my sack again. God that feels amazing, gotta remember to make Tiffa do this once I'm back home. Fully enjoying myself, I speed up my ravaging of the blonde's asshole as her tongue goes out of her mouth from the pleasure."AH! AH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHNN!" She moans loudly, letting her voice out as she reaches an orgasm.

I then let go of her breasts, raising her into the air with both hands, as I begin pummeling her tight asshole with full force, my next climax building up. The redhead swallows my sack whole and licks it from the inside as she uses both of her hands to masturbate.

"Ngh!" Gritting my teeth and then releasing a breath of relief as I blow numerous huge loads of seed right into the blonde's ass, I feel my breathing become erratic as lust swallows my senses again.

Letting the blonde drop to the floor, I take the redhead with both hands and kiss her deeply."MMM!" She moans out in both surprise and euphoria as I ravage her mouth again, my lust fueling me once more.

Allowing her to breathe, I lick my lips as my haze stretches itself. Grinning, I lick her neck."Mmm... I have something special in store for you."

Tilting her head in confusion, I don't allow her to respond as I force her to place her head on a counter as I create a second cock. She gulps with wide eyes as I lean into her ear."Ready love?"

The second she opens her mouth, I impale both of my cocks into her two hungry holes and she grits her teeth."IAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Not willing to wait for her to get used to it, I begin to pummel into her to the best of my ability as my head rockets backwards. Both of my cocks twitching sensitively as I do so. She holds on to the counter for dear life as my cocks spread her insides immensely, her mouth drooling, her eyes blank from the pleasure.

Given the fact that both of my cocks are extremely sensitive right now, I can already feel my orgasm building and so I speed up even more as her legs give in. Quickly grabbing her ass cheeks so she does not fall, I slam fully inside as my climax arrives, her cunt spasms with multiple orgasms.

Unable to stay standing myself, I fall down to the ground, impaling her even deeper onto me as she is pulled down with me. My cocks twitch as I lay down onto the ground, watching myself orgasm as her stomach and womb are both filled to the brim, my cocks holding her up as she breathes in heavily.

We laid there for a few minutes as my expansive orgasm finally finished, the ground between my legs fully drenched in leaking seed. She lets both cocks slip out of her as she falls on top of me, passing out from the euphoria.

Managing to recover my strength, I stand up and stretch myself as I walk towards the toilet inside of the room we were in and take a leak."Ahhh... nothing like a long piss after a hot screw..."

Cracking my neck, I clean myself in the jacuzzi, reshape Alice back to her normal form and clothe myself, leaving all three women laying down on the floor, each giving an occasional spasm. Turning around to see them one last time I say while blowing them a kiss."Hehe, that was fun. I hope we'll do this again sometime."

And with that, I leave an extra five gold coins on the counter for their... indescribably euphoric services. The owner nearly faints when I tell him that I might just come again, doing my best not to fall off my feet as I walk out the Brothel and towards the Inn I was having Alice stay at.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh... today was a great night." I say out loud to nobody in particular and yet... Somehow.. I feel as if I could have done more with those three.

Oh well, there is always another day...

... Or Martha, now that I think about it.

Shrugging my shoulders and noticing that I had arrived at my destination, I unclothe myself and fall right down onto the bed.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 ** _Lord Joyde The Madman: And that is it for chapter six of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!  
_**

 ** _AH FINALLY, MY ITCH IS SATED... not exactly. My perversion will never end but the hunger has passed.. for now._**

 ** _That said, this was... amazingly satisfying to type down, hehe. Do tell me what you think of the emoticons, do they ruin things or benefit the atmosphere? I honestly can't tell._**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	7. Of Extra Parts And Swirling Vials

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _Hey there peeps! Sorry for the short delay in chapters... I had some real life troubles, again._**

 ** _What can I say, my life is lively and not in a good way. What else is there to say?_**

 ** _In any case, here comes chapter 7 Of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading it, let us begin..._**

 ** _P.S - Also sorry for those who posted submissions for lemons, your submits are all half done but I just can't find the time balance necessary to complete them. Its just that my real life problems are kinda... random and fairly shitty so yeah, I would rather focus on developing my own favorite stories rather than write porn, the fact that quite a few chapters of all my stories are lemons thrown momentarily aside._**

 ** _... (I had a sick idea yesterday... do you guys wanna see Alice fapping? Tell me if you do, xD) ..._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Morning... - The Hidden Jade Inn - Alice's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Fhueeehaa..." Is the embarrassing sound that came out as my first breath this morning.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I looked towards the unknown protrusion that was in between my legs and.. well it was standing up too. _"Alice? What's wrong?"_

Mommy's voice came through our Mind Link, which she managed to form overnight since there was apparently none of the blocking emotion that there was before.

"M-m-mommy? W-w-why d-do I-I h-h-have a-a b-b-boy's t-thing?" I muttered out as I got an imaginary blush and widening eyes from mother.

 _"Uhhh, one second, darling."_ She said to me as I refocused to see the giant thing retreat back inside me.

A sudden thought makes me blush even harder."Mommy? What were you doing last night?"

 _"The kinds of things that your beautiful little head is not ready to hear yet."_ A blank answer is received as I nod and try to stand on my legs as I leave the bed.

Point word being TRY. Because as soon as I stood off the bed, I fell on my knees."Eeeh?" Another blush rose to my cheeks as a pleasantly empty feeling rose below my stomach."Fuhaaaa..."

 _"Uhhh... sorry Alice. I did not think my actions yesterday would have... this much of an effect on you."_ Mom said over the mind link as I grasped the bed in an attempt to stand up. Several red threads suddenly erupted from my legs and then went back inside but even if that was a bit creepy I didn't scream because they seemed to help me.

 _"You should be able to stand up now."_ Umm... "Why should be?"

 _"You probably will be, I just never take anything for granted. A quirk your grandfather gave me."_ She just casually states as my eyes go extremely wide, finally managing to get myself to stand as I venture towards the bathroom."I have a grandpa?!"

My shouting causes me to silence myself as I turn on the bath, quickly filling the jacuzzi with water as mother continues. _"Yes, you do. However, you can't meet him right now."_

I nod sadly, as I connect two and two."Is he too powerful for me?"

Another imaginary nod as I let out a silent sigh and sit into the hot tub, making sure to wash my hair... and underneaths. _"Sadly, yes. While I've finally managed to make a full connection with you, the resulting Mind Link is so pitifully weak that... well, if your grandpa came to visit, there is a chance we would both die."_

Not just me, huh... Just then, a smile etches itself upon mother's face. _"Don't be sad though, Alice. Even if you can't meet them all right now, you have lots of family out there just waiting to meet you and you will meet them, in time."_

A blink, as I feel myself smiling."Really?!"

She returns my smile with an even brighter one. _"Yeah, you have six aunts, a grandmother, a great grandmother, three uncles, a two great uncles and a great aunt... as of now. Not to mention the family friends and the like."_

"Whoooaaaaaah." I yelp out in surprise as I continue bathing myself, finally noticing that my legs have changed color from their previous yellowish-brown to a pale, alabaster milky white.

Wait... what's alabaster? Probably something from mommy's mind."Mommy, why are my legs white?"

She tilts her head in confusion as several more red tendrils erupt to check on me, apparently. _"Well now, it seems that you are finally recovering from having my power coursing through you constantly. This is mostly because our Mind Link allowed me to insert some Life Fibers into you."_

"Life fibers? Are those the red threads that come from my body?" I receive an imaginary nod. _"Yes, Alice. Although the fibers themselves are plenty powerful, my own body is constructed out of numerous Euphorian Threads, which are really just an amazingly overpowered version of the fibers themselves. They will aid you in containing my power without dying... but that does not mean you can't get hurt by it, sorry."_

I nod as my mind asks the question, what exactly are these Euphorian Threads?

"Grhn!" I grunt out in pain as I grasp my forehead and several sentences are heard being spoken, as if recorded beforehand, in my mind and a vision of another world plays. Laying back, I focus myself onto the vision as my mind tells me not to resist it.

* * *

 _I see several threads of pure blasting white as the strange voice speaks."Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."_

 _The scene shifts onto a crowd of strangely dressed people. The Euphorians, my mind tells me."What you see before you is the next pinnacle of Genetic Modification Science."_

 _Another shift as the scene is thrown towards two great capsules, a strange dress on the left and an equally strange black-skinned man on the right."With the aid of Lord Zeus, we have managed to combine the traits held in several forms of life fibers."_

 _I see five different threads. The only difference is their appearance. The first is a pure red thread, like one ones mom put inside of me, the second is a black one with a red glow, an Evolution Thread. Then comes a thin white thread with several tendrils of a very cold ice.. an Etherite Thread, followed by a glowing red thread with magic oozing from it, a Nexus Thread and finally, a thin, orange colored thread, an Essence Thread._

 _After the pictures showed themselves to me one by one, and the first thread, the one blasting white with heat, returns to my sight."With this success, we have created a material capable of handling potentially limitless amounts of energy."_

 _A man appears with a disbelieving scoff."What? You are telling me that you could shove one of these things into the sun and it would be consumed?"_

 _The man behind the voice speaks with a nod."Theoretically, if we could build something that can go that close to the sun, then yes, the sun would eventually be consumed by the Thread. Although, that would take an.. indefinite amount of time."_

 _Another man spits out his drink."Bloody fuckin' amazing."_

* * *

 _"Alice! ALICE! ALICE WAKE UP!"_ Mother's screaming voice wakes me from whatever vision I had just received, a thin trail of blood dripping down my nose as a hazy sight opens.

"M-m-mom? W-what w-w-was t-that?" I ask her somewhat baffled.

I hear an imaginary sigh. _"Remember about how I said that you were special and had mind powers? Well those powers are somewhat out of your control right now.. and they are using The Mind Link to delve deeper into the connection our family shares. Your power is digging through The Bleed Effect and storing any knowledge you need within your mind.. but you aren't ready for such things yet, which is why you blacked out right now."_

I nod, getting out of my bath and instinctively willing my dress into reality. I blink."Wait, what?" I look down to see myself fully dressed in my usual clothing."M-mom? How did I do that?"

Sensing a distressed sigh. _"Maybe I should shut off the mind link for now, Alice... it may be helping your body cope with my power coursing through you but I forgot that it does this by adapting you to it, rather than just making you resistant."_

"Does that mean Mommy's powers are becoming mine?" I ask of her, incapable of hiding the honest glee in my voice.. why would I be happy that I was draining mothers power? I get an imaginary laugh and a no as an answer.

 _"No, rather, your body is being transformed in order to compensate the passing of my power, giving you your own powers in turn... Powers that are copied from my own, that is."_ I nod, that makes sense.

Suddenly, there is a knock on my door and I barely consciously unclasp the hair pin, allowing/forcing mother to take control. 'Cause, lets face it, I don't wanna deal with more stuff right now.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Seconds later... - Alice's Room - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Opening my eyes to find myself abruptly forced to take control, I feel a vein popping in my head."Alice! I was doing something important in there, y'know?!"

"Sorry mommy, but I don't wanna deal with people right now..." Oh crap, did I make my daughter anti-social?

Shaking my head, I focus on the situation at hand."Come in!"

The door opens to reveal a young, muscled man with brown hair and wearing a suit with a top-hat on. A gentleman? No, I've seen this man before... its the Mayor... How?! I don't remember him being this young?!

The man stares into me and then motions for the people behind him to shut the door and watch out for any intruders. A quick viral pulse reveals that he has the whole tavern surrounded.

And also... that this man... is infected. An evolved.

He sighs as my mind wracks itself for any plausible possibility and finding none, he motions for us to sit at the table and I do so opposite of him.

Releasing a breath to relieve himself of the atmospheric pressure, he speaks."Even if you aren't a demon, you sure feel like one, milady Phoenix."

I quirk an eyebrow in confusion and he shakes his head in negative."N-no, you were not ratted out by anybody, its just that I gleamed that knowledge from the essence you left behind on your crime scenes."

Cracking my neck to show him just how thin the ice he is walking on is right now, I speak."Explain it to me why there is an Evolved outside of Tristain."

He waves his hands in front of himself, both apologetically and fearfully."A-Ah, of course. Let me start from the beginning. I am Jonathan Corwin, the mayor of this... ruinous city. I am also a devout follower of The Church Of Zeus and also one of its co-founders."

I tilt my head in confusion."Didn't know Lucian had international associates..." I say somewhat disbelieving.

He gulps."W-well, its more like... I am a survivor of his previous actions. Do you remember the incident involving Lord Lucian, his evolved guard and Lord Jule, the Romanian priest who came to test the heretic religion?"

Receiving a nod from me, he continues."I was a part of the Jule's guards... but I rebelled once I witnessed the power of Zeus."

A traitor, how quaint. Oh well, you reap what you sow. Looking at him, I speak."That must've gotten you in Lucian's good graces, hadn't it?"

He nods, slowly."Y-yes. After the battle.. or, rather, the carnage that ensued, I was allowed to drink a.. Swirling Vial, its contents in a constant state of chaos."

My eyes grow wide."And where did Lucian get this vial?"

Another gulp."H-he said that it was a gift from Lord Zeus himself."

I place a hand onto my chin in thought, why would father grant this worm of a ma-... do not tell me, father had predicted this? No, no no.. if that was true then none of this would have ever happened and I would have been told of Henrietta's little ploy. Wait... are you telling me that it was just a simple instinct?

Turning towards the sweating man."And did he say anything about the vial? As to why you were given the vial?"

He nods. Oh?"Lord Lucian told me that Lord Zeus said how I had a destiny to fulfill, but that not even he knows what exactly that meant, only that I had to be one of his blood to complete it successfully."

Yep, simple instincts. He can lift planets, create life on desolate worlds, drain limitless energies from the void and now he has instinct equal to premonition. Wow, just how powerful is father really?

Shaking my head again as I look at him."And you believe that I am the one who can aid you in fulfilling that destiny?"

Another nod."Y-yes, actually. I do not know why, but my.. my .. instincts, I suppose that's what they're called, are telling me that I need to help you in any way I can."

Smiling suddenly, I speak to him as I extend a hand."Well now. I suppose those are some good news if I've ever heard any. Shall we get to business immediately then?"

He shakes my hand and his head at the same time."I'm afraid not. The Serelevare mafia knows where you live now and I would like it if you could come with me to my Mansion. It is very well protected and we can easily gather anything you need from there."

Nodding, I ask a question."Sure, but how did you know that I needed something *gathered*."

He blinks."I... I... I did not? That was just..."

I smile at him."Don't worry, you'll get used to it one day."

He grunts."That was fairly mean of you, milady."

Laughing, I reply."Yeah, you'll get used to that too one day."

He lets out a sigh as we stand up and wordlessly walk into a black and gold carriage, the horses ready to gallop towards his mansion.

"HIYA!" I hear the driver yell as slapping sounds echo out and the carriage speeds forwards.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde The Madman: And that is it for chapter 7 Of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.**_

 _ **In any case, were finally getting to the good parts of this prologue part of the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	8. From The Rage Of Life

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 _ **Here comes the next chapter, aka. Chapter Eight Of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!  
**_

 _ **This chapter will be another introductory one.**_

 _ **It will also feature yet another Game, namely, The Shadow Of Mordor. This is where I got the wraith world fiasco from, in case anyone was wondering. Can't believe Mordor is not in the dictionary yet, such HERESY.**_

 _ **Anyways, not much else for me to say here. I sincerely hope that you enjoy reading the chapter so let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _One Week Later... - The Savage Lands Of The Balkan - Zeus' Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Geheemmnn." A sad, gurgling sound escaped the fallen beings lips as he lay down face in the dirt, a black elven blade sticking out of his back as he tries to reach the small rushing stream of water nearby.

The ebony-adorned male elf pushes the sword deeper into the beings flesh."Damn Borken. Why can't you just die already?!"

The being sniffs sadly."What did Crothu ever do to you to deserve this?" The Borken speaks clearly, perhaps too clearly for the elven man's liking.

The elf scoffs."You were born useless to us, nothing more than a filthy **zero**." And with that, he pushes the sword fully inside before taking it out with force and the Borken finally gives up, his blood coloring the grassland beneath.

A final smirk as the elf looks down towards the supposed corpse."Too smart to live and yet, too stupid to put his pants on the correct way around. Fucking Hybrids..." The elf walked away, proud of himself as the Borken's body slowly healed him.

You see, The Borken are the perfect Hybrid, created by the merging of two races, namely, the Elves and the Orcs. Unlike the halfbreed, which carry traits of either race more than the other, a Hybrid carries all of its parents powers and heritage, usually making them hated by their elven parents for it.

The Borken are large, tall humanoid beings with skin colors raging from grey to green, with all the muscle structure of Orcs and long elf-like ears. They can have hair, but since they have normally very dark and abused lives, most either have it fall out or have white or black hair. Other hair colors are possible but are insanely rare.

I feel myself seethe at the racism in front of me as I watch the scene unfold from Louise's Heart Shard that had fallen nearby. As the elven man's form fully disappears into the distance, I focus my will into the heart shard and force it to move as it manages to flow with the water towards the Borken.

... I just realized that the word Borken is an anagram of broken. How fitting, as whichever elf decided to name them that surely thought.

Crothu manages to open his eyes as the bright orange light strikes his eyes."W-w-what is that?"

He asks nobody in particular and I grin. _"Tell me, mortal. Do you wish to live?"_

Uncharacteristic wisdom shines within the creature's eyes."A-a-and w-what f-for? I will o-only be b-b-beaten a-again."

I soften my voice. _"Touch the crystal... and I will explain why you do have a reason to live. I beg of you to hear me out and... if you still wish to die, then I will grant that to you."_

The Borken gulps and forces his broken body to move as he grasps the crystal and falls unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Seconds later... - The Void-Scape Of Zeus - Crothu's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I found myself healed and no longer in pain as I opened my eyes to find myself... Nowhere?

"What is this place?" I ask out loud, my voice surprisingly clear again, as if my neck hasn't ever been snapped by an angry slave master.

"This, my friend, is a void-scape of mine. A phantasmal realm that does not truly exist outside of my mind and you have been brought here, by me." I hear that same voice echo as I turn around to face the being that spoke to me beforehand.

He... it... that being is not made out of anything.. just.. red energy? Essence? But to have a body of essence.. this being is surely a god."Wrong." I hear being said as I wake back into reality.

I see him smiling at me."Please friend, take a seat." And with a snap of his fingers, a strange chair forms out of nothing. Deciding to follow his orders, I sit down at the strange oval table.

Wait, since when was that table there?!"It does not matter. Please focus yourself."

Hearing that I shake my head and crack my neck. Whatever this being wants of me it is better for me to be focused."Y-yes, forgive me great one.. its just that all this is.."

He smiles. He has definitely done this kind of thing before."Too unbelievable? Too sudden? Too Impossible? Hehe, my friend if you dare to accept my offer, you will find that this kind of thing, as you so eloquently put it, will become normality for you."

Normality? All this? Just what the hell is this anyway. I hear him sigh."Let me explain. I am Zeus, The Primal Being Of Change, Evolution, Ambition and Destruction.. basically The Primal Being of Chaos itself, really. Normally, you would be turned into an apostle of mine who would be the Avatar of one of these things."

I tilt my head."Turned into an.. apostle? You mean you wish to offer me your power? In exchange for what?" He smirks."You catch on quick. Good, you will need that form of Intelligence for what I am about to propose.

Taking a sip of his cup, he continues."In order for this to make even the slightest form of sense to you, I must explain my own current situation."

I nod with a shrug."Go on, I am listening."

And he nods in return."You see, I have a daughter named Louise. You may have heard of her, as she is the famed Phoenix Of Tristain."

I grin suddenly, surprising the being now known as Zeus."Yes, I have. The masters speak of her with voices full of fear!" The being returns my grin as well."Good. That makes this incredibly easier. You see, you and Louise are very much alike and, as such, your essence is compatible with hers, which brings me to the final part of this."

Another sip of his cup as he continues."Louise has recently been defeated in battle and has had one of her Hearts shattered, its pieces scattering across your world and actively seeking valuable hosts in order to survive. These shards each carry about five to ten percent of her full power, depending on their size."

My eyes grow wide."You mean, my compatibility makes me one of those potential hosts?"

A slow nod."Yes, indeed it does. However, the shard that has fallen near you has taken too long to find a host and, as such, its power is extremely weakened. This is mostly because it is simply too small and carries the least amount of power."

"And what does that exactly mean?" I find myself asking as I tilt my head in confusion again.

He takes in and releases a breath."It means that should you accept and become a host for my daughters Heart Shard, you will start out far weaker than I would like to make you."

I blink."Wait a moment here, what will happen once your daughter eventually comes for the shard?"

He nods."Nothing much. You will simply be placed inside one of her artificial Life-Pools. This will grant me complete control over your body, making the extraction of the shard painfully easy and allowing you to keep all the power you had gathered so far."

Hearing his words, I place a hand on my chin."You said that the Shard is small and does not carry much power, correct? What happens if I manage to overpower the Shard?"

He shrugs."Then you gain the ability to take it out yourself, even if I would not recommend that since.. well, its gonna hurt like a bitch."

"But would that not make it possible for me to not carry out my end of the bargain." I say this honestly and he smiles."Boy, if you had the slightest idea of betraying me, popping your heart and infusing the shard into another Borken would be incredibly easy. Then again, if you wanted to betray me, you would not have asked."

Gulping as I realize the grave portions of this deal, I close my eyes in thought for a second as my mind drifts towards my people."I am sure that you already somehow know this.. but the reason I was beaten is because I-"

"Because you had rebelled against the way the elves have been treating your people and yourself. I know and I support your decision... however, I will not allow you to simply reverse your positions should you decide to accept." Tilting my head again, I ask."Forgive me, great one, but I do not understand what you mean by that?"

He sighs."I mean that if you manage to win over the elves and free your people, I will not let you make the elves your slaves like they had done to you."

My eyes grow wide."I had not even thought of that!... but I can say for sure that most of my people would like that. What else could I do in my situation?!"

The being places a hand on his own chin before his eyes grow wide and a perverted grin etches itself upon his face."The elves sure have some ladies amongst them that are of high station, correct? Why not simply marry one of them? To show that your peoples can forgive one another."

Shaking my head in negative, I speak."Those kinds of relationships already exist, Lord Zeus. While quite a few of my people are slaves, most of them are being forced into becoming soldiers.. hell, the whole of The Savage Balkan is being transformed into a place where the Elves can train powerful and mighty soldiers for their eventual Grand War."

This time he tilts his head."Their Grand War? I'm afraid I don't follow."

Nodding, I continue."The elves are forcing us into becoming seasoned warriors by making us constantly battle for survival within the wild lands of The Balkan. Since this makes the death toll very high, they are making our females into whores and encouraging rape in every male. Then, once the baby is eventually born, they are forcefully grown via black magic. This makes them perfectly unstable and gullible soldiers with the willpower of children. Stupid, dumb and very much knowing nothing other than battle."

I can feel sheer hatred growing as the atmosphere becomes diluted with every word I spoke, but I find myself unable to shut up. Suddenly, Zeus breathes in and out, fire and rage reeling off him in waves of power."Tell me, do your masters ever walk around during the day?"

I shake my head."No, not really. They say that they simply hate sunlight."

Hearing him laughing evilly, I gulp as he continues."Well, my friend. It would seem that your masters are Vampires. My Enemies. And it will be through you that I will make them suffer for all they have done to your people." Black, hate-etched words leave the beings mouth as I nod slowly. Realizing that I've passed the point of no return, I take in a deep breath.

"Alright, I shall accept your deal. What must I do?" And with that, he grins at me insanely."Why, my friend, all you must do, is simply shake my hand."

Extending his hand over the table, he waits for my final answer. Sighing as if this was something bothersome, I extend my right hand while rubbing the back of my head with the other one.

"Lets see how this goes then, shall we?" He grins as he firmly shakes my hand."No friend. It won't be me you will be doing this with..."

My eyes grow wide as powerful energies enter my body."... but my daughter Louise, The Phoenix Of Tristain herself."

And with that, I let myself lose consciousness as my body falls down once again.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Meanwhile... - Corwin's Mansion in The City Of Salem - Louise's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Finally.. Its done!" I can't help myself as I yell out in glee. My essence forge was finally complete and that meant I did not need to consume anymore people. True, it had taken him a week to gather all the necessary resources, but Jonathan had proven himself far more resourceful than I had originally seen him as.

"You managed to do it?! Wow, that looks.. incredible." Jonathan says as he suddenly waltzes in with a surprised grin on his face.

Smiling at his perfect timing, I speak."Come, drink of the forge. You've earned it."

Blinking in confusion, he quickly walks over to me as he places his hands onto a rune etched upon the surface of the forge and gasps as immense amounts of essence flow into him, feeding him and healing any wound.

"W-whoah." He mutters out and I smirk.

The Essence Forge is a construct of fathers own creation. A strange machine of obviously alien design that constantly draws void mana through a miniature but always stable portal and then runs it through several transformation sequences before turning it into pure Essence. Its a fifty fifty process, but since the void is endless and inexhaustible, it is a machine that manages to feed all of my shapers and every evolved upon Halkeginia or otherwise... well, I know they have it upon Euphoria, not really on any other worlds that father has influence upon.

Excusing himself with a thank you towards me, he leaves the room as I lay down onto a Royal Bed strapped onto the forge. This will allow me to rest and recover all of the Shards power and stabilize it, allowing Alice to no longer be in any long-time danger.

As soon as I lay down into the bed, however, I feel a massive headache hit me."URGH!" Grunting out in pain as I feel myself passing out, my instincts telling me not to resist it and that this will bring good news...

I find myself grinning, whatever brought forth this headache must be of Fathers design!

My glee nearly overwhelms me as my grin goes from ear to ear and I finally pass out.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde The Madman: An that is it for chapter eight of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **So here is our second.. no our fourth Shard Host, I think you will like him. Why? Because his current situation is completely fucked up, hehe.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	9. To The Fury Of A Phoenix

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?  
**_

* * *

 ** _Here comes chapter nine of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you enjoy the chapter._**

 ** _The reason this didn't come up within the usual two hour distance between chapters is because I had temporarily lost my net connection._**

 ** _God all this white makes me realize just how damn dirty my screen looks. (too many overly courageous bugs that didn't get the idea to land on a window)_**

 ** _Anyways, here goes nothing!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Moments afterwards... - Within The Web Of Intrigue - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

 _I reopen my eyes to find myself within a dreamlike state.  
_

 _The scene before my eyes shifts from nothingness to a group of strange creatures that I've never seen before. They are called The Borken, as my mind explains to me._

 _They are the slave army of Evelyn's vampires, most likely the first invasion force that is intended to weaken me and Tristain before their own invasion begins._

 _I may not agree with her methods... but my great aunt sure knows how to get things done considering I had no idea about this going on within The Savage Balkan at all._

 _Anyways, back to the scene. A group of ebony-clad vampires is kicking a visibly exhausted Borken. A person named Crothu. While his brothers and sisters watch inactive. Such cowardice, but I suppose I cannot blame them for it, they know no different._

 _"You filthy little zero! How dare you even think about stealing from us?!" The leading elf yells out pompously. Wait... zero?... well that brings up quite a few amazing memories, now does it not..._

 _"But you don't even eat our food! Why would you care about me stealing one measly piece of meat?" He asks fearfully. I feel one of my eyebrows rising. He sure can take a beating to speak that clearly while being kicked around by Vampires._

 _Or, maybe its just that they are pitifully weak._

 _... even still. The elf continues."That piece of meat could have been given to a warrior deserving of it! Not you, scum. You are worthless. No muscles, no magic capability, no speed, no skill... nothing! How the bloody hell did you even survive all this time is beyond me."_

 _To his credit, the Borken grinned at that."That's because Crothu is smart! Smarter than all other Borken!"_

 _The elves scoff in unison as they stop kicking him."Ah, but you see, your masters do not need smart Borkens. You want to know what we do to things we don't need?"_

 _He gulps and asks fearfully."W-what?"_

 _The leader takes out his black blade and stabs the Borken through the stomach."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-"_

 _The scene fades and the screaming stops as I am taken back to the Inner Dream._

* * *

 ** _Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break..._**

* * *

 _Moments later... - The Inner Dream - Louise's Point Of View..._

* * *

"GRAAAAAAAAAARH!" I hear myself roar out in sheer fury as my eyes open and I sit up with lighting speed.

"WHOA! Calm down lady!" I hear a strangely familiar voice tell me. Turning around, I see the same Borken named Crothu looking at me with worried eyes.

He is kinda cute like that. Shaking my head and fiercely blushing, I manage to mutter out."Ugh.. Are you Crothu?"

I asked him that since I knew no other way to start this conversation otherwise.

He nods."Yes. And you are Louise, correct?"

I nod back at him as we both stand up. Uuuu, he is taller than me."W-what? Did I do something wrong?"

Letting out a sigh."Forget it. Lets take a seat, it will be easier to converse like that."

Watching me for a second before muttering a silent women are weird comment, he follows me and takes a seat opposite of me. Momentarily focusing myself to the mind link, I learn how Alice is currently playing in Jonathan's gardens, kept safe by a multitude of evolved guardsmen who seem to look at her as if she was some form of miniature goddess.

Letting out a breath of relief, I turn to stare at him."Can you explain your situation to me and how is it you met my father first?"

He nods with a blink."Sure.. well basically, as I'm sure you've seen the memory itself, I was beaten half to death and then dragged towards a stream of water which apparently contained a piece of your heart. Once I touched the shard, your father and I made a deal within his... space-place-thing."

I let out a laugh and he rubs the back of his head before continuing."The deal itself was just that he... or rather, you would give me the power necessary to save my people from the vampires torture."

Hearing this, I let out a viral pulse and test him... Only to find that he and I possess the same type of essence. The essence of a person who had once lost all hope. The Essence of a person who had been... **broken**.

The Essence... of a Zero. Reopening my eyes, I silently state loud enough for him to hear it."A zero, huh..."

Gulping, He looks at me with depressed eyes."Y-yes. That's what they call me since I have apparently zero talent for anything and the only good thing I have is useless to them."

Smiling at him, I flick my fingers and show him my own memories of being called Zero. His head rockets backwards as a massive amount of information enters his mind. Soon, he recovers and looks at me with widened eyes."You.. you are the same as.. me?"

I nod."Yes, I am. It would seem that father has a preference when it comes to his apostles. We are all zeroes one way or another."

Suddenly, He asks me with a strangle glance."I have heard that this is bad thing to ask a human woman but... how old are you?"

Shrugging because that question does not have the same effect on me as it does on other women... probably because I can't really be counted as one anymore, I speak."I am currently twenty-one years old. And you?"

My god, I can't believe that two years have already passed since father found me...

He blinks."That's four years younger than I figured. Oh well. Anyways, I'm eighteen."

"And that's exactly how much I figured you were old." I tell him somewhat nonchalantly.

He shrugs as he looks at me with a serious expression."So what now?"

Nodding, I motion for him to come closer and he does, standing up before doing so."I wish to offer you another deal. Not only will you gain the power of my shard... I also wish to offer you my blood, to turn you into my brother, so to speak."

His eyes widen at the implications."I-I-I would be honored.. to become the little brother of the Phoenix herself... who would have thought..." Musing to himself, he looks at me with confident eyes."Very well. What is it that I must do?"

I form a swirling vial, the same kind that Guiche drank so long ago."Drink this. And my blood shall become yours."

Nodding excitedly, he takes the vial and drinks deeply.

Grinning at him, I tell him one last thing before he returns to the real world."Good luck out there, little brother... and keep my heart shard safe, will you?"

He falls to the ground, but not before saying."Will do my b... best..."

His prone form disappears and I feel something light in my heart."I JUST GOT MYSELF A LITTLE BROTHER! YAY!" I squeal out loud, incapable of stopping myself and then laugh before blinking."I guess that means Alice got another uncle too! Best bring her the good news!"

And with that, I sit back down and refocus my mind link to Alice... and then find myself staring at a note which had suddenly appeared on my imaginary table. Blinking, I pick it up and open it.

 _"Hello there, daughter of mine! I hope that your first meeting with your newest brother went well. Oh and, here's some tips that you can use to fix your mind link." Signed, Your Beloved Father, Zeus aka., Alex._

Laughing at fathers antics, I look down towards the part where he wrote the tips..."Here's the shit your doing wrong. Fix it by doing this?" What in the world? I get the urge to touch the note with a finger and from it, a MASSIVE COLLECTION of notes falls out, all titled the same as the last part of the first note.

I take one look at the gigantic pile of letters and simply say."Well..."

And finish."Fuck."

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Moments later... - Near The Spring - Crothu's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Ugh." I mutter out as I force myself to stand up from my laying position to find out how I am still impaled through the chest by the black ebony blade.

Pulling it out and watching in fascination as my flesh regenerates the hole nearly instantaneously, I give the black blade a few swings and find it.. fairly nice. There's still a scar where the blade was stuck, but that does not matter right now.

 _"It is a sword made for a Vampire.. so the metal should be able to easily withstand your level of power."_ I hear Louise's voice echoing in my mind.

"Withstand my power?" I ask her and get a mental image pointing towards a rock. _"Punch that."_

She tells me and I shrug. Hell, whats the worst that could happen?

My punch connects with the rock and it cracks easily, making me grin. _"You have the potential to reach much greater heights of power."_

"Nice.." Those words nearly make me shiver with glee as I turn around towards the stream to look at myself. Finding the image to be absolutely incomprehensible, I make my way upstream towards the originating lake.

Arriving there within moments at newly-founded speed, I take a good look at myself. Currently, I am wearing my normal black pants and my combat boots, standard things given by the elves to us... no other article of clothing was on me. Slaves don't get much else.. and I got these by stealing them in the first place anyway.

But that's not what caught my attention. I had hair. Black colored hair, that is. And it also went all the way down to my ass.

 _"Uhh.. father must've first rejuvenated your whole body to heal you completely. That also caused your body to regenerate at a great pace so all the extra material must've went to your hair... or it might be because of my blood, because everyone in our Family has hair that long."_ Louise explains over our mind link.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do with all this hair?" I ask her somewhat annoyed.

 _"You could always just cut it off..."_ She says and I take one look at the black blade before shaking my head in negative."No thanks. You said that everyone in our family has this kind of long hair, right? Are there any men in our family?"

 _"Of course there are.. There are three men currently in our family that have hair that long."_ Hmmm, okay then. I have an idea.

Finding a few pieces of Rope-Wine, I tie the hair into a long-ass ponytail. With a mental nod of approval from Louise, I simply continue onwards."That makes me number four then, I suppose."

Suddenly, my stomach growls and I realize that I must've wasted a lot of nutrients in order to regenerate all that damage. I wonder if there are any animals in the area.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaim loudly as my vision darkens momentarily and several orange lights pop up in my line of sight.. I recognize those shapes as common deer.

 _"What you just experienced is an evolved ability called Viral Pulse. With it, you can stealthily collect information about your surroundings.. but it only works on living things. You will become capable of detecting Vampires with it eventually.."_ I nod at her explanation as she stops to do something in the Inner Dream.

"But that day is not today." A returned imaginary nod is given as I silently approach the deer and then, as if I had done this a thousand times, I leap from the bushes and impale its heart easily. Once I look over the corpse, a strange impulse takes over me and I place my hand inside the deer. Several red threads leave my flesh and soon, the deer is no more.

"I can eat things instantaneously? That's bloody convenient." Standing up, I release a viral pulse to scan the area to find out exactly where and how far I had been dragged by the Vampire asshole that tried to kill me.

Taking the black blade in my hand, I feel myself disgusted at the thought of exactly what the sword may have been used for and then shove it into the ground, spending a minute to bury it beneath the earth.

Then I make my way towards the closest War Camp... which is a good mile away, dammit!

Basically a place where tired slave Borken can apply themselves to become soldiers and fight. Because of their empowered pride, no Borken can stay a slave or a whore for too long. Yes, that's right, there are many females who become warriors in order to escape their fate... they usually get raped if they don't win a battle so I don't really know how much that helps them. At least they male who is raping them is someone who proved themselves superior through combat, if that even means anything to them.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Minutes later... - War Camp Hlagore - Crothu's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Holy hells..." Is exactly what many mouths mutter as I pass, recognizing me with ease despite my changes.

One female points at my exposed stomach."How is he alive? We saw one of the masters stab him? Look, there's even a scar on his stomach!"

Grinning at them, I slowly approach the War Handler, a basic recruiter for the elves army. He looks at me with scared eyes and I cant help but laugh."C-C-C-Crothu!? How are you still alive?! And what the fuck do you want?!"

Cracking my neck, I state simply."Isn't it obvious? I regenerated. That made me realize I might not be talentless after all. I think its time for me to join the army."

He gulps."I think you know this but every Borken has a title to chose... what's yours?"

Ah yeah, titles are kinda like surnames for us. Granted, if I am Louise's little brother then my surname is Of The De La Valerie. God that's a mouthful."Since I managed to survive one of the masters, lets make this something epic..."

Placing my hand to my chin in thought, I grin as a dramatic name echoes in my mind."I shall be Crothu, The Invincible!"

Gulping but deciding not to question my naming skills, he simply gives me a hastily written note. My application for the next proving grounds.

Only the best of the best can gain the right to compete within the army. This continues in a way even after the proving grounds as my people constantly battle for supremacy. I first need to be in complete control over my people and then I will destroy the elves hold over them.

Walking away with a swagger and note in hand, I make my way to the proving grounds. Lucky for me, the next tournament starts tomorrow. I know this since I was planning on going to watch it. Usually, slaves can't do this but hey, I'm smart enough to do it.

The normal audience is the high-level captains and chieftains alike who are looking out for potential recruits... and to kill any other rival chieftain before they recruit their target.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Day - The Proving Grounds Of Hlagore - Crothu's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Much of last night was spent on preparing myself mentally and physically as I had no weapon and bringing the elven blade with me would have been a bad idea.. that does not mean I can't go and get it later.

I realized that my new powers have awakened my essence. I could now use my life force as a weapon and here, in the Savage Balkan, that meant one of two things.

I could either become a shaman, healing my warriors in battle. Quite a few high-ranking chieftains were shamans so that wasn't such a bad thought.

However... with the other choice being to become a Berserker... yeah, I didn't take too long to decide. Thing is, while berserkers aren't really rare considering the mental state of my peoples, they usually leave a massive mess of corpses when they reveal themselves.

I am not the first Borken whose inner power awakened once they were nearly killed by one of the masters, but I am certainly someone who had it much rougher than the rest. While they were beaten, I was killed.. and that only furthers my acclaim should I win.

That brings me to where I am now. In the middle of an arena, alongside fifty other Borken.

"Now listen up, ya maggots!" The captain who was chosen to be the spokesman yells out loudly.

All of us present him with our full attention as he speaks."I know what you might be thinking. I just have to survive this and then I can finally stop being a slave. And lemme be the guy that tells ya, THAT AIN'T FUCKING TRUE."

Many gulps from fear or surprise, as the captain continues."You've got to impress the crowd if you really want to live! Make them laugh, make them cry, make them scream out in satisfaction! And ya know how to do this, maggots?"

Many shake their heads in negative, the fools. The captain grins."Ya don't just go and kill yer enemy, ye butcher them with all ye got! If yer kills are boring, then you should hope to be the last person alive, else ye be killed fer being a boring sod!"

He grins at their displeasure."Now, I's gonna go up there with the rest of my fellas. You's gonna wait here till I climb up... and when I say go... you start killing each other for five minutes. Survive that and then you get to fight some more in the arena as a contestant for any of them first ranks."

We all watch the elder warrior go up the stairs as we spread out, weapons at the ready or cowering in a corner and hoping nobody notices. I laugh heartily as several people, of both genders, point their weapons at me.

"You's the weakest of all o' us here, we's gonna butcher you first!" Grinning at them with my insanity growing inside as I ready my fists, orange energy starting to form around them."Come then, weaklings."

"One, two, three... GO, LET THE KILLING BEGIN!" The resounding yell of the chieftain echoes as several weapons instantaneously penetrate my body and their users smirk as if victorious.

"All that talk, but once a weakling, always a weak-wait, why's he still standing?!" A male says and I grin again as I grab his sword which was struck into my shoulder and smash his shoulder with an essence-filled chop.

"GRYAHAHHAHEIIIIIIIIH." He screams out in pain as the others pull their weapons out of me in fear. I take one look at them before saying."Didn't you fools hear? I am Crothu, THE INVINCIBLE!"

My wounds regenerate within seconds as the crowd screams out in applause. Taking a battleaxe dropped by one of my would-be killers, I take it in both hands and swing it, leaping towards them with massive strength.

The blow shatters bone and tears flesh as six Borken are made into halved corpses, their blood erupting and covering me.

"YEEEEEEEEEEAH!" The cheers of the crowd serve only to further my blood-lust and I continue my rampage as I run towards the Borken I spoke to earlier, the one who called me weak.

His broken shoulder ensures that he is currently unable to use his right arm and I take his sword out of my shoulder as I approach him."Time to die, worm."

My words shatter his mind as he pisses himself and I start slashing him, decorating the stone wall behind him in crimson red.

"CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU!" The crowd cheers for me once more and I turn around to see several chieftains looking at me with glee in their eyes. Too bad I'm nobody's servant anymore. I am going to be my own master from now on.

Focusing myself on the battlefield and noticing how more than half of us have already died, I find myself being slammed into a wall by a female with a large iron shield and a small steel mace in hand."Die you bastard!"

Oh my, I must've killed her sister or something. Oh well, survival of the fittest as they say. Recovering from her blow, I manage to kick her left knee and break it, forcing her to fall down to the ground in pain.

The last thing she saw before being split in two was my new axe being lifted up into the sky.

"DUUG! DUUG! DUUG!" The crowd cheers again but not for me this time as a massive male, even by Borken standards, emerges from the pile of corpses. He seems to have butchered something into a mass of meat before walking towards me.

He points his axe at me."You are strong! Submit to me and I will make you my lieutenant when I achieve victory!" Ah yes. There was another way one may survive this. If they become the servant of another, that is.

Readying my own steel cleaver, I take one look at him before rushing towards him, axe ready to cleave once more."I think not."

To my surprise, he side steps my blow as if experience and then slams his axe down onto my flesh, nearly doing to me what I had done to the others but not managing to cut me completely."You should'a listened! Now you's dead meat."

Pulling out his axe, he lets me fall down as he believes me dead."CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU!" The crowd cheers my name once again as I stand up, fully regenerated, and leap onto him while jamming my axe into his neck.

"W-what?! I-i-impossible!" He mutters out with thick red blood pooling around his mouth.

"Maybe for you..." I begin as I tear out my axe and let him wobble on his legs as I jump off him.

Readying my axe and filling my arm with essence, I finish."... but not for **me**." My swing tears his head clean off as I turn around and raise my hands into the air."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

I roar out for the sheer drama and it seems to work beautifully as the crowd roars with me.

Turning around to the now terrified but still alive warriors, around thirteen of them, just enough for a small gang, I grin at them with glee in my voice before showing them a thumbs down." **Submit.** "

All but two of them instantaneously kneel down, both of them women. Both white-haired.. are they sisters?

"No! I refuse to let myself become some male's fuck toy!" The older sister screams out as she charges me, sword in hand. However, the sword is rather short so I avoid it and easily make sure that my fist meets her face.

The little sister sees this and kneels down crying. I turn my head down to look at the body of the fallen female. She is merely unconscious, not dead. Nodding to myself, I grin."Good enough."

Once again raising my hands up in the air, I let out a roar and the crowds roar with me."RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The spokesperson grins, that means I did good."Very well! That means we have a winner. All hail Hlagore's newest berserker Crothu, THE INVINCIBLE!"

"CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU!" Their cheers make me incapable of stopping myself as I grin, today was a good day.

Heh, now I just have to survive against the other survivors. Haha, tomorrow will be fun!

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde The Madman: And that is it for chapter nine of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU!, Lol you don't even know how fun that last scene was to type down.**_

 _ **Phew, glad that's over though, this chapter is a good thousand words larger than normal. The largest one yet in this story, actually.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Anyway, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	10. Blood And Ashes

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 _ **And here comes chapter 10, already lol, of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **Not much else I have to say here...** _

_**Yes this is crossover'ed with Shadow Of Mordor, I had already stated that beforehand.**_

 _ **Anyways, I sincerely hope that you enjoy the chapter, let's begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Day... - Crothu's new base camp - Louise's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Wadda we do with dis boss?" A Borken approaches me from behind as I slowly dig out the black blade Crothu buried beforehand. Looking behind to see him pointing towards the pile of tree's I had them cut down.

Laughing at bit, I nod at him."Get something sharp and cut the wood into planks. We's gonna use them to make towers, later."

He salutes me and runs off to the other males in the gang.

Cruthu's current gang consists of four women and nine men. Since one of the women knows a lot about poisons, I figured she also knew a lot about herbs, so I had Crothu send them all to gather said herbs which they will then plant nearby.

Two of the males, the ones who belong to the real generation, those who were born and raised without the use of Black Magic, have been sent out to scout the area and take notice of every animal herd or pack nearby. This will be useful for food later on.

The rest of the males are set to gathering wood and chopping down unnecessary trees in the area, as the lake is surrounded by a forest.

Ah yes, the location which Crothu had chosen to become his base of operations is the same Mountain forest lake next to the once-buried black blade.

Taking a look at said blade, I move away from sight to some rocks and then use its metal, alongside Crothu's looted steel axe, to create a new cleaver. A large, heavy and very much dull white-steel cleaver with a fully metallic handle. The actual color is black but I have infused the weapon with white life fibers so that not much can actually break it.

The axe will serve Crothu well in the future. Cracking my neck and sitting down in a meditating position, which is basically a sigh that lets us switch, I close my eyes and let Crothu take over again.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Two days later... - Hlagore's Great Arena - Crothu's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Let us all welcome our top five young soldiers, three of them warriors, one shaman and one berserker! All of them competing for the same honor... THE TITLE OF CHIEFTAIN!" The spokesman yells out with pride in his voice.

With a deep breath, he continues."Today is a very special day, for the masters mistress, the Overlady of this region, Lady Sylmae herself, has come to watch the proving battlefield!"

The crowd yells out in cheers as our heads turn towards a special balcony, completely covered from the light of the sun, and watch the Lady stand up from her throne to calm the crowd. Without a word, she motions the spokesperson to continue.

With a nod, he turns back towards the crowd as the elven woman sits back down, her butler quickly offering her a glass of red wine... well, red blood, that is.

"Now, as if customary, we shall introduce our competitors! One by one your names shall be called out and you will enter the arena from your cages!" The arena is a huge egg-like structure with a multitude of great gates blocked by iron portcullises. It isn't just sand however. Rather, the arena itself if made up to look much alike to the wild outside of the Balkan, there are tree's, animals, small slopes and lots and lots of big rocks. Each entrance is heightened up so that when a champion leaves the gates, they can be seen by the whole arena.

"Introducing the first, who had completed his first trial, by pure Annihilation, Nakra The Butcher!" He screams out as a random thought enters my mind. Oh right, there are three ways one could have passed the trial beforehand.

A massive Borken leaves the northern gate, bearing a massive iron cleaver in each hand and then raising them into the air as he roars.

The first is Annihilation, and this is the most beloved of the three by the way, which meant killing everyone that applied with you. This guy must be strong.

Screaming echoes as the crowds cheer once more and the spokesperson continues with a smile on his face. Someone's getting paid tonight.. but well, even I can see that he's doing his job correctly.

"Introducing the second, she who surprised all by her appearance, she who had completed her trial by Domination, Sitri The Weapon Mistress!"

A small Borken woman leaves the eastern gates this time, pumping a scarred fist into the air, the female's in the audience cheer for her loudly. Oh, and domination is basically you kill some people and then make others submit.. same as me, really.

"Introducing the third, he who had won by sheer Submission, Rug The Torturer!" Another massive Borken leaves the gates from the western platform... he remains motionless and has a huge black cowl over his head... someone's a bit anti-social isn't he?

Submission is making everybody submit... this is the rarest kind of victory... how he managed to make all fifty people submit before anyone died if beyond me.

Was probably something staged.

Anyways, moving on."Introducing the fourth, she whose magics reaped the lives of fifteen people before the others submitted themselves and thus achieving sheer Domination, Sara The Insane!

The.. floating and rather beautiful female levitates herself out of the south-eastern gate, her long white hair waving through the air in contrast of her pale grey skin. I shake my head, what the hell was that train of thought?

Focusing myself, I prepare to walk forward as the portcullis of my games, which are southern, opens.

"And finally, for the crowds champion, who had also won by sheer Domination, he whose flesh will heal any wound, CROTHU THE INVINCIBLE!"

"CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU!" The crowds scream for me as I leave the gates, strangely catching the small smirk appearing on Lady Sylmae's lips. Bloody hell, I really need to fuck something quick.

 _"Focus now, little brother. You cannot let yourself lose this."_ Louise's phantasmal voice echoes in my mind and I steel myself as if it was second nature for me, an imaginary smirk from her telling me it might just be so.

Cracking my neck, I notice the spokesperson grinning at me as the other competitors glare in my general direction. Well sorry for you not listening to the chieftain who probably told you to kill people artistically. I feel a vein popping on my forehead.

Not that it matters, they are all going to be dead by the end of these games. Readying my cleaver, I turn my head around towards the elven lady only to find her staring at my sweating chest. Blinking, she turns her head around acting cool, as if nothing happened.

Laughing a little, I turn back towards the arena, but not before I send her a wink."Now then, here comes the moment you have all been waiting for..."

"Three!" He screams out and we all focus our legs... and magic, for we needed to sprint into the forest in order to find a proper location.

All of us but one, that is. Nakra stands still, as if uncaring. Hmm, well I suppose a warriors best fighting position is raw, straight ground.. and the crowds are gonna love it if he kills someone there, I'm gonna take advantage of this.

"Two!" One of the females, the weapon mistress, lays down on all fours as if she was a wild animal and I nearly laugh. She has a gigantic crossbow on her back.

"One!" I crack my neck.

"GO!" And thus, the battle has begun.

Running through the forest, I kick Rug aside as he tries to stand in my way. With a grunt of disapproval, he then switches targets to one of the females as he realizes my intentions.

Reaching Nakra's plateau, I crack my neck again as he stares at me."Ah, a true fellow warrior. I knew at least one of the two other men would have a spine."

Shrugging, I simply state."Actually, Rug was coming here too but he gave me the go ahead first."

Nodding in surprise, the massive Borken Warrior readies his weapons."Very well! Let us see who is superior, come brother!"

"ROAAAARH!" A characteristic scream of battle fury echoes from my mouth as I leap towards Nakra's gigantic form.

He positions his weapons into a cross shape, trying to block my attack... bad idea.

Quickly making use of his slow movement, I turn my cleaver around so that the non-bladed part hits him, easily sending his left axe flying as he staggers and I dig my fingers into the stone wall.

"AAAAAARGH!" A sudden scream takes away our attention momentarily as we see Rug being splattered onto the wall opposite of us by a huge blast of earth rising from the ground.

Shaking my head and taking advantage of the disorientation, I quickly swing at his sides and cut open his stomach. He screams out and grabs his falling intestines with a hand and shoves them back inside. The moment of horror caused by this is enough for him to shove one of his axes into my chest.

Grinning as pain overtakes my horror, I headbutt him away from me and tear out his axe."GRYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" I yell out as I throw the axe to the ground next to him and the crowds go wilder and wilder with every nook my flesh regenerates.

"CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU!" The resounding music of the crowds echoes in my ears as I prepare one final strike, a blow filled with essence, and I leap into the air, this time cleaving a fear-filled Nakra, in half.

Not even having a minute to enjoy my kill, a giant crossbow bolt tears off my mouth before I could roar out. So rude.

Turning my jaw less head around, I take one look at at the supposedly camouflaged Sitri before flashing her a jaw-less, but equally blood-thirsty, smile."Bloody Hell..." She mutters out in fear as she tries to run away into the forest but I, like the rabid beast I felt myself turning into, leaped towards her neck and tore her head of just as my jaw regenerated.

I found the taste to be... quite appealing, actually. _"Ah, the many benefits of being an evolved. Eh, little brother?"_

"I s-submit!" Turning my head around as I notice Sara, along with her insane yet also fearful grin, shivering at me with her hands raised.

Taking one quick glance over her to confirm my raising desire, I simply state as I approach her."Accepted. You are my lieutenant from now on..."

She gulps in as I draw closer to her neck.".. but for tonight, you are also my toy."

Her eyes grow wide but before she can say anything, I simply slam her neck and thus, knock her out.

Dragging her out of the forest alongside the remainder of the head of Sitri, I walk up Nakra's Platform. The crowd waits for me to finish walking as I throw Sara's body aside and raise both of my arms up in the air."VICTORY! IS! MIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU! CROTHU!" They cheer and cheer as I glance at Lady Sylmae and then flash her a toothy, albeit bloody and insane, grin.

She smirks and winks at me in the blink of an eye before recomposing herself.

Turning back to my roaring, I let myself smirk even wider. Yeah, today was a good day, indeed!

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _At that same time... - Outskirts of Castle Olympus... - Reader's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Quickly! We must be done with this before the humans notice!" A hooded elven man quietly urges his partner.

"Maybe if you helped me dig, we would have already been done with this shit, for The Queen's Sake!" He replies.

"And if nobody kept watch we would have been caught by now! You sh-" A response stopped midway as the other one carves their objective out of the cold earth.

They both look at the ornamental urn with some interest."So that's it then? The urn carrying the ashes of the Phoenix's supposed lover?"

"Yeah, look. Even the name fits." The partner points at the center of the urn with a bony finger.

A satisfied nod from the other one as they both turn around."Quick. Give it here and lets teleport the hell out of here."

As the two elven men chant their spell, the magic of it spins the urn around, fully making the name of its contents visible.

Hello, its been awhile..

Dearest..

 **Siesta**.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 ** _Lord Joyde: And that is it for chapter 10 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!  
_**

 ** _Sorry for all the delays but with all the fucking writer's blocks, sickness, stepping on glass barefoot (yeah, that happened ._. ow) and the start of College, you could say I've been fucked in every way possible before I got enough energy to type this chapter down! I sincerely hope that you enjoy it..._**

 ** _Even if I realize that it's not my best chapter ever._**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	11. A Grandoise Coronation

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _So yeah, College._**

 ** _Fuck me school is on again... at least Its a LOT LESS than normal. :D_**

 ** _So yeah, this chapter is one of those where I have no idea wtf I am doing and am just typing by the seat of my pants to see where it goes._**

 ** _But.. come to think of it, most of my chapters are like that, other than ones which strike the story plot, those I give my best. That said, this is supposed to be one of those chapters so fuck me._**

 ** _I have no idea what to do. I mean, I've already planned out the war and what I'm going to do with Kirche/Avelyne, aka. The Hosts ... but I kinda don't know what to do in between._**

 ** _Oh well, here comes chapter 11 Of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you will enjoy, let's begin._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 _Castle Olympus Grounds... - The Runed Road - Kirche's Point Of View..._

* * *

 _"You do know that she can't contact you right now because Louise's mind is currently in no way stable enough to connect to three people at once! Give it time my girl, you will see her again soon."_ The ever so fatherly and deep voice of Zeus echoed in my mind, calming me down from my momentous outburst.

"I... I know, I just mist her. A lot." Pouting out loud for no reason whatsoever as we walk down the so-called Runed Road towards a certain ritual site in the mountains. Its basically a large road carved through a mountain with a multitude of man-made caves expanding it into the depths where rune mages practice several types of magics at once, more often than not the dangerous to others kind of magics.

"Me too." Tabitha mutters out silently and shyly as she reads a book about Euphorian magics... that's what people decided to call the magic of the Shapers. Turns out combining scientific knowledge and mana manipulation can give birth to some very interesting alchemical spells.

The two of us joined the Shapers after the battle for the main city.. partially because we had no other choice and mostly because we got an entry free of charge. I was incredibly shocked to find out that the crystal in my chest was a piece of Louise's heart and that power she had could be mine one day.

Written in the genome, or whatever the big orc dude explained it to be. Taking a look around, I notice four fire mages channeling a massive amount of power into a single orb of fire, most likely trying to re-recreate their own version of Louise's Chaos Fireball... how the hell does she have that much mana anyway?

They are unsuccessful in doing so and the fireball goes unstable, so they launch it shy high, creating a fairly impressive fireworks display."Pretty." Tabitha states with stars in her eyes as she blushes, noticing my stare.

Oh, why are we here, you ask? That's simple. We are going to finish our coronation and fully become Shapers... just have to scale this bloody mountain without collapsing first.

"Hello. Are you going to the Ritual Site as well?" A big chested blond half-elf comes into view as she appears from one of the side roads, several arcane arcs surrounding her as she walks.. someones been practicing magic.

The two of us nod."Hi! I'm Kirche and this is Tabitha, what's your name?"

"I'm Tiffania, although I would prefer to be called Tiffa... hmm, your names are familiar." She says as we continue walking upwards, a hand reaches to her chin as she thinks.

"Tiffa, eh? That's an unusual name." I say without any offense in my voice and she smiles at me.

"Says the girl whose named literally translates to Church." Tabitha's smart-ass remark makes my head twitch as Tiffa's joyous laughter echoes.

We continue to walk up for a couple more minutes and finally reach our destination.

A large straight expanse with an over-sized Void Rune etched into the ground, forming what would look like a gigantic pentagram from above. At each of the pentagrams ends is a Black Spire, y'know, one of those things that drains mana from void portals? They're probably here to fuel whatever ungodly spell someones gonna make here, possibly tonight.

"Welcome to Ascension's Rise, you three. I presume you are ready for your coronation?" None other than The Crumbling Dirt herself, aka. Matilda comes into view... although with a chest several sizes larger than I remember.

"Miss Longueville! I thought you were in prison." Tabitha says with equal curiosity and fear as she readies her staff, the book forgotten and thrown aside.

The older woman just laughs it off."I have been what you will become tonight for a long long time, darling. Now, you might want to drop that silly cane before I break it."

Shaking but managing to contain herself, Tabitha complies and I gulp down. Matilda's demeanor immediately changes to serious as she turns around."Lucian! They're here. Bring out the Grail."

All three of us begin to approach her but she stops Tiffania in her tracks."Sister?" The cute elf asks in confusion. WAIT. SISTER?

"YOU ARE SISTERS?!" I exclaim loudly as my eyes blink several times in succession of disbelief.

Receiving a shrug from both of them, they nod at me and I just continue blinking. Matilda then looks at her sister with a sad eye."Little sis, I'm sorry but it seems that the Lady was correct about you.. You are indeed, a void mage."

Her ears fell downwards in despair as Tiffania heard those words.. void mages are considered to be the enemy of all life, but surely she won't be killed right? Matilda then continues as her face brightens up."Good news though, this also means you can become as strong as The Lady in time!"

Tiffania then tilted her head."But that would mean-"

Matilda embraces her sister tightly."I don't care! Even if you have to bear the Blood Of Zeus in your veins, part of you will always be connected to me. No matter what changes, you will always be my little sister, Tiffa."

"Lady Matilda, here's the elixir you asked for." A neophyte comes and gives Matilda a pure black elixir. A poison.. but what kind?

She shows it to Tiffania as she thanks the man."This is Joril's Kiss. It's a poison which will knock me out for two weeks, more than enough time for you to finish your transformation without dragging me into it."

Finally giving in, the half-elf's ears go down once more as she then steels herself."Alright! I will do it... but what exactly do I have to do?"

A nod."Do you see the center of this huge rune? Go and meditate in the middle of it, the ritual will start once we are done with these two."

Watching her sister leave and then turning to us as our former classmate turned High Priest, Lucian rushes towards us, carrying the so-called Grail Of Zeus, of Life.

He flashes his normal gentleman smile at us as he begins to speak."Good evening, ladies. Which one wants to go first?"

Tabitha nods and approaches him quicker than lightning as she takes hold of the grail. It quickly fills with burning liquid.. with BlackLight.

She gulps and looks at Lucian, who merely gives her an encouraging nod in turn. She then looks at me and I sigh."You came this far, Tabitha. No use turning back now. Drink up."

Giggling a bit from my display, she turns a serious face towards the grail and walks over to a bench where she places it next to herself as she clasps her hands together, as if praying.

Turns out, she really is going to pray."Lord Zeus... I... all I ask of you is the knowledge and power with which to save my mother from her insanity. So please, grant my wish!"

She says and then quickly downs the liquid in one big gulp, letting herself fall to the floor in pain as her body constricts upon itself, reforming, reforging.

A set of grunts and moans after, she's standing up with a bright smile on her face and several arcs of arcane lightning coursing through her fingertips. I take one look at her before I grab the grail of the ground."Got what you wished for, Tabby?"

She grins as she crushes her glasses in one of her palms and then looks at me with glee."That, and SO much more!"

Laughing at her antics, I spot her leaving for some unknown destination."Where are you going?"

She turns to me with a sad face."Sorry Kirche.. I know how to make the antidote for the elven mind poison which is affecting my mother now.. I-I just have to go and make it as soon as possible.. Plus, I need to find out of Iruruku survived her transformation."

Letting out a sigh, I say."Fine, just make sure to inform me when you decide to charge your uncle's castle."

She gives me a mischievous smirk as she leaves without a rebuttal. Turning around with a smirk of my own, I watch the grail re-filling with that same Liquid. A sudden thought enters my mind as I turn towards Lucian."Wait, why do I have to drink this? Aren't I already infected?"

He shakes his head in negative."Your body is being reinforced by the crystal in your chest, yes. But while the crystal is basically concentrated Viral Energy, it didn't infect you. Most likely something about Louise not wanting to do such a thing without your consent."

"Is that why everything hurts so damn much too?" I ask him with an annoyed glare.

He blinks as an anime-like sweat drop falls from his left cheek."W-well... kinda yeah. You aren't infected so yes, any changes brought forth by the crystal would indeed hurt.. a lot."

Turning back to the Grail, I just release another sigh."Well, at least now that I'm doing this, it won't hurt anymore... probably." And with that, I down the thing in one go.

Monstrous albeit momentary pain strikes my very being, every pore, inch and fiber of my body screams in pain as the blood of Zeus flows through me... and then it stops and I open my eyes as if nothing ever even happened.

Checking myself just to be sure and finding some long-lasting scars to be completely gone, I take one look at Lucian before saying."That's it?"

He lets out a nervous laugh."Well, even if the crystal hasn't infected you.. It IS made out of concentrated viral energy..."

"So the materials were already there.. just needed the mastermind himself to make something out of it." I say with an annoyed sigh, again.

Wait a moment here... Zeus, we already have a stable mind connection, why did you not simply infect me outright?

 _"Ah, but if I did that, just who would be there to convince poor little Tabitha to come here?"_ Oh you sly little... Ugh, nice one though.

 _"Why thank you, I do try."_ Laughing a little at the Primal's antics, I walk over to the same bench Tabitha sat on a minute ago and watch alongside Lucian as Tiffania stares into a glowing Orb of Pure and concentrated viral power before touching it, causing a massive explosion of magic and essence to erupt from her body much like what happened to Louise on her first rebirth...

Unlike Louise however... Tiffania's power was not a sheer, unrelenting Blaze Of Hellfire... but a pillar of Pure Light.

What in the world?

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _At that time... - Zeus's Space Place - Zeus's Point Of View..._

* * *

Tiffania's scared and confused form appeared in my void-space, carrying alongside her an orb of glowing golden light.

"Ummm... are you mister Zeus?" Nearly laughing at her antics, I nod.

"Yes, Tiffa. I am indeed Zeus. Question is, what is that orb beside you?" I ask her for no other reason than to confuse her further. She is so cute like that.

Grinning as she yelps once she finally notices the orb, I create the typical set of chairs and a table."Well, whatever that thing is, we can deal with it later. Please take a seat."

I say but it seems that my words have gone unnoticed as Tiffania gently grasps the glowing orb with both hands and closes her eyes.

Moments later, the orb is no more as it merges with her and then.. from her hands, the same golden light glows. Finally, she wakes from her trance and notices my interested gaze. Blushing from said gaze, she mutters out an apology and sits down onto a chair.

"Well? Can you explain what the orb was?" Asking her because I know for sure that she knows now, I take a calm sip of my tea.

She nods, still cutely blushing."It... it was.. well, I don't know how to explain it really. It was like a.. a child that had finally found its mother after a long time alone."

Aha, well that sentence brings up quite a few memories."Yes, that makes sense. Louise said those very words... well thought them loud enough for me to hear anyway, almost three years ago."

She blinks."T-then mister Zeus knows what the orb was?" So she does not understand it? Hmmm... Well Louise was a mage even before this, but Tiffania has been training her magic all this while, surely she.. Or maybe not, maybe I'm just overthinking things and Tiffa's just being herself...

I nod at her."Yes. That Orb was your magic. Your true magic, uncorrupted by the power of the void. The one magic you have been born with."

She focuses on the Golden light in her hands and smiles as she makes it dance. I get a sudden idea."Tiffania, would you mind using your magic on me?"

She blinks."Of course, but what spell would I cast?"

"Try healing me." With a nod, she focuses a simple spell onto me and suddenly, I am blasted by a small amount of healing energy. It feels so.. calming. Yeah, this is totally The Light.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, I look at her with a smile on my Immaterial face."Tiffania, it would seem that you are a special person even without the void's magic coursing through you. You possess the power to call upon The Light itself."

She tilts her head in confusion."The Light?"

Nodding at her, I continue."The Light is a primal force in the universe, much like me, who is made out of pure Viral Essence. As you may or may not know, Viral Essence is part of a primal force called Chaos. Your light is also a part of one such a force, namely Order."

Suddenly adopting a scared face, she asks."W-wait, does that make mister Zeus my enemy?!"

Tilting my head in confusion, I ask her."Why would that make you my enemy?"

"B-because y-you are C-chaos and I-I am O-order?" I let out a hearty laugh at this while her fear quickly transforms into confusion and her ears droop.

After enjoying myself a good laugh for a full minute, I turn to look at her with teary eyes from too much laughing."Tiffa, Tiffa, Tiffa, do you truly think I'm stupid enough to judge you simply because you are my supposed opposite, the falsehood of that statement aside, what reason do I have to be your enemy?"

She opens her mouth but does not speak. Instead she closes it and looks downwards with tears in her eyes. _"... awe le shitu, I dun fucked up. Louise is gonna kill me if she finds out I made Tiffa cry."_

Letting out a sigh as she starts crying, I quickly walk over to her side and place a comforting hand onto her."Hey Tiffa, I'm sorry about that, really."

Looking at me with a somewhat angry glare."W-what a-are you s-s-sorry f-for? I'm the o-one w-who s-s-said something I should n-not h-have!"

Women can be so hard sometimes. I deadpan her."Maybe because you are here so I can make you into someone I'm eventually going to refer to as a daughter. What kind of father makes his own daughter cry?"

She blushes harder than a tomato and I have to stifle another spree of laughter."Look Tiffa, The Light may be a force of Order but none of the forces is an opposite to the other. There can be no order without there first being chaos. Chaos would have never known how to differ itself from Order if order didn't establish itself first."

Turning around to face me, small tears still falling down on her pale face, she nods and I continue."If anything, The Light is the bright shine of Chaos Fire, as it burns away The Dark. Both share the same foe, the Void. So no Tiffa, you are not my enemy, but you have the potential to be a force against darkness itself, a heroine beloved by any and all around you. A Maiden of Light to whom people will pray to for safety and guidance. That, my dear, is the kind of person I am going to help you become. If, of course, you wish for it."

Successfully inspired by my speech, she nods and gulps down."I-I would like that. But what do I do? Where do I begin?"

"Hmm..." I put my hand to my chin in thought. Quickly, an idea comes to mind. I raise my head to look at her in the eye as I continue to gently massage her pale hands."There is a terrible war going on back on Halkeginia, a war that has yet to even begin, yet its consequences can already be felt."

I stand up as I continue my second speech."Many have already lost their lives to the battle fields, many of whom were parents and family to others."

Her eyes lit up as she begins to understand."Orphans... there will be many orphans and elderly without anyone to care for them."

Smiling at her, I nod."Yes, many people will be screaming out helplessly those around them and, while those others will try to help, without a place to call their own, these people will lose hope eventually."

Taking in a breath, I look at her as her face grows darker."... and you know exactly what it means to feel hopeless, little Tiffania."

She gives me a shaky nod as she remember the days she spent crying, watching as every second of the clock went by that her sister did not come home on time. It was a cold, seething curse that ate away at Tiffania's soul in those few days of bloodshed and war, a curse called hopelessness. She may have recovered from it, but she will always carry the memory in her heart.

Feeling that was enough, I turn towards the brighter point of this speech."But now, these people will have hope. Do you know why Tiffania?"

Laughing as she shook her head in a negative, I continue."Because they have you. Because you will be the one to find them, to help them, to guide them in these dark times."

She blinks, a newfound confidence rising inside of her heart."I-I will?"

With a great smirk that went from ear to ear, I dramatically wave my hands as I speak."Yes, Indeed you will Tiffa! You will build them a home on one of the secluded Isles between Tristain and Albion, near Louise's secret training area."

She tilts her head."B-but h-how w-will I do that?"

I smirk again."Simple, really. With the power of The Shapers and the sponsorship of the Iron Queen at your disposal."

Gaping at me, I don't let her say a word as I continue."Guiche is already drawing plans, for schools, care-homes, hospitals and more!"

She gulps."You will become a beacon, a heroine to the people. Someone who is going to teach the children whose parents died in the war, that bloodshed and darkness is not all there is to life, to care for those who cannot do so themselves. My followers will aid you in any way they can as you do this, my daughter... but for all this to be possible, you need to become stronger yourself."

Dancing my way back into my chair, I tell her with a glint in my eye."After all, before one can teach, one must learn. To care for the elderly, one must know the what and where to do so. To lead, one must learn to know things others remain blind to... and that, my dear, is exactly what I'm going to help you achieve. After all, the Isle Of Hope cannot be built overnight, so we have plenty of time, plenty of time for you to learn, that is!"

And now, for the ever-so-dramatic finish, I extend my hand to her."So now, I ask of you my dear soon-to-be daughter, will you accept this challenge to become an Avatar Of Hope for those who might lose it soon?"

With steel in her eyes and pride in her voice, she stands up, wiping her tears away, shining bright as her purpose is made clear."I will!"

She shakes my hand with a firm swing... and then promptly falls down unconscious as my power begins her transformation. As soon as her soul disappears and rejoins her body in the real world, I hear an amused cough and several claps from behind me.

"That was quite an amusing display, Dear. Didn't know you had so much drama in you." Karin's melodious voice echoes as she reforms herself into my Void-Space.

Laughing as I turn around and place one of my hands on her waist and entwine the other with one of hers, I close in on her surprised and blushing face."There are other ways I could make use all this drama."

Smirking at me with a mischievous glance, she removes herself from my grasp and offers me her hand."Well then... would you care for a dance, my lord?"

Returning her smirk with an equal one of my own, I say with a smooth voice echoing."Why of course, milady! It would be my pleasure..."

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter 11 Of The Heart Of Blaze!**_

 _ **HOLY SHIT I SHOULD TYPE BY THE SEAT OF MY PANTS MORE OFTEN WHEN I'M DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY.**_

 _ **I kinda get the feeling that this is my best chapter yet?! Dafuq.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	12. Of Phantasms and Chocolate Cakes

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _So here comes chapter 12 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!  
_**

 ** _Not much to say here... had a couple not-bad-but-stupidly-busy days._**

 ** _College isn't nearly as much of a bitch as school is, but it seems that trouble will find ways to annoy me anyways. I've had much to consider recently with the current availability of The Raising Tide expansion to Beyond Earth and the massive world of Wildstar... its questing system is amazing if you ask me, dunno why so many people dislike it.._**

 ** _Anyways, enough about me, lets start with the story! Finally, you guys are gonna get some more Alice, seeing as like 200% of you have been both PMing and Reviewing with statements that basically amount to this : GIV MOAR ALICU-CHAN OR GTFO._**

 ** _Yeah... here goes nothing. Enjoy, ye bastards :D (Love ya all)_**

 ** _... I am so going to do Louise first though, haha._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Sometime next week - Corwin's Mansion - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Posturing myself and reforming my voice back to my own, I state to the Tristain Intelligence Corps Officer, namely one Victor Zatara."Report!"

He salutes me after drinking a full bottle of cold water, the guy has been running for a long time while maintaining an invisibility spell, gotta give him credit where credits due. He steadies himself and begins."Yes, milady!"

Taking out a parchment, a well-drawn map of the European region, the Human part of the world as the elves say, with a monstrous amount of written information both on and beside the map. War plans, Spec Ops movement and a great amount of supply lines, both hidden and open.

For instance, the lines carrying weapons and reinforcements are obvious to the enemy and will take their attention as several supply lines carrying food and other luxuries to the battlefields are hidden and subtle. A happy soldier is a dangerous soldier. Good, seems like Henrietta is trying her best, although I'm sure some of that effort can be attributed to Wales, especially during nighttime.

"We have many soldiers crossing the upper pass between The Empire and the Theocracy, causing extreme amounts of violence to ensue on that straight line every single day. We are going to be eventually victorious due to many factors, but the enemy is doing good on taking away our attention. My Queen seems to believe you know why, Lady Phoenix." He says after a short pause and I nod.

"I do. The Mad King is buying time to try and find all of the shards of my heart so he can force me to become his Gandalfyr, his slave. He is sending all of his forces to the line not to defeat you but to stall for time. Your soldiers are most likely fighting void-addled thralls and not actual soldiers." His eyes grow wide.

"T-the shards? Milady, I am afraid that we know nothing about the shards of your heart. We believed them to be lost!" Huh? So father hasn't done anything yet?.. but why?

The man in front of me suddenly gasps in pain as his eyes turn a blood red and several guards yelp out like little girls. Then the man looks at me with a grin on his face. **"Good evening, my daughter. How have you been."**

Nearly laughing, I reply."Pretty good, dad. I take it you are here for more than just chit chat?"

With a nod, he continues. **"I have not told Henrietta the whereabouts of the shards because even if she does not want to admit it, she has many enemies hidden away within her own castle. If I told her their location-"**

"Our enemy would eventually know as well..." My conclusion makes things... difficult.

 **"Yes, the situation was somewhat dire until recently. But, with my newest son on the chessboard, things may be in our best favor again. Take a look at the map and tell me what you see."** My father states and I do as I am told.

It would be impossible for the middle line to be broken by either side of the war, for that would allow free entry into the others lands... to many people would die for my sake that way. But there has to be a way to- Wait, The Savage Balkan is nearby on the lower sides of the war. Sure, in order for the Borken to be of any help, they would have to pass through the border of former Germania, but I am sure that a squadron of Intelligence operatives could open the gates for them.

I look up to see that my father has stopped possessing Victor as he shakes his head, massive amounts of essence leaking out of him."W-well, that was sure an experience."

"Do not worry, it was worth the price." I tell him and he immediately refocuses himself, realizing he is about to get new orders."I hear and obey."

Grinning at him, I continue."Our own army cannot help me and attack Salem without drawing the enemy's attention, or letting some of them begin raiding our lands... however, The Savage Balkan is currently a place of constant turmoil where the elves are trying to forge an army of Borken to invade our lands. One of the Warlords there, named Crothu The Invincible, has proven himself worthy of my fathers blood. Once you are ready, I want you to take a squadron of Shaper Operatives and aid him in any way you can to secure his total dominance over the lands. Once that is done, you must organize his armies safe passage over our south eastern borders and conquer as much enemy territory as you can, including Salem, to hide the reasoning for this advance."

He nods."This information will be of great interest of Lady Henrietta and The Grand General... although, we could just let Lady Alexandra have her way with The Balkan and not waste time?"

"And you think that The enemy wont follow the conquest of someone that influential? The second my grandmother burns the Balkan to the ground, she will make a beeline for Salem. Our enemy will think of this as an assault on their lower regions and retort aggressively... making my salvation impossibly harder." I state with some annoyance.

He waves his hands defensively in front of himself."Forgive me, Lady Phoenix. I should have known better than to question your wisdom."

"Just make sure that Information ends up where it belongs and you will be forgiven, but before that happens, stay awhile and enjoy yourself. Salem is too nice a place to leave right away." I shoo the man off with a steady hand and he complies.

Soon after, Jonathan comes running towards me and bows."Milady, the arrangement has been made with my city's black market. Your delivery of life fibers, etherite and other materials will arrive next week at worst." With a nod, I motion him to come closer.

"You have proven yourself to be far more resourceful than I originally gave you credit for, Corwin. Tell me, do you wish for anything as a reward?" His eyes grow wide as I speak.

Nodding at me with respect, he says."I-Indeed? Well, there is something I would like to possess, namely the power to kill the High-End criminals in my city." Quirking an eyebrow at him, I laugh.

"That's fine.. although, I have a request for you then. Leave Samuel Sewall alive. Defeat him, break him, but bring him to me before you kill him." He bows before me with respect."I hear and obey."

Throwing him a grin as I realize he had eavesdropped on my earlier conversation, I extend my hand to him and he shakes it with a raised eyebrow. Soon, he falls down onto his knees as my power tears him apart and reforges him anew.

He arises, seemingly no different, but with an air of power surrounding him. He grins with the typical shark-like teeth that all evolved seem to possess."Thank you, milady. I promise I will not make you regret this decision."

And with that, he runs off to do whatever he wanted to do. Looking at the orange-golden sky, I let out a breath as I walk towards the peaceful waterfall in the backyard of Jonathan's mansion and begin my meditation to enter the Inner Dream. Today is the day that my beloved daughter gets to meet her newest Uncle. Wouldn't do me well if I'm not there when it happen, now would it?

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Seconds afterwards... - The Inner Dream - Alice's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I suddenly felt the need to take a look around myself for some reason.

There is a set of psionically made toys, a stuffed teddy bear and the dolly of my mother laying around me, along with several stacks of books of all kinds just laying around. Mother explained to me how my power makes it incredibly easy for my mind to connect and draw knowledge from this thing known as The Bleed Effect.

This has made me quite interested in exactly what that meant and suddenly, a massive amount of information entered my brain, causing me horrendous, albeit momentary pain. Soon after, while mommy was outside, a strange letter appeared in midair. The person who wrote it stated to be my grandpa and that If I wanted to know something, I should ask for it in the form of a book, allowing for a slower, but much less painful access to any form of knowledge I wanted.

More notes appeared occasionally, telling me things... strange things that I don't think a girl my age should understand and yet, I did. You see, Grandpa has a theory that when mother infected me, my power combined with her blood, transformed me into a form of... interface, for The Bleed Effect, a librarian with the access to everything all of The Evolved know and learn.

Unfortunately, that also has an immense effect on my mind. On the bright side, Grandpa is pretty much the same thing, so he knows a few tricks. The knowledge is causing me pain since its being thrown around everywhere and causing an unnecessary mess of memories in my mind.

Normally, evolved minds are created to withstand so much memory, but my body just can't handle both the connection to my mother and the knowledge I subconsciously desire to learn...

So, following Grandpa Alex's example, I made a set of chests, along with several other objects, that would handle specific types of information. This has made things impossibly easier, for both mother and me.

Painful strikes thrown aside for a second, my link to what is basically a Limitless Library of Knowledge has proven quite useful. Hmm, a limitless library of knowledge?

"Why didn't I think about this sooner?" Muttering out loud to myself, I stand up from my sitting position and extend my hands towards the horizon, which is filled with a never ending forest that mother created around the mansion, and form a wish in my mind.

Psionic storms appear around The Inner Dream as space and time twist themselves to fit my desires and soon, a massive never-ending library of empty bookshelves replaces the forest. Feeling myself being filled with wonder, I notice a black line separating the library from the Mansion.

A Psionic border between my own and mothers mind. The Mansion is hers and the Library mine. Quickly stepping over to the Library, I am greeted by a big green, glowing person..thing .. he does not have legs, only a torso, head and arms, seemingly floating in mid-air.

He notices me and bows down."Greetings, Lady Alice. I am The Archon, a Viro-Virtual Psi Program written by Lord Zeus himself, to aid you in the organization and development of your... sudden and, if I may say so myself, genius creation of this Library!" His words sound... different, distorted, not.. normal?

"Um.. hi and thanks? I-I.. I'm afraid I don't know those words about what you said you were so, could you get me some books that describe in detail what you are? Also, you were created by Grandpa? When?" With several blinks of his, ugh my brain hurts... his Virtual eyes, he nods and bows again as he forms a chair upon which I sit. Wait, what does Vir-NO. BAD ALICE. STOP. YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT YET.

Shaking my head out of my headache, I listen to him as he speaks."Lord Zeus has created me.. calculating... Exactly seven seconds before you formed the library. He had done so because of a simple instinct."

My eyes grow wide."He... he made you just because he got the idea to do it? Even before I made the Library?!"

A nod."Accessing Database... Complete. Lord Zeus is known to possess instincts on the verge of total premonition. This is not the first time he has done such a thing."

Suddenly, an over sized stack of books falls down onto the floor from apparently nowhere. We both take one look at it before we let out a joint sigh. Turning to look at him, a sudden idea makes me blink."Wait.. there is no way he couldn't have made you so quickly if he didn't have something to base you on, right?"

"Accessing... Complete. It seems that I was made by several modifications of your own psyche written in Virtual Coding and then magically engraved into The Hive Mind which connects all of The Evolved Beings in existence." His words make my jaw drop.

And bring it right back up as I realize the extreme benefits of having what is basically a male version of me inside of my head."Would you happen to be capable of seeing all I see in the outside?"

A happy nod."Yes! Indeed, my primary function is, in fact, not to be your guide around this library, but to be your defensive aide while you spend time in the real world... may I ask what is the difference between this world and the so-called real one?"

Blinking and shrugging at the same time, I reply."This one's better."

"A direct answer. I like you, master!" I smile at him brightly as I turn around towards the fallen stack of books. With another joint sigh, we both say at the same time."Well, best get to work."

"ALICE! ALICE WHERE ARE YOU?" A sudden yell echoes outwards as Mothers voice thunders across The Inner Dream.

Leaving The Archon to his work with a wave for now, I decide to run towards the Mansion and spot mother standing alongside a confused male being, a Borken, my brother, Crothu.

The sudden headache makes me fall right down onto my face as I trip on an imaginary stone."Ow, ow, ow , ow, owwie.."

"There you are! Where have you been, honey?!.. Wait, whats that.. is that a library?" Mother screams out worriedly as she runs towards me.

I nod at her."I made it while you were outside. Its gonna help me contain all the knowledge I ask for."

Her eyes grow as wide as saucers and she beams at me with pride and sudden tears in her eyes."My little Alice, growing up so quickly."

With a big hug, mother finally releases me and I let out a breath of relief. We both giggle at my antics and then turn around to see Crothu lamely rubbing the back of his head."Um... hi? I suppose you are Alice?"

Running up to him as I was pretty excited to meet him, I say."Yeah, I am! And you are Crothu, right?"

He tilts his head at mother who does much the same and then he turns towards me."Excuse me little one but how do you know my name?"

"That would be because she has access to The Collective Knowledge of all Evolved." The Archon appears out of the Library, carefully floating out of it with curiosity echoing in his virtual voice.

Mother's and Crothu's mouths are currently gaping at him."W-w-what are you?"

He nods at them as he begins his explanation."Greetings, Lady Louise and Lord Crothu. I am a Viro-Virtual Psi Program created by Lord Zeus as an aide to Lady Alice."

"He's here to help me, both in the real world and in the Library." I tell them and mother blinks several times.

"Wait a minute here, you mean to tell me that my daughter possesses access to all knowledge within The Hive Mind?!" Mother says with a disbelieving voice.

The Archon smirks."Not only that, but with my help, she can both access and use it within the span of a millisecond!.. Once I manage to sort everything out and throw out the thrash, no reason to know why some dude on Euphoria decided it was time to throw out the trash."

Shaking his head fiercely, Crothu comes near me and shakes my hand."I don't have the brains to take this in right now so.. Hi Alice, I'm one of your Uncles. See you sometime, okay? Goodbye and have fun, bye." And with that he disappears, quickly reconnecting his psyche to his real body.

Letting out a laugh, mother looks at The Archon and myself."Well alright then. You two can go and have fun managing The Library, I need to start remodeling my part of this place because I've been doing nearly everything wrong so far."

The Archon beams at her."Ah, you mean to do a complete restructure of The Inner Dream? May I aid you in your endeavor, Lady Phoenix? I assure you, my access to The Collective is the same as that of Lady Alice, plus one of my functions allows me to relay information from my creator to anyone in the near vicinity."

She nods at him, looking equally happy."Yes, I would appreciate that, Archon... Do you have a name or is that your only designation?"

He blinks, quite confused."I do not know what you mean, milady? I am officially designated as PROJECT: Archon, but if you desire to name me something else I am sure that The Creator would not mind."

Perking up at this, I exclaim."How about Odyx!"

Both of them look at blinks several times at me before he laughs."Alright then, its settled. I am henceforth; Odyx, The Archon!"

Suddenly, mother looks at me as I watch Odyx returning to the Library to start sorting and managing the knowledge."Alice, your body is currently meditating in the real world. If you wish, you could go outside and play now. There won't be anything that I have to do for a long time so, you have the whole week free."

Nodding at mother, I say excitedly."Yeah! I've wanted a chance to test my powers in the real world for a while now and the backyard of mister Corwin's mansion is the perfect place for that."

She giggles at my excitement and states."Just be careful not to delete anything from existence, alright dear?"

I tilt my head in confusion."But I can't do that?"

She smiles at me."I'm just joking honey, please be careful is all I wanted to say."

"Alright mommy, I'll do my best!" I tell her with quickly-returning excitement as I reconnect myself to the real world, finally capable of doing so on my own.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Seconds Later... - The Real World - Alice's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Uhmmmh.." I moan out loudly as I wake, alerting several guards to my re connection to the real world.

Cracking my neck and standing up from mothers meditating position, I take a look around to find that the world looks.. different.

 _"Milady, the making of The Library seems to have affected your powers in a way much alike to that of simple training. You may possess far greater capabilities now than when you were last awake. For instance, my primary database allows me to access information about several powers that The Creator seems to believe you possess."_ Odyx's voice echoes in my mind and I send him an imaginary nod.

I turn towards the guards with a smile."Could you please leave me alone for a while? I desire to test some of my new powers and I would not wish you to be hurt." Strange, unnaturally smooth wording leaves my mouth as I speak. It would seem that the Library's creation has done more than make my powers skyrocket.

They bow and leave."As you wish, Lady Phoenix." Oh, they seem to think that I am mother. Meh, who cares, that works in my favor.

After they have disappeared from sight, I send another message to Odyx."Archon, you said that Grandpa thought I had new powers, could you explain in a bit more detail please?"

 _"Of course. First is what he reffed to as Phantasm Forming. While you may not yet be capable of forming pure physical objects in the real world, Lord Zeus seems to think you can form Phantasm.. ghost versions of them, for a lack of a better word. I would recommend trying to create something you see around you."_ His smooth voice echoes and I nod.

Extending my hands forward, I take a long look at a small stone around the artificial waterfall and imagine it appearing in a ghost-like white form in front of my hands. Soon, a jagged image attempts to form, but I find it very hard to keep it stable. As I look at the Phantasmal stone, I see that it does not quite fit the description of the stone I looked at before and the image gets even more unstable, eventually breaking completely from reality with barely a sound.

 _"Hmm, Interesting. Try making the same stone again, but do not attempt to scan it for imperfections. Rather, please push it towards that rock over there."_ Blinking as I refocus myself, raise my hands up in the air and form what I know is a stone, and swing my arms forward, making my Phantasm crash into the rock, creating a huge sound as several guards come rushing to see an utterly annihilated piece of rock.

They look at me somewhat petrified."Uh... I'm going to go elsewhere now, please inform the mayor of this... alongside my apologies."

With a couple nervous laughs, they comply and servants begin trying to fix the piece of the garden I just blatantly and quite carelessly ruined. Crap.

Quickly running away from that rather embarrassing situation, I arrive at the gates towards the city, only to see it guarded by two of the Mayor's men, most likely instructed not to let me outside right now. _"Milady, the second power may be of good use in this situation. It is called Psychic Compulsion. Rather than complete mind control, you are supposedly capable of making others incapable of noticing you for a short while, or compel them into doing something for seemingly no reason at all. It is called compulsion because strong wills are able to resist it rather easily."_

"But those guards are evolved, aren't they? Can't we make use of that connection to make this easier to do?" I mutter out silently as I hide inside of a bush, planning.

They don't seem to notice me which makes me extremely glad, because I think I look fairly stupid right now. _"Hmm, interesting. Let us make this an experiment then. Use your ability on one of the guards to open the gates and compel the other into being unable to see you as you rush past him. To use this power, you must imagine yourself as a Phantasm entering the victims mind with a single thought, that which you wish of them to do."_

Steadying myself, I extend my hands to one of the guards and send a Phantasm with a simple order. _"Open The Gate."_

And then towards the other one. _"You shall not see anyone pass by you for ten seconds."_

"Urgh!.." The guards both grunt out as they unwillingly comply to my orders. Huh, interesting.

 _"Milady, you have only 6.42329 more seconds by the end of this sentence to pass by the other guard."_ My eyes grow wide as I go full sprint as just barely manage to get past beyond the gates as the guards recover from the compulsion.

I continue running until I reach the end of the alley and then turn to look at my right hand, noticing my Phantasmal Power left a shining ghostly pure-white glow and smile."Oh I am so gonna love this."

The Archon's giggle echoes out in my mind before he abruptly stops. _"Milady, your Psionic Energy Pool seems to have been drained nearly completely. Accessing the barest points of Knowledge from the Euphorian Collective has revealed that completely draining it may cause extreme headaches and even a coma in some cases, so may I advise you to go and rest for a while before we commence further testing?"_

Nodding enthusiastically, even if I was a bit disappointed, I quickly dig around in my pockets as a certain chocolate cake comes to mind... only to find that I have no money. Grrr, If only there was some money I could just, pick up and get away with it.

"OWCH!" A sudden, blinding orange pulse leaves my body and highlights a hidden alley. Intrigued by the glow of the alley, I enter it and get the impulse to dig around some strangely positioned trash bags. Inside of them, I find a pristine metal container and open it with ease.

Inside of it, there were several pouches of gold, silver and copper coins, as well as some jewelry and precious gems. _"Hmm, the ability you just used only took an insignificant amount of Psionic Energy to use... Calculating... Complete. My analysis concludes that you just used an Ability called Viral Pulse, which comes naturally to all Evolved beings and is used to locate living beings and/or objects with souls."_

I take the pouch full of copper and let all of the coins fall down to the ground. Then I fill it with six pieces of new gold, sixteen silver and twenty copper coins, while managing to restrain myself in taking anything else as I close the container and hide it behind the trash bags again as I place the pouch onto my waist. Taking a look around to find that nobody was nearby, I let out a sigh. That container was probably a mafia dead-drop.

Shrugging and hoping for the best, I walk towards my favorite sweets hotel, Shady Shanks! Silently, I finally reply to Odyx's former statement."But that was a metallic container, not something with a soul or alive."

He sends me an imaginary nod. _"Perhaps your own psionic powers upgraded this version of the Pulse, allowing it to even find soulless objects considering that you actively seek them out, which would explain the sudden headache you received because this was your first time using it. Either way, this is an event worthy of recording. Should I send this as a report to Lord Zeus?"_

My eyes beam at nobody in particular as he says this and I speak enthusiastically."You can do that? Then yes, please do. I have a feeling that Grandpa's input will help a lot in the future."

 _"Yes, I agree milady."_ Okay, this milady stuff is getting kinda annoying.

I scoff at him, causing a few people to look at me strangely as I quickly excuse myself to a less populated area."Would you kindly stop calling me milady, Odyx. You are kinda like my twin brother so just call me either sister or Alice, okay?."

A face completely stunned by surprise is shown to me as an image and I nearly laugh at his bewildered expression. _"W-w-well t-then. I think you are correct in your statement, sister Alice. However, I would also like it if you could call me Odyx or Brother and not Archon then."_

I nod at him as I quicken my steps in excitement."Okay then, my big brother Odyx! Lets go eat some chocolate cake!"

 _"Yes.. lets!"_ His suddenly excited voice echoes enthusiastically before he tilts his head. _"Wait, weren't you born sooner? Wouldn't that make you the big sister?"_

Shrugging, I reply."Sure it would theoretically, but you were obviously created as an adult so that makes you my big brother. And besides, I'm only seven years old now while you look like you are in your twenties."

 _"I suppose that is logical... wait, it says that you are six in my database?"_ Huh? Oh wait, I was so happy when mother found me I didn't even tell her when my birthday way, hehe.

"Yeah, I think that's because nobody other than me knows the exactly date. You know the time when mother found me, right? My birthday came exactly a week later, but I forgot to mention it to mother." I reply as I take another turn around a long street, almost arrived to our goal.

 _"Interesting... oh well, well worry about that later, lets go eat some cake now!"_ He exclaims as he realizes that the hotel is in range of my eye's view and I let myself smile brightly as we near our current goal.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde The Madman: And that is it for chapter 12 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **It was surprisingly fun to type about Alice, especially now that she has her own version of Wildstar's The Caretaker, living in her head.**_

 _ **Meh, nothing else to say here... tell me what you think about this new development!**_

 _ **Also.. where are you Krazyfanfiction1? Haven't heard from you in months! I'm getting worried D;**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	13. Of Euphoric Tastes And Brutal Families

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _Arrgh... so glad that's over._**

 ** _Like usual, this week was full of crap for me. Then again, so were the last couple weeks. Then again, so will the next couple weeks be even bloody worse._**

 ** _Ugh._**

 ** _But that does not interest you guys so enough of my rambling. Here comes chapter 13 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you all enjoy, let us begin!_**

 ** _... and please post a review, it does not have to be anything at all, just the letter a will do. Why? Because I think I've stopped getting reviews in my email for whatever reason. So if pedro or any of you guys could post something stupid that I can clearly see in the reviews, I'd be grateful._**

 ** _Anyways, here goes nothing._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Minutes later... - Shady Shank's Fine Dining - Alice/Odyx's Point Of View.._

* * *

A nice blonde waitress came towards my table, reeking of fear. _"It would seem that mother has been quite.. active, lately."_

Odyx throws in his ecu as the woman manages to mutter out some words. I decide to play along in a child-like voice."H-h-hello, milady. What would you l-like to o-order?"

Resisting the urge to yell out chocolate cake, I speak clearly.. perhaps to clearly for a child."I'd like to read the menu first. As for a drink, I'll take Vivar Tea."

"Y-yes, o-of course!" She yelps out and quickly leaves to grab my order. Soon after, a young man approaches me with a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here?" Oh my, quite uncivilized, ain't he?

I take one look at him and glare darkly. My KI is currently mixed with mothers, which means that it should have an effect on him. And it does, as the asshole stumbles backwards, his hostility immediately dissipating.

"Mother isn't here right now, but that does not give you the right to talk to me that way, miscreant." Swallowing his pride, the man, Edward, nods and leaves, but not before bowing courtly.

Odyx's laughter echoes outwards in my mind and I can't help but giggle as well. The blondie finally comes with my order and puts the tea down as carefully as possible. Taking the menu off her hands, I look at the many food titles written within.

A miniature headache leaps across my mind as memories from different evolved enter me, describing the foods and, rather than grow annoyed at the pain, I can feel my hunger rising with each description.

Turning to look at her and calculating my expenses to be two full gold coins, I speak."I would like two servings of Bisque, one Foie gras and a plate of Steak fries."

Her eyes grow wide at the implications, he waitresses here gain around thirty percent of the meals they serve. Her fear is quickly drowned out by greed as she recovers herself and forms a rather pleased and happy face."Yes, milady!... Although, your order will take some time to cook. Would you like something while you wait as well?"

She takes out a small handbook and a pencil. I nod at her, somewhat pleased by the change in demeanor."I would like some steamed bread if possible. Also a mixed salad. Oh, and I would like my steak cooked medium-well, anything else I might not pay for."

Happily nodding and writing it all down as quickly as possible, she bows and leaves me to enjoy the scenery and drink my vivar tea in peace. What's vivar tea? Its tea made from the fruit of Dryad's, namely vivar. They're something that can only be normally served in Tristain though, so that means this place has some connections outside the country... or maybe just a good relationship to this vile city's black market.

Possibly both, now that I think about it. _"Hey, what happened to the cake?"_ Odyx's pouting voice echoed and I giggle again, causing some people to leave as they are creep-ed out by my constant giggles.

"Its cake. Sweets should only come last when one is eating to be properly enjoyed." I whisper to seemingly myself and gain an imaginary nod from Odyx.

Letting out a sigh, I let myself relax into the chair as I watch my psionic energy slowly refilling. Taking another sip from my tea, I feel as if something up there is extremely proud of me for whatever reason.

 _"Calculating... conclusion; Lord Zeus is an avid tea lover, your actions here must have pleased him."_ Odyx's explains with severe amusement in his voice and I can feel my smirk go from ear to ear.

Suddenly, a strange idea pops into my mind, one I know is sent to my by Grandpa... once you drink your tea, refill it with your essence and then drink that.

Curiosity gets the better of me as I nearly instantaneously drain the porcelain cup and hold a hand over it before stopping myself."Wait, how do I fill it with my... essence?"

People have completely left the area surrounding me by now, obviously because of their fear of mother, although my own insane actions have surely helped.

 _"Searching... Complete. You must calm yourself and feel the life-energy within you and then push a minor bit -ah. There appears to be a whole genetic memory on how to do this, would you like me to incorporate it for our own use?"_ Odyx's says and I simply nod, making sure to clench my teeth as another massive headache hits me. Memories of a thousand people, pictures, descriptions... And suddenly, I know exactly what to do.

Hehe, painful as it may be, my power is amazing. If it exists, I know about it, that kind of feeling.

Slowly, I extend my hand over to the cup once more and fill it with my essence, only to find out how I seemingly possess a limitless supply of said essence."Must be mothers influence..."

"Experimental approach; May I ask that you use a Psionic Pulse onto yourself, sister? We may find out just what mother's influence is doing to your body." Interesting... I remember mother saying how her power was both making me much stronger and destroying me at the same time.

I do as my brother asked of me and cast the viral pulse, only to be blinded completely for a few seconds as the immense glow passes by."What the-?"

 _"Hmmm... It would appear that mother's power is, quite literally, burning your alive. Every single cell inside of your body is continuously ignited every second and then reforged anew, slightly stronger than the last time it was alive. Every second that you live, your immunity to fire grows."_ Immunity to fire? That's cool. Is there anything else going on though?

 _"Her wast stores of essence are rabid and wild, but their movements indicate a form of collective thought. They seem to be building... multicolored threads, weaving them intricately inside of your flesh and bone, strengthening it over and over again. Conclusion; So long as mother's shard is inside of you, we are essentially immortal, dear sister. The reforging process can also be considered a form of immense high-speed regeneration, almost as if a twisted, albeit superior version of what naturally occurs in all living things over time."_ Huh... but that means...

"You don't mean to tell me that I am constantly aging fifty times as fast as I would otherwise?" I can feel my voice cracking somewhat. I don't wanna grow up yet!

"Correct. However, that is also wrong. Your body.. or rather, our body is being rebuilt from scratch, but this only happens when we sleep. During the day, whatever system mother installed inside of our body gathers resources and during the night, it annihilates parts of what was already there and then reforges the carcass into something stronger. Only one part of us can still be considered fully human, inefficient as that makes it be, that being the brain." I have no words for all this new information.

My jaw literally drops down to the ground as I process what I have just been told. Wait, could this be the reason why I have grown so much in the last few days?

"Um, miss? Your order is here." My mind-trip is somewhat rudely interrupted by the blondie waitress as I refocus to turn and look at her, my golden eyes shining brightly... wait, golden eyes? Ugh.

Shaking my head, I take out two new gold coins out of my pouch and give it to her. The second she touches my hand, some of mothers essence enters her body and her cheeks flush crimson red. I look at her strangely."Is something wrong miss?"

"Uhh, you'll have to excuse me, sorry!" She runs off, leaving me somewhat flabbergasted.

 _"Inquiry; are you sure that the only thing mother did while she was controlling our body was kill people? Because mother's essence did something rather perverted to her instead."_ Odyx... take a look at my memories from a week ago.

A massive OH, is heard resounding in my mind. He has now seen the day when I learned what a boy's part looks and feels like. _"ARGH!"_ Odyx's suddenly exclaims and I nearly drop my cup of essence tea.. wait, was I seriously holding the full cup this whole time?

I seem to have forgotten about it."What's wrong, brother?"

 _"I seem to have experienced one of those... headaches, as you call them, may I ask how the bloody hell do you manage to go through them so easily?"_ You get used to them eventually.

 _"Ah, I see. Well then, we have received a set of.. tasks, that Grandfather wants us to complete. First, use your compulsion powers on ten non-evolved guards to make them burst out laughing for no reason and exactly five seconds. Second, find a peaceful and safe place, like the one your mother was meditating in and do the same as she did for two hours. Third, acquire a mana potion and four empty vials. Fourth, find the locations of every Mafia Dead-Drop inside the city... and fifth, drink at least three cups of your own essence tea every single day."_ Wow, that's a list if I ever saw one.

"Wait, what does it mean to-oh, I have to meditate for two hours straight?!" I mutter out somewhat loudly... thankfully nobody is nearby.

Turning around and taking a look at all my foods, I take my first sip of my own life-force."Phuah!"

I can feel my psionic energy returning at full speed as a euphoric taste flows down my throat.

A somewhat uncharacteristic moan escapes my lips."O-O-Odyx?! What is t-this?"

 _"W-well, the genetic code did say that drinking one's own life force may be addicting... I see why now. Conclusion; evolved beings are beings of essence. They feed and live off of it. The more equal the being of whose essence they consume, the better the taste. You are the most equal to yourself, so... As for the psionic energy refilling, it would appear that certain actions which incite the feeling of satisfaction and/or stress relief, will speed up the recovery process immensely."_ So this is my taste? Ugh, that sounds so perverted... but I like it.

 _"Warning; drinking to much of one's own essence may cause an untimely death. It is our life-force, after all."_ Odyx's voice quickly makes me compose myself as I start politely eating the rest of my food, albeit it is not nearly as tasty as my tea...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Nighttime - The Savage Balkan - Anger's Rise - Crothu's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"BOSS! BOSS! INTRUDERS!" One of my henchmen screams out loud in a terrified voice.

I crack my neck and turn my head around to a sleepily drooling Sara, the sight of which makes me grin to myself in pride. She was somewhat scared of me at first since I proclaimed that she would be my toy... but hell, things didn't exactly go that way, now she's my mate, as was what I truly wanted in the first place.

Quickly adorning my armor and taking hold of my battle axe, I step outside our wooden shack. My soldiers stand before me in full salute.

But before I can open my mouth, a massive scream and eventual fist shake my very being."OUT. OF. MY. WAAAAAAAAAAAY!" An enormous beast bellows outwards.

The last thing I see before I find myself flying through several huts is an equally massive grey fist smashing into my face.

Shaking my head and standing up to see my people scattered around and terrified of the massive, burning form of an orc."Wh-what?! Who the bloody hell are you?"

The orc looks at me and grins sadistically. Just then I feel something penetrating my chest from behind as blood gushes out of my mouth."Maybe you should worry about what's behind you first..."

A somewhat seductive yet also very much sadistic voice echoes from behind me as I turn my head around to see a pink-haired female human, standing at a height only slightly lower than me. One of her hands is inside of my chest, grasping my heart.

"Urgh!" More blood gushes out of my mouth and I hear the orc laugh before he starts approaching me.

"Your forces are pathetic, your security extremely lacking... your own power, is worthless." His voice echoes as the female finally lets go of my heart and takes her hand out of my chest, allowing my flesh to regenerate as I drop onto the ground.

Then she speaks."Your resistance to paralysis is non-existent, the potions your alchemists made are low quality, the weapons they wield break with a single blow."

The orc lowers himself to my current eye level, disapproval clear in his voice."You are not worthy of being called a brother to Louise, much less a son of Zeus."

My eyes grow wide at the implications as I turn around towards the female.. she looks a lot like sister."W-w-who a-are y-you p-people?!"

She lets out a long, drawn out sigh as she looks at me with pitying eyes... but something tells me that there is nothing to be angry about, that what they are doing isn't dangerous to my well being.. HA! Maybe if I wasn't bleeding everywhere I would have believed that one, brain.

"I was honestly expecting more from you, little brother. Especially when you named yourself, The Invincible." I blink. Wait, what?

The orc then nods sagely."Well, while the both of us were much stronger even when we were still not evolved, we should still give his ability to regenerate some credit, darling. We weren't exactly holding back."

My jaw is literally on the floor right now. Looking around one last time as I feel a massive head-ache coming up, I feel myself let out a sigh of my own as I speak."Fuck this shit... I'm out."

And then I promptly lost consciousness. Here's to hope shit will be easier to understand when I wake up... hopefully tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 ** _Poor Crothu, haha!_**

 ** _I hope you've enjoyed reading the chapter! We are arriving at the point where I'm gonna start focusing on The Heart Of Blood soon... hopefully._**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	14. World Wind

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _LOL. Finally Some fekking free time on my hands!_**

 ** _And I've started playing LoL for some reason, yet again..._**

 ** _Far too many skins bought to throw my account away apparently..._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter 14 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin._**

 ** _BTW, this is one of them more important chapters, so be sure to not miss a detail, lel._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Years ago... -_ _Down that one thing called Memory Lane... - Reader's Point Of View..._

* * *

The Sergeant screams out at the top of his lungs as the terrific visage, covered in blood and guts, thunders right at them."RETREAT! RETRE-*gurgle*Ah..." He takes one dumbfounded look towards his chest to see a pale, white saber sticking out of it.

He turns around, petrified and bleeding."But... how?"

A savage grin is given in turn."Simple, really. I took a leap."

One final look to his back as his vision begins to cloud itself, a sickening gurgle is heard resounding as the blade is removed from his chest, the killer already seeking new prey. His eyes bear witness to a mass of corpses and blood and bile.

His comrades, his men, his soldiers... the men and women whom he hath sworn to protect and lead.

Closing his eyes for the last time in his, remarkably long life, the man cries a final cry. He has failed and fallen, his honor, never to be retained.

"At least... I will not be the... only... one..." He mutters out as he hears the cries of those others who followed him.

Meanwhile, the killer found herself continuously taking lives, laughing and giggling merrily all the while. She tore through the mass of enemies in front of her with mad glee, the remnants scurrying off, running for their pitiful lives...

"Pity... for I do not have mercy to spare, not even for lowlife commoners like yourselves." Her voice broke their minds as all they knew became the words, to run.

But none would escape her wrath. The butcher rose her pale, crimson colored hand... and spoke with clear madness echoing from her petite, small frame."Landfall."

The ground before her feet crumbled and fell low, as the meat and bone of her prey was crushed, pulled from its strings by horrid winds...

"You... You are just as they say you are. An Inhuman beast, nay! Not even they are as brutal as you." The killer turns around to face the new arrivals.

A set, a squadron, a nobleman and the soldiers he leads into battle... no, to their doom, and they know it."I beg your pardon?"

She spoke with a smile on her face and they share a cold shiver, fear leaking from their frames. The man steels himself and roars with rage."YOU ARE A MONSTER! A bloodthirsty Tristanian sow, nothing more! I hope that when this battle is over, you will realize the amount of lives you've taken and suffocate in your guilt!"

A laugh."You've got guts, old man. To think someone would dare speak to me that way... Mhmm.." She took one look at her enemy before most of them started to run away, the sheer presence of the monstrosity before them transforming brave men into maggots.

Then she shakes her head."No matter, your name is unimportant. However, you have earned my full attention. Prepare yourself, for I shall wipe your existence from reality whence you stand!"

She points her saber at them, all are running now, but she smirks." _Running won't save you from me, fools_... HEAVY WIND!" A thunderous roar escapes the small being's lips as the land before her is torn apart, her savage winds break and tear and crush and wipe out all life in their general direction.

Another laugh as she dances, the screams echoing naught but music to her ears. She licks the blood off her saber seductively and turns around to see her own solders tearing into those whom she hadn't bothered to end on her own."Having fun, milady?"

Grinning, the butcher spoke in her child-like voice... well, she was solely fourteen years old, after all."Yes! This, all this, this.. WAR! This Battle! This Carnage! Ahhhh, it is all so.. fulfilling!" Her euphoric voice drove her soldiers into an even greater blood lust.

And now her grin goes from ear to ear as she turns to look at her vast armies."SOLDIERS OF TRISTAIN! OUR ENEMIES RUN AND HIDE AND COVER BEFORE US, FOR OUR MIGHT IS BEYOND THEIR WILDEST DREAMS! COME NOW, LET US TEAR THEIR LAST DEFENSE... TO SHREDS!"

An ever-rising howl of the thousands of men and women alike, all under her direct command, echoes throughout the valley that the carnage had once ensued. She laughed alongside them as she mounted her black mare, the pale saber easily sliding into its sheath, the blood on it thick as dark oil.

Just who is this butcher, you may ask? Why, its the one and only Karin, The Heavy Wind herself.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back to present time... - Zeus's Space Place - Zeus's Point of View...  
_

* * *

 **clap clap clap clap** I can't stop myself as I continuously clap, blankly staring at the screen.

"You can stop clapping now dear, its frankly getting annoying." The Beautiful woman whom I have taken as my wife, Karin spoke with fake-anger in her voice.

In truth, she was trying her best not to show her tomato-leveled blush."Awww, you are so cute, Karin."

Her eyes grow wide as I pull her closer to myself and let her head rest into my shoulder."And sides, how can I stop clapping at such an amazing display, honey?"

"Maybe by outgrowing your dramatic nature?... on second thought, don't do that, please." She says, blinking.

My grin goes from ear to ear now."Right, never outgrow the drama, gotcha."

She smiles at me and leans in some more. My beautiful wife.. huh.

And to think I've never bought her a ring... Hmm.

She yelps as I suddenly rise up from our imaginary couch and kneel in front of her."Karin... we've been together for nearly over a year now. All this time, I've been calling you my wife, but I haven't ever gotten you something to represent that, now have I?"

Her eyes lit up in happiness as she silently cowers her mouth with her hands, a huge grin etching upon my face as I pull out a ring from my imaginary pocket. A golden ring with a diamond circle holding a crimson pink ruby with forty-two inscribed into it."So I've finally decided to muster up all my courage and ask you this... Karin, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Officially, this time."

"A-Alex... I-I-I... YES!" A strange, light feeling grows in my heart as she leaps into my arms and kisses me deeply. I can feel a thousand sparks raging across my body as I lose myself in her eyes once again.

An eternity seemingly passes as we finally let go and she, taking the ring into her arms, blinks a few times as she ogles it."Alex.. this is beautiful.. but what's the forty-two supposed to mean?"

I laugh."When I was younger, there was this TV show where a doctor asks an alien the answer to the universe.. The being say's a certain number, namely Forty-two. What it means is that you, Karin, are my one and only answer to the Universe."

She blushes a kind of red I had never seen before and soon manages a smile."That's amazing... How do I even equal something like that?"

Now its my turn to blink, but my unsaid question is quickly answered as she extends her right hand and focuses all the power she could muster and soon, another golden ring with a diamond circle is formed, much alike its sister ring, except with a crimson orange ruby, also with a forty-two inscribed upon it.

Managing to constrain myself on asking how exactly she had done that, I take the ring and quickly put it on with ease. She looks at me with happy eyes."Alex this.. I.. thank you, for being here, for being you... this is just.. I'm speechless."

"Like you usually are with me?" I couldn't help myself and speak on instinct, turning our lovely situation into a joke.

Thankfully, she had more than enough time to get used to me, so she just burst into giggles. Letting out a breath of relief, as if something big just dropped off my chest, I lean in to kiss her again.

But before I could do that, a massive headache strikes me."ARGH!"

Quickly, she presses a hand onto my forehead and asks."Alex? What's wrong?"

Soon, the headache passes and I nearly burst out laughing."Oh those slimy bastards... they want me to give you a code name."

She blinks."A code name? You mean like you are Zeus? Would that mean I am Hera?"

I shake my head, somewhat angry."Fuck no. Hera was the mythological Zeus's bitch, a thing he used and abused and threw away whenever it pleased him. Neither am I him, nor are you the same to me." I state blankly with quite a load of anger in my voice.

She smiles brightly again before tilting her head cutely in confusion."But what's going to be my code name then?"

Thinking, I place a finger on my chin as the voices of The Hive Mind echo beside my thoughts. Soon, a massive amount of information is unveiled, taking into account all that I am and represent.

I am Zeus, The Primal Lord Of All Life, or so I am led to believe. I hate the undead with a passion and possess a great amount of lust. Surprisingly, there is a Goddess, of the Roman Pantheon, that fits the bill, quite perfectly.

Supposedly an enemy of vampires from The Earth, her relics were placed behind doors to protect households from attacks during the night.

Grinning, I turn my head upwards and face my wife with a smile on my face."You are, from now on, CODENAME: Cardea!"

Blinking, she takes in the name and the information about the said goddess with it. She smiles again."Cardea..." She says softly, as if testing out the name, before she looks at me with a certain form of emotion in her eyes.

But before she can act upon it, I speak."Karin, that's not all I've got in store for you today."

Tilting her head in confusion once more, she says."Oh?"

"As much as I would love to take this lustful go ahead look you threw at me just now, I'm afraid that there is something much more important right now, Lady Cardea..." I say and she blinks in surprise as she realizes I caught her eyeing me just now. Pressing my thumb against her forehead, I promptly kick her right out of the Void-Space.

Forming myself another imaginary couch, I sit on it, reprogram the imaginary TV and enjoy the coming show...

Gotta say this though, twas' a long time a' comin'.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back in the real world... - A lot of places... - Reader's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

The whole of the world felt it as the land and air shook, a terrible being of great power hath just awakened.

A blaze of blasting white winds severed a part of Olympus, the rampaging magic's effects not unlike that of the wind stone holding Albion above ground.

All living beings faltered in their steps, all living beings stopped and looked out in fear, some praying, some passed out... some grinning in fascination.

The ever-growing maelstrom drew in the winds of the whole world, churning endlessly as the presence of the being who hath awoken bore down a heavy weight upon the world itself, upon Halkeginia's soil.

Within the upper lands of the Sahara, where the elves worship the goddess of the Moon and the god of the Sun, the priestess's gathered, running quick and cold sweat falling down their bodies, to their temple's gates.

As they entered, they bore witness to their Gods, looking onward to the human lands... with fear-driven eyes. Kaziel and Luna shared a joint look and both decided in unison that, from this moment on, there would be no going against The Will Of Life.

Down in the lower lands, The Riders Of The Apocalypse all grin in savagery as the beings presence terrifies their followers, even with them present. They all gather their weapons and prepare to descend upon the mortal world once more, for there was an enemy worth slaying.

The Queen Of The Damned shivered in her throne."First Alexandra... and now... whomever you are, sister of mine?" She spoke with disbelieving echoes as she felt yet another of her sibling blood awaken to ascendancy, diluted as it may be.

Death found herself watching the massive Worldwind tearing the land below it apart, The Shapers barely managing to contain it. Sadly, nobody of them died, probably something that Zeus had a hand in.

She smiled in anticipation, unable to constrain her eagerness to meet the Wife of said Primal... and maybe one day manage to convince her to share? Death chuckled, a plan for another time, she concluded.

Azhidal laughed out loudly, his madness echoing throughout The Void, as his minions cowered, as his son's eyes grew wider than ever before... His only child looked at him with those same eyes."This.. this power.. are you saying that these.. Valerie's, are truly.."

"Yes, my son. They bear both The Blood Of The Void and that of your Gandalfyr... but this power, it is beyond even my expectations... Maybe this.. Zeus, isn't as much of a joke as I believed him to be. Perhaps, I should arrange a visit! I've heard the man loves his tea.." The abyss colored being spoke with keen interest.

The son laughed."One of the many, many things he seems to have in common with you, Father."

Soon, the being had fully awoken and the winds abruptly stopped. After what seemed like an eternity of holding on to dear life, Guiche finally managed to let go of the metal wall he had forged by instinct.

He looked upon the scene of devastation, fully noting that the part of Mount Olympus which housed the laboratory where a certain someone was being reforged had been wiped from existence.

And there, he saw her, in a blasting pure white robe benefiting of a Goddess, which interestingly enough showed not an ounce of skin, a being of pure, unrelenting power stood, one hand ogling an equally pale rapier and another trailing through long white and pink hair...

She turned around, quickly noticing his presence as he continued to gawk at her. She smiled at him, which seemed to bring him back to reality.

He smiled back at her."Good evening, mother. How are you feeling?"

A massive wave of overpowering air blasted beside him, tearing apart the metallic wall with terrifying ease. He looked back at his mother, only to realize that she had merely lazying swung an arm in an attempt to say hi.

Her face immediately twisted itself, forming a euphoric blood-crazed one instead."This power.. this strength.. Oh, dear, you shouldn't have!"

And with that, she leaps into the air, leaving behind her a psychic message. _"Hello, son. Mothers going on out to have some fun and experiment with her new abilities. Would you be a dear and fix up any and all the damage I caused during my awakening? XOXO, with love; from mom."_

Guiche felt himself on the verge of laughter as he motioned for several shapers to come and aid him in the restoration of the mountain."Well, best get right to it then, right guys?"

He turned around to see a mass of people standing very eerily still. He felt his forehead twitch as a tick mark formed itself upon it."... but before you do that, go get yourself a change of pants. Now."

And with that, they all saluted and ran away as far as they could, the remaining few who had the decency to NOT SHIT themselves, grinned and started helping Guiche return the area back to its original outlook.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **FINALLY! My god this chapter has been A LONG TIME COMING.**_

 _ **Ugh, this is also yet another one of my oh-so-popular info dump chapters...**_

 _ **Oh well, I love typing them, so I hope you'll like this one too since it has Karin in it... people seem to prefer those chapters, dunno why, proly because of the drama often involved.**_

 _ **Why do I feel like I missed out on a shitload of grammar mistakes in this chapter?... Do not be afraid to point them out for me if I did so please!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	15. A Funeral Moon

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 _ **News flash; I am on vacation.**_

 _ **Also, my reasoning behind the recent streak of non-updating at all.**_

 _ **It all comes down to two things.**_

 _ **1\. Typical writers block.**_

 _ **And, more importantly, 2. Fallout 4.**_

 _ **Yeah, that's basically all the reason why there hasn't been a single update in months.**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes chapter 15 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin...**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later - The Northern Front - Henrietta's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Funny." I hear a twisted voice echo outwards, horrifying all that were nearby.

The man in front of me kneels and begs and bows and pleads."P-Please! Let me live, you may take the lives of my men! Just let me go!"

An old, battered buffoon. You know, this is the kind of situation I would have easily seen myself in two years ago.

I take one last look at the Old Noble... and I laugh."No. You possess strength, wisdom and experience that none of your soldiers match. Your essence will serve me well in future conflicts."

He does not even have the time to twist his face in fear as my pale hand grasps his forehead and I dig my blood-red nails into his flesh. Soon, his life-essence, his soul and every memory, his very being becomes part of me.

General Jeffrey Maxim De Laurent. The name of the man, alongside his final moments are replayed in my mind as I experience myself doing what I've just done to him.

What Neltharion forgot to mention during the battle for the main city is that I would see the last moments of all those whose deaths I cause, regardless of weather they were in that particular battle or not.

For such is the price of Betrayal, such is the judgement of The Black Requiem, as father.. no, as Lord Zeus has decided to call it.

"Monster!" The soldiers scream around me, their minds clouded by fear. Rage, grief, hate. All three pollute their minds as they charge me, fully accepting that they go to their doom.

I merely wave my hand in front of me, a blast of burning blood erupting from their core like acid, as they are consumed by my magic.

My Blood Magic, that is.

*clap clap clap clap* I hear sounds behind me as I feel the two men in my life approaching.

Smiling as the memory of the recently killed passes away, I turn around to see Wales and Zail walking towards me, their entire bodies covered in crimson red.

Just how I like it, I suppose. Zail kisses my hand like the gentleman he is before he speaks."I see you are adapting to your new powers well, my Empress."

A nod is his answer as I refocus myself upon the battlefield before me."The Enemy general has been slain, please make sure to inform Agnes and the rest of this."

Their eyes go wide in surprise."Already? So then that means..."

"The battle has been won. Again... uhh, and I didn't even score five hundred this time." Wales mutters out somewhat annoyed and I smile.

Zail quickly salutes me and leaves. I let out a breath of relief as I feel my husbands stare boring into my back. Turning around, I ask."Something wrong?"

He laughs."Wrong? No, dear. Its just that it still hasn't stopped surprising me how much you've changed since two years ago."

"I had to change, Wales. If I did not, Tristain would be a smoldering hus-" I try to say but he shushes me and lets out a sigh of his own.

"Not what I meant, Henri... Take a look at yourself dear, what would the old you say if she saw you now?" I blink.

A pool of water forms next to me as I take in my image.

I've lost my skin color, becoming a pale almost deathly white because of how much paperwork I've had to do. No time for the outside at all.

My hair, once a dark purple, has become Velvet Red, like blood mixed with an aged wine.

My eyes, once a pale teal and black, are now almost glowing, golden yellow. A sign of pure, undisputed power among the evolved.

But perhaps the most striking of all, besides the blood-stained dress, are the three great Crimson Spheres of pure essence, each filled with the life-force of a legion, floating above my shoulders and on the back of my neck.

A spell, devised by me, with the aid of The Regis, the kings and queens inside of my mind.

"The Funeral March has most certainly taken its toll, hasn't it." The voice of Wales wakes me up from my momentary trance.

"Yes, that it has..." I mutter out, my voice something between pride and remorse.

The Funeral March, as massive spell with connects me with my soldiers, allowing me to act as a server for their collective life-force and share it when needed.

Through me, several squadrons worth of my army, generals, commanders, lord and ladies alike, those who order the troops around... All are connected by my blood.

Should one be wounded severely, the essence of others will fuel them, healing nearly all wounds and making them capable of surviving literally everything besides decapitation.

It is also one of the reasons why our recent victory streak has been so quick.

Hearing thunder strike near me, I watch as the electricity merges itself, materializing Agnes to here from wherever she came.

Thunder Warping... a form of magic that alludes all but the most gifted of Templar, with nobody else even having the slightest chances of successfully pulling it off.

She salutes me, her crystalline blade shining with fresh blood on its surface."Your highness, Your Majesty, the enemy defenses have been broken and Lord Iorveth has offered a full surrender to our forces."

Wales and I nod to one another as he speaks."Their minds are polluted by the Void. Mind-wipe all those who willingly surrender... as for those who do not, you know what to do."

She salutes and leaves us as another, possibly final, explosion rockets the battlefield before me, the ancient stone towers of the city we have come to conquer proving to be quite useless against Shaper technology.

"Another victory, For The Glory Of The Empire." Wales says somewhat bored and I smile again.

A shrug escapes me as I walk towards him."Well, with Lady Valerie's rebirth... I doubt that The Theocracy is going to last much longer anyway. Now, what do you say about going home for a while, we both deserve some time off after all that work we've done."

He smirks, quickly catching on to my tone."Sure, but this time I get you for myself, Zail isn't included."

I giggle."Are you sure you can handle me alone, dear?"

"I guess we'll find out, now won't we." He grumbles out with a tick mark on his fore head.

I laugh again, my life is fun.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _At that same time... - The Elven Lands - The City Of Lun-A'dorey - Unknown's Point Of View..._

* * *

The moon shone brightly among the stars in the sky, as the elves of the city prepared for the nights embrace.

All seemed to be peaceful to the city itself, but the Pale Palace was not quite so serene.

"Quickly! She's having another spasm!" Countless doctors and healers rushed to the side of their second princess.

Several screams of pure agony erupted from the mouth of a lithe figure, her unkempt pink hair flung around as she thrashed.

Her name, is Avelyne. My... sister.

I look at the burning, somewhat eerie crystal stabbed into her back, every pulse sending my sister into another scream, yet also regenerating her flesh at a rate faster than that of an elder vampire.

"She will be alright Aethor, she always is." One of my elder sisters, Malwen says with a worried smile, as if not believing her own words.

The screams are even louder that before. She turns towards mother as she speaks.

The pale image of my mother shines through the night as she prays to the moon, to Mother Luna... Many lives have been lost today, which weighted heavily upon her soul.

"Humans... they are fighting again, aren't they?" My sisters voice echoes throughout the room as we watch our mother stand up from her prayer, long white hair waving behind her.

"Fifty thousand... fifty thousand souls have perished this day, daughter. Death revels in the slaughter... and Mother Luna cries in agony." She speaks as she turns around to face us.

"But that is not important right now, how is your sister doing?" We take one look at each other and that tells her all she needs to know.

Avelyne may be adopted into the family, but she is still dear to us, even if Father may disagree."Her pain is getting worse mother, we need the Goddess to remove the shard, else Avelyne is as good as dead!"

Malwen yells out as mothers eyes go downwards."... I am sorry... but the Goddess.. Mother Luna is.. afraid, of angering Lord Zeus, she refuses to test the wrath of Life."

"And why does taking out that shard have the potential to anger Life itself?" I ask, apparently uninformed.

Mother looks at me somewhat saddened."That shard... it is a piece of His daughters heart, a mere fraction of her power... And, if Mother Luna is correct, the reason why Avelyne is suffering so much is because she is an unwilling host."

"But does that not mean we could simply exchange the host?" A nod."True, but we have no way of knowing who or what might be a good host for the shard."

"We still have to try!" Malwen screams out in disbelief.

Mother, being the prophetess she is, often lets herself resign to fate without trying to fight against its tide. A beacon of order... and halter of change... and yet, the people still love her.

Quite frankly, It sickens me.

"Forgive me, I must excuse myself." I say softly as I leave the room in a hurry, to avoid the coming rage-fest between my mother and sister.

As I walk away from their already heating exchanges, I find myself remembering the report I had read upon this... Zeus.

 _"Lord Zeus is a being of great power, fully willing to bestow said power upon those who form a contract with him. A contract is formed via a holy object called The Chalice Of Rebirth, which The Heroine herself brought with her from the spirit world upon her resurrection. This is the only known way to form one such a contract. However, our spies within the Tristain royal family have managed to procure a few interesting bits of information. Both The Emperor and The Empress are clearly connected to Lord Zeus, but they have no memory of drinking from one such a chalice, which indicated that there must be another way. Perhaps, if one is to take The Void into account, one merely need to have a prayer answered."_

"Hmmm... a prayer, is it? Somehow, I feel like that would be a bad idea." I mutter to myself as I walk towards a peaceful spot, a great tree overlooking the city below.

Climbing the tree, I find myself closing my eyes to think as I sit down."But how else would one contact life itself?"

 _"Simple really, you just have to ask."_ The sudden voice echoing makes me fall off the tree lamely as I pull out my blade.

"Who is there!?" Taking in my surroundings, I see everything around me has lost its color, becoming a dull, lifeless gray.

A time-marble! But what kind of mage has the pow-"Not a mage." I conclude quickly as my head shoots up towards the clear skies.

*clank!* The sound of my sword striking the limestone below is the last thing I hear as a massive hand of crimson energy squashes me into the ground.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Same Time - Zeus's Void Space - Aethor's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"H-huh? Wha-Where am I?" I manage to form a single sentence as I stare as the sky BELOW me with equal fear and interest.

Hearing a deep laughter from my left, I turn around to see a being without flesh or form, merely the same red energy as the hand that dragged me here.

 **"Aethor. Ae-Thor. Holy ruler... what a nice name you have boy, quite a shame that it does not fit you at all."** Gulping down my fear as my brain struggles to comprehend what is happening, I find myself being pushed down onto a chair.

And then being pulled forwards, to the seemingly barely-existing table. **"Now then, I believe you wished something from me, boy?"**

I blink. Once. Twice. A good three times, as my fear dissipates and I finally realize."You.. you are Zeus?"

The being shrugs almost bored."Yeah, I am. What? Were you expecting something different?" Suddenly, his voice loses its deep and growling sound and becomes... normal?

I scratch the back of my head lamely."Well no.. I guess I didn't know what to expect."

He nods at me."Well anyway, I heard you wanted something with me, so what is it."

"But how did you know? I don't remember praying to you?" I speak and he laughs.

"Something you said or though beforehand forged a momentarily strong connection between us, strong enough for me to hear that you wished to talk to me." He explains with a smile.

I blink again."Uhh, I felt that praying to you was a bad idea?"

He claps his hand excitedly."And it is! You see, I **fucking hate** being called a god or having people pray to me, so please do remember that should we have more interaction in the near future."

Shaking my head out of my stupor and ignoring that little voice change, I finally stop avoiding his question."Umm... You see.. one of your daughters shards is stuck inside of my sister, causing her immense pain... I would like it if the shard could be given to another host without causing my sister any further damage."

He places a finger on his chin in thought and soon, he answers."Sure, but only on one condition."

I gulp again."W-what condition?"

He approaches me and grins savagely."You. You will be the host in question."

A test, he is testing my will. I can feel my anger growing each passing second."Now see here, you asshole. I am more than willing to sacrifice myself to save my sister and if you think you can-"

"Shh." He shuts me up with a finger and I blush in embarrassment. He laughs again as he tears out a piece of himself and hands it over to me. I take the glowing orb of pure power into my unsteady hands as I look at the quite-possibly not sane god, I mean, primal in front of me.

"I rather like you boy, you have guts, to speak to me like that. So very fearless, so very courageous.. and with that name of yours too.. Hmm... How about another proposition instead?" He says with that insane grin on his face.

"Wh-what?" I manage to mutter out.

"Instead of becoming a host for my daughters shard, you will become another of my contractors. In turn, I will save your sister and remove the shard." I blink again.

"But why would you do that? And what do you mean by contractors?" I ask him with a pause.

He takes a sip of his tea, from a cup which I did not even notice forming to reality."Tell me boy, what do you know of my first daughter, The Phoenix?"

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter 15 of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **Finally, the finalizing introductory chapter has been released... now we can finally get on to the good stuff.**_

 _ **Also yeah, Aethor is totally gonna be a Paladin, just sayin'.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
**_


	16. Of Sweet Death And Panicked Life

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 _ **Here's an offensive one, ye laddies!**_

 _ **An Prick, a Politician and a Pessimist walk into a bar... he orders a beer.**_

 _ **Oh meuiieeuuu, I did a funneh, r u prud of mi mather?**_

 _ **Btw, this chapter is a special one. BTW, READ THE TIMELINES FOR THIS TO MAKE ANY SENSE. All but the last line break carries actions from the past.**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes chapter sixteen of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin...  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _A Day Before - The Saharan Expanse - A Certain Someone's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Urghlll..." Wha... whe...who..

 _"BURN YOU INHUMAN WRETCH!"_ ARGH MY HEAD!

I open my eyes, it feels like its been so long."AAAAAARHH!" A scream escapes me as I notice the flames.

Wait... flames? What flames?

A blink... all light is gone.

*clank clank clink* The sound of metallic boots...

They hurry... who is they?!

Argh... my hands... where are my hands?! _"Don't fall into rage, please!"_ My voice echoes again... addressing someone... something? OW!... so much pain...

"Quickly, the residual magic of this place is already untying the soul from the ashes. We cannot let Death take her from us now!" The sounds, so silent, yet almost screaming.

Suddenly, I feel as if I am slammed into the ground. The crash... almost as if metal..

No, ceramic?

A vision forms before me, an unknown man plants a hand on the shoulder of a small, terribly crying girl. _"Your ma and pa aren't here anymore, little honey... but Uncle Scarron and big sis Jessica are gonna take care of you from now on, okay?"_

He whispers sweet nothings into the girls eyes... but she is dead, her soul is doomed.

And now, a bright light, so bright that it almost seems like fire... _"I love you..."_

What a strange voice. It does not crack, nor waver and yet...

It is most definitely...

 **Broken.**

 _"I love you too!"_ I hear... no, I feel myself scream out, towards the voice... but I am unable to reach it.

"Finally, you have arrived. Here, your reward... now go, we must prepare quickly." An elderly, almost scathing voice...

Without any indication, magic begins to collapse upon me... It is suffocating.

Cracking. I hear cracking."The Urn is breaking! Call the Queen, our weapon will be ready soon!"

Step. Step. Step. Step.

The way of walking... like a noble. No, greater. A ... Queen?"Hmmm, such a powerful presence. Maybe the odds are not so greatly against me?"

Cold, soft... desirable...

The feeling of a hand passing through me... its almost like hers.

Hers? Who is she?

"Your soul... your essence... your psyche... mmmm, such a delicious being you are dear..." Sweet, yet utterly black.

She, this Queen, she is dead.

.. wait...

Dead...

But I am...

... **dead**..."Mhhhmmm, yeees! That's it! Accept your demise and rise once again!"

No! I can't, I musn't!"RISE!"

Noooooo!

"RISE, ONCE MORE! Unto the world of the living..." Why... why do this?!

Thunder strikes the ground, electrifying the air and the figure breathes in deep **.** "DRINK FROM THE BLOOD OF THE DAMNED QUEEN AND RISE! **RISE, SIESTA!** "

For a moment, I feel my flesh sewing itself together.. Soon, my eyes form and I see.. I see my bloated corpse, reforged from ash..

I manage to force my head upwards, to see the being which brought me back.

My rotted eyes grow wide... that figure, that hair.."Louise?" I hear myself mutter out as my memories come rushing through me like an ocean.

She smiles, that same bloody smile..."Afraid not, dearie... but close enough, I suppose."

A hand, that same hand from before, is placed upon my still regenerating forehead."But that does not matter, sleep now child. You will need your strength for when you wake."

I feel my body drop onto the ground, several hands quickly grabbing hold of me, carrying me into the unknown...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Hours earlier... - The Saharan Catacombs - Siesta's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Urgh..." I moan out as I wake from what seems to have been a very long sleep.

Taking a look around, I notice how everything seems... black?

No, I am in complete darkness... but I can see just fine.

"Z-Z-ze-uuu.." Seems like my mouth is still non-functioning.

I turn towards a puddle of stale, aged water and take a look at my self, nearly lurching at the sight.

One of my hands instinctively reaches for my mouth, blocking me from doing so."Whas...eee.."

My face is half rotted, the lower side of my jaw is completely visible, bone and all. My hair is in tatters and one of my eyes is missing.

The whole of my left leg is just bone.. at least my ass is still completely there. There are multiple round holes in my chest area, particularly focused around, but curiously not onto, where my heart should be.

 _"Eat. Go forth and feast..."_ A strange voice echoes in my mind... feminine, almost... dreadfully beautiful.

It is not the Louise-like woman who resurrected me. I begin my walking.

"Aaah! Monster!" A young elven man yells at the top of his lungs from my right side."Frueeh?!"

My growling voice is the best I can manage as I try to fix my half-there jaw. He looks at me with fear in his eyes before suddenly calming down."W-well.. at least I'm gonna be eaten by a chick that had big tits once..."

I blink with my sole eye before finding out how blushing is a bad idea as a piece of what little face-skin I still have falls off. _"Feast child... you need your strength now. Their lives are meaningless.. but... yours..."_

Without any warning, my rotted body moves and... I bite into the elven man, who barely has the time to scream as he is consumed by me. _"Interesting... so that is how the children of life feed."_

Blinking again, I spot a rather large rat in the corner and grab it. Smashing it against the stone walls, I consume it without pause. _"Not very picky either, are you now? Good..."_ A pause?

 _"Go, Siesta. You must feast upon the beings within these catacombs. Only with the power of their souls will I be able to forge a stronger link to you. Eventually, I will become able to connect you to your father..."_ The voice echos in my mind sweetly. My.. father?

 _"Zeus..."_ A final message echoes as I nod to seemingly nobody.

Making my way forward, I finally notice how I am completely nude. Stopping another skin-loss blushing spree, I find the nearest coffin and open it, attempting to find any article of clothing.

... But all I managed to find was a set of Corpse Wrappings, their white glistening in the dark of the catacombs. I let out a long-drawn sigh."Well, at least its something.. wait! I can talk!"

Finding out how I managed to regenerate some of my meat was quite the nice surprise... granted I was still deathly white.

Dammit, need to find more things to eat.

I continue my trek across the catacombs, now fully dressed in corpse wraps."Greurh..." A strange, bloated corpse rises from the earth.

A strange headache hits me as I my bony fingers grasp my forehead.

* * *

 _"Ghouls are strange, walking corpses which hunger for flesh. Most ghouls are equally deadly as your regular bear. Provided that they are sated, then you might as well pet them, but if they are hungry well... here's to hope that you know how to run." A young girl is seen reading from a book with a crimson cover._

 _Then she turns towards a man to her left."Do Ghouls really exist, grandpa?"_

 _"Well honey, I sure hope they don't. I mean, I've never seen one myself so I wouldn't know..." The older man speaks with a smile on his face._

 _With a tiny, but overly cute nod, the young girl turns her head back to the book, not noticing how the elderly man grasps an old hole in his shoulder, a grim smile on his face."... never seen one myself, eh.. got that right, fucking son of a bitch..." He mutters silently and spits on the carpet in disgust._

* * *

A flash and soon I find myself back in the real world...

The Ghoul is fully awake now, his red eyes shining at me as he lunges towards me. Guess this one is hungry.

By instinct, I make good use of my rotted fist as I smash it into the ghoul, promptly shattering his whole body in one strike as he is consumed. I see a soul leaving the cursed flesh. _"Thaa...nk.. youuu..."_

It manages to say properly before it passes away in peace... this.. the ghoul..

It was the old man in the memory. Guess he wasn't just bitten by one then... but wait, how do I know these things... and why did I see that memory in the first place?

 _"Your connection to me, connects you to The Well Of Souls... the cursed dead will pray to you for release, as they do to me..."_ But that means...

No way, it can't be."You.. you are Death?!"

A loud giggle echoes in my head. _"That would be Lady Death to you, child. Focus now, we shall converse more later..."_ Not exactly wishing to go against such a fine, motherly voice, I decide to continue.

Several minutes pass as I explore every inch and corner of this.. dungeon. Eventually, I manage to enter a large room where several... pale elves stood silently. One of them spoke as she noticed me."So that's the ghoul were supposed to kill? Doesn't seem that high level..."

The male on her left speaks next."Don't underestimate it. This was a task given to us by the Queen herself... this can't be any mere ghoul."

The last one approaches me slowly, preparing to strike."Who cares... lets just kill it and go."

 _"Vampires.. filthy, ugly.. disgusting. I have no need of such souls, but you do. For each Vampire you... consume, a piece of your own soul will be restored."_ A nod is all I can offer in return as the vampire charges me.

Much like the ghoul before him, he meets my fist head on and is consumed..."Jeri'dal!" The female screams as she positions her hands in front of her."Ice Barrage!"

Several lance-like ice formations are thrown in my general direction, but a single jump is enough to dodge them. Quickly, I feel my one eye glow a golden color as I enter full battle mode.

The she-elf has no time to react as I body slam into her at full force, splattering her across the wall and consuming the bits which were left.

I turn around, only to find that the last elf was banging on what seemed to be a large wooden door, his pants completely drenched in piss. Ugh, yuck.

"LET ME OUT, YOU BASTARDS, THIS THING IS TOO STRONG." Sighing, I calmly walk over to him, but he turns around and points a staff at me."FIREBALL!"

Reacting almost out of memory, I sidestep the bolt of flame and charge him, only to meet face first into a shield of flame."ARRGH!" A shriek escapes me, but soon the pain dissipates.

My vision clears... The bastard burned my rotted eye out, making it possible to regenerate. Now I have both of my eyes back, cool.

"I won't let you kill me, you monster!" The elf screams out as he prepares an even stronger shield than before...

I can feel my mind twisting... evolve.. I must.."EVOLVE!" I fling my arms to my sides as claws of pure, deathly black ice, erupt from what little flesh I had on my hands.

His eyes grow wide as I leap through the fire, consuming him as soon as my new claws tore into his face, easily healing the damage gained in the process.

"Grhhh..." I hear myself growl out as I get spooked by the suddenly opening doors.

*clap clap clap clap clap clap* I hear the sounds... those hands...

The woman who brought me back. _"Evelynn.. The Vampire Queen Of The Damned... my rival... your **enemy**."_

The sweet voice of Lady Death is quickly shut out as the bitch in front of me speaks."Well done, my pet. Well done, Indeed."

I growl at her but restrain myself from attacking. She smirks at me."Restrain her... and transport her to Vyrthan. Let my new pet feed on some real meat."

 _"Careful now child... my power is making it so the Queen has no control over you, but you must make it seem like she does... else you may never be truly alive again."_ Deaths voice calms me as I let the two vampire guardsmen chain me and knock me out..

Well, at least I get to sleep a bit.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back to Present Time - Zeus's Void-Space - Aethor's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"So... what you are saying is that this.. Siesta, was the one true love of The Phoenix before she died and that The Queen Of The Damned has brought her back from the dead in hopes of turning her into a weapon against Louise?" I manage to say, disbelief echoing in my voice.

The man.. no, the father before me nods sadly."I'm afraid so.. my daughter... Louise must NOT see Siesta like this."

"For if she does, there is not telling if it would be possible to stabilize her heart twice." Another nod.

"Yes, even if I haven't begun to reforge her heart yet, I know for sure that I will not be able to contain it a second time, even with the help of others." He takes a calm sip from his cup of tea, but I can see that he is shaking.

I put my hand on my chin in thought. Either I help Zeus undo what the vampires have done to his daughters lover..."Or a cataclysm is not as far away as most may think..." I mutter to myself.

Letting out a massive sigh, I ask."But why me, why chose me of all the people around?"

And now, he grins."Because you, my friend, have access to a certain power. Namely, one simply referred to, as **The Light**."

He extends his hand towards the piece of himself that he tore out a couple minutes ago and breathes out... soon, the crimson energy becomes white.

Then he looks towards me again."This piece of my power has been forcefully changed to The Light. It will allow you to draw upon it... but that's all I can do. I don't know anything about it, other than a couple facts, like it being immensely damaging to the Undead and generally unholy things... you would have to master it on your own."

"Will this.. piece, also give me a portion of your powers?" He nods again."Yes, you will have all the physical changes that my normal contractors do, but will only be able to use light magic from now on... Essence magic and Alchemy is not impossible but it will be hard to do it without including The Light.. other forms? Not a chance."

I blink in thought."Can this be reversed?"

"Of course. Later or, I can just take the piece back and give you another one free of charge, or even fully undo your contract, but that fully depends on you." He says, almost desperately.

This is kinda disturbing.. why is he so afraid of his own daughter.. I mean, she is strong but he should be able to stop h-oh... stop.. but without killing her in the process? Debatable.

"Fine. I accept. What must I do?" I finally say as I stand up.

He smiles at me."Nothing much. Merely swallow the orb for now, I'll have further instructions for you once you wake up."

I nod and do as he says. Suddenly, my whole being is wrought in immense pain... I feel myself falling down...

Seemingly hours pass as I silently hit the ground.. and... at that moment.. I felt immeasurable... **Pride?**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter sixteen of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **Sincerely sorry for anyone who got confused by this chapter.**_

 _ **But basically, the timeline is this.**_

 _ **1\. Siesta gets ressed**_

 _ **2\. Siesta passes Catacombs**_

 _ **3\. Zeus panics and grabs the closest person viable, aka. Aethor**_

 _ **4\. Aethor accepts the deal**_

 _ **Uhh... I'm so bad at timing things.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	17. Secrets Best Left Alone

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _Bloody hell the recent activity on my profile and stories...  
_**

 ** _Its all plenty motivating, I guess._**

 ** _Plus, I'm pretty happy to type down some more Siesta._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter seventeen of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Hours later... - The Pale Palace - Aethor's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

I felt myself falling down at immense speeds, bright light erupting all around me as I descended upon the ground below.

My mother's garden... I laughed as its image finally came into view, it was fully ruined.

Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that I was falling through a pillar of pure light energy... my energy.

I simply couldn't help myself but grin right now.

 _ **"Focus yourself boy, even if you'd survive a dead drop from this height, I'd still recommend landing ON YOUR LEGS INSTEAD OF YOUR HEAD."**_ Zeus's voice echoed in my mind as I was finally brought back to reality.

Thinking quickly, I imagined a set of angel like wings to slow my fall as I turned about from upside down.

Thankfully, I managed to crash/land somewhat... painlessly.

Cracking my neck as the pillar of light dissipates, I notice the mass of people around the palace, looking up to what was probably the greatest light show they've ever seen.

The gnats.

Anyways, I walk out of the pillar, confidence filling my heart. _ **"Go now, to your sister. I see no need to delay my end of the bargain."**_

Nodding to seemingly nobody, I turn towards the medical tower of the palace with hurried steps."Sir! Are you.. alright milord? What was that pillar of light?"

A random guardsman asks me and I promptly ignore him as I start running. I barge through several doors on the way, completely stunning several maids and managing to scare my mother and older sister as I walked by them quickly.

"Aethor! What is the meaning of this! What was that pillar!?" My mother screamed at the top of her lungs, the annoying fool.

I scoff at her."I've made a deal with Zeus to save Avelyne's life, consequences be damned."

Her eyes grow wide."How dare you! Our family is bound to Mother Moon and you would give yourself to some other divine?! You have shamed me this da-OUCH!" She begins her stupid rant but I literally shoved her aside as I moved towards Avelyne's chambers.

Malwen is shocked senseless at my actions but decidedly remains quiet as she follows me. Soon, I enter the chambers, terrifying several of the doctors as I stroll in.

"What now, Zeus?" I say out loud as I approach a still screaming Avelyne.

I hear an immense laughter as powerful energies erupt from my flesh. _ **"Now... now you go pass out while I do my job."**_

Contrary to what Zeus said, I didn't pass out... but I wasn't in control of my body as I placed my had onto my sisters chest, that means upon the area where the shard was located.

He roughly tore the shard out, causing Avelyne to double over in pain.. but he did not stop there. He then started channeling massive amounts of pure essence into my sister, completely rejuvenating her body and soul in the process.

A flick of his fingers, or my fingers and I'm back in control. _ **"There... tell the doctors to give her whatever painkillers they can muster for the next five days and she'll be fine."**_

I nod to seemingly nobody once more as I turn around to face the healers who were covering in the shadows, the worms."She needs painkillers for the next five days on a regular basis."

That is all I say before leaving the room, finally noticing the heart shard in my hand."What the hell do I do with this?"

Another spree of laughter echoes in my mind as the shard is levitated out of my hand, the ground below me cracks as it begins constricting around the shard ** _."Well, since you are going to be using the light which kinda makes you out to be this hero character... might as well go with the flow and give you a holy sword to fit the picture, eh?"_**

The earth glows hot red as it is transformed via alchemy."Incredible..." One of the healers whispers in astonishment, probably an alchemist.

Soon, a massive claymore is forged, bent into shape by seemingly will alone, with the heart shard in its center. It looks as if made out of pure silver, with a golden outline. The blade is nearly two meters long and about as thick as an apple, while being as broad as a bulwark.

"How the hell am I supposed to wield this..." I say but as the sword unceremoniously falls into my hands, I find how its remarkably light. _ **"Physical changes, remember? Oh and the swords name is Noar'sil, Heartpyre."**_

Blinking at the rather blank response, I get the random idea to take off my shirt."Oh my..." You know, in any other situation, I would be rather appalled to hear my own sister, not to mention several of my female, and some male, audience, react in a such a way.

But right now I just don't give a shit. I HAVE A GODDAMNED SIX PACK.

I take in my new image with the help of a nearby mirror. Pure white and gold hair, toned muscles, slim figure and NOT A SINGLE DAMN HAIR on my body except.. well, my hair yeah.

Just one last thing before I squeal out loud at my new look. Scared, yet curious, I look into my pants.

And I nearly die of happiness."ZEUS, OH YOU AMAZING PIECE OF WORK... THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 ** _"Hey no problem mate, just doin' my job as the lord of life."_** Not even noticing his reply I turn around as I look at several maids who were hungrily staring at my new figure.

"You, you, you and you." I say simply as they nod and follow me to my room, the men in the area either nodding in respect or seething in envy.

Malwen just stood there slack-jawed, with an immense blush etching itself upon her normally pale face.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Two hours later - The Well Of Souls - Siesta's Point Of View..._

* * *

"Ugh..." A soft murmur escapes me as I wake, to bear witness to something I could have only dreamed off before.

A place written of by scarce few and murmured in hushed whispers by even fewer...

Here, I stood upon the precipice... Upon the edge of The Well Of Souls itself.

A thousand no, an immeasurable amount of souls flew around an endlessly gaping hole, some going outwards, towards rebirth and others, towards the furnace.

.. The Soul Furnace, a massive vortex made solely out of souls and emotions, causing any soul which enters it to be torn apart and then reforged anew as something entirely random. A masterpiece created by Lady Death herself.

.. But why do I know this?! How, do I know these things?

My hands unceremoniously reach for my face as several weird things echo in my minds, memories of rather recent events. How easily I slaughtered the vampire trio without even batting an eyelid.

How I devoured the young elven man when I woke... without the slightest bit of remorse.

"Dying is a terrifying experience for humans, who remain unsure of the afterlife. It affects your mind greatly and ruins your souls... it takes five times as long for humans to be reborn than any other race out there." That same sweet voice echoes out to me, as it did in the catacombs.

I turn around, quick as lightning and just barely stop myself from blushing again, as a beautiful elven woman comes into view.

Pale, nearly white skin, long bright almost glowing, green hair and glowing yellow eyes, much like mine are now. A slender and tall figure which radiates beauty... and also shes flat as a board.

Suddenly, the area around me becomes cold."And to think your line of thought was quite nice to listen to for a bit there." She says, annoyed and angry.

An fond image forms in my mind. Louise, as she looked before.

"But I like flat-chests..." I unconsciously murmur as the older woman's eyes grow wide and she smiles, causing the cold atmosphere to dissipate and be replaced with a rather warm feeling.

Suddenly, she shakes her head."As nice as this conversation might turn out to be, I'm afraid there are far more serious matters to be discussed right now."

Blinking, I nod at her as I look around, thinking up a question."Umm... would it be okay if I asked how long have I been dead? I feel like I've been here before."

She lets out a long, drawn-out sigh before looking at me with sad eyes."That is because you have... you've been dead for two years now, dear."

Two... two years? That long?"Wow.. so much must've happened while I was gone. How is Louise doing right now?"

"She's... in a peculiar state. One I frankly do not understand, to be honest with you child." Death states with a mild sign of annoyance.

I tilt my head in confusion."You don't understand? So I guess it has to do with Mr Alex then?"

She blinks."Mr Alex?"

"Zeus." I simply say, fondly remembering our secret talks while I was still alive.

The talks which improved my mind's capabilities tremendously. Unlike what most would think, I actually know more than I possibly should.

* * *

 _We watch as Louise left the scape with a smile on her face.  
_

 _A minute passed and I finally decided to turn around and take a chair to sit on._

 _"So what's this about, Mr Zeus? You said you wanted to talk to me alone..." I said with a somewhat strange tone._

 _He blinked at me."Please, just call me Alex from now on, okay?"_

 _I nod and tilt my head in confusion."Alex? Why?"_

 _"Because its my real name, Siesta." My eyes went so wide that I thought they would pop out of their sockets._

* * *

Shaking my head out of the memory lane, I reopen my eyes to see Death staring at me slack-jawed."W-wha-what does that even mean?"

Ah, she must've seen the memory. I promptly decide that it would not be a good idea to tell her."Its not important. I do not trust you enough to tell you that yet. Sorry Lady Death, but some secrets are best left that way."

Before she can reply, I continue after a breath."However, what I can tell you, is that I, and Zeus, both come from the same World."

"You are not of this world then?" She speaks almost disbelieving.

I shake my head."No, that's not quite right. I am a Hybrid, of sorts. My grandfather was someone from Gaia, the world which Zeus comes from."

"So he really is not from this world... How interesting. May I know how someone like.. Alex, got to our world then, at least?" She says with an inquisitive face.

Then she blinks."Ah, but if he trusted you with his name, then I may as well do the same. Please, do call me Helena." Helena? That's..

"... a rather human name for an elf?" She giggles softly."That is because, much like you, I am a hybrid."

Now, its my turn to blink."A Hybrid?"

"Yes. I am something that was once called a Xivilai. A true hybrid, a perfect mixture of human and elven blood, much like how your precious Phoenix is." She nods.

I tilt my head again."My Phoenix?"

Her eyes grow wide as if remembering something important."Ah, right. You have no idea of the events that have happened the past two years at all, do you?"

I shake my head in negative."Anyhow, Alex came to this world because Louise managed to summon his... glance. Whatever magic she used caught his interest or something and he came to this world in order to investigate it."

"Ah, that makes sense. Now then, would you lik-*crash*" Helena begins but is interrupted as the world around me begins to crack.

She lets out another sigh."Well now, it would appear our time here has run out. Do not worry, we may still converse in the real world, but for now... you must wake, child."

I don't even have the time to respond as I feel my consciousness starts to fade.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Sometime later... - Vyrthan - Siesta's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

A horrible, yet appealing stench enters my nostrils as I wake up.

Opening my eyes, I bear witness to a mass of lost souls, tied to the equal-sized mass of corpses below them. The place I am in appears to be some form of meat storage...

 _"Ah, Vyrthan. The place where the vampires store their livestock, their food. They drain the bodies of blood while they are alive and then throw them down pits such as these to feed whatever monstrosity they've created... although I've never seen so many in one place. Either way, please consume as many as you can."_ Helena's sweet voice echoes again, but it does not even begin to soothe my rage from growing stronger with every word she says.

"Damned monsters... I will kill them all." That said, I begin consuming the corpses, as many as I can. I can feel BlackLight struggling to condense the biomass through my dead flesh.

But soon, I manage to consume all of the corpses. All twenty of them. _"Where do you even put all that meat?"_

Helena's disbelieving voice is heard and I nearly laugh, but stop myself as that seems like a rather bad idea."Most of it is compressed, forming tighter muscles and/or strengthening bones. If possible, it is used to grow those mana passage-things. Whatever remains is turned into viral energy."

 _"Viral Energy?"_ I shake my head in negative."Sorry, I don't know how to explain what that is..."

 _"Never mind then. Best focus on the task ahead. Now that you've consumed the corpses, let me tell you more about Vyrthan. Not only is it a feeding ground, the vampires like some entertainment along food, but also a massive Amphitheater, a gladiatorial Colosseum."_ Already the image of whats about to happen forges into my mind.

The portcullis which has remained silent up till now, slowly begins to open and a new voice echoes out as lunar light enters the dark room I was in."Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Arena!"

A grand cheer as I decide to walk forward, slowly."Today, we have some new blood, ready to be spilled upon the sands for your amusement!"

I feel myself both grinning and scoffing at the arena herald. Already, I wonder who exactly will I have to kill..."Grrh.."

My growl echoes loudly, attracting the attention of the whole arena towards me. So many vampires.. men, women and children.

All monster soon to be dead."Here stands Siesta, former beloved of the humans Phoenix! Now, she is but a ghoul, a mere slave to our great Queen Evelynn!"

And then he notices my attire, as he rubs his chin thoughtfully."That said, our Queen sure knows her resurrection, to have managed such a work of art, reborn from mere ash!"

Right, I was burned alive.

The crowds cheer once more and quite a few cat calls echo alongside the cheer. I, once again, have to bite back a blush."On the other side, we have a paladin of the sun, stripped away from his armor and left only with his sword and some rags, how will the brave knight fare against our queens masterpiece?!"

The last portcullis drops down as the knight in question charges me and strikes my left arm. My undead flesh is cleanly cut off, but thankfully, BlackLight isn't considered dead.

The blade recoils from the blow, destabilizing the knight as it strikes a bone tougher than steel."What the hell?!"

He exclaims in surprise and fear, making me smile a bit. Prepared this time, I dodge the following swing and knee the knight into his chest.

A grunt of pain is all I get as the grabs my head with his hand."SUNBLAST!"

A blinding light erupts from his hands, burning off most of my flesh. I reopen my eyes and I feel a smirk etching itself upon whatever remains of my face as I notice the irony.

Now, the once rotted eye is all that remains. Quickly, I form my claws of black ice and leap towards the knight. He dodges my blow by side-stepping to the left, to which I respond with a backhand, sending him flying into the nearby wall.

Another leap which he successfully dodges causes me to think. _"This guy is good."_

 _"The knights of The Sun are born to fight against undead... he is used to fighting things brutally more powerful than he."_ Helena's explanation clears up my confusion.

Suddenly, he chants a rune in mid air, causing his sword to burst in red fire. Knight of the sun, indeed. He forms a blade stance which I realize is for a lunging attack.

Too bad... and to think he was doing so well. He uses all of his leg strength to run me through with that sword of his, causing me to burst into flames as he does so.

"Oh my! Could it be that the Queens masterpiece wasn't so great in the end?!" The Herald screams out loud as I patiently wait for my dead flesh to be burned off.

Quietly, I send several orders to my BlackLight, as the flame pillar dies down. The knight lets out a breath of relief."I live another day..."

And then he screams as my hand tears out of the smoke and impales him in the shoulder while the other one holds onto his sword tightly. My savage grin is all he sees as I tear into his neck, letting the animal inside of me handle things for a bit.

I feel sorry for the guy, but I hold my life far more dearly than that of some random stranger."OOOH?! Whats going on?!" The Herald exclaims.

The smoke dissipates and my charred form is shown to the populace, causing many to grimace. Grinning, I make several tendrils of BlackLight erupt from my shoulder and use the biomass I've gained so far to completely heal myself, but make sure that my skin color remains pure deathly white.

I nearly squeal as I watch my body recover. My hair, once short, has been regenerated to the point where it touches my ass. The holes around my heart are fully gone and every bit of rotting meat has been replaced with pure white skin.

And, best of all, my boobs are whole again!"Oh my, well this is a first... I can see why the damned Phoenix supposedly loved this woman so much."

The herald's voice wakes me from my self-imposed blackout, as I realize that I've been fondling my own tits. Shrugging somewhat lamely, I tear out the knights sword from my gut and heal that too. Then I take the remainder of the black rags he once wore.

"What's it doing?" A few people ask from the crowds as the watch me.

I simply use the rags to tie my hair into a ponytail, causing several gasps to be heard for whatever reason."Is that ghoul... sentient?!"

Huh, why's that a problem. _"Errr, honey, Ghouls all have rotting brains, they don't think."_

Oh. Fuck.

As my non-rotting brain works itself up to maximum trying to figure out how do I get out of this situation, The Herald, bless his soul, does that for me."Incredible.. to think our great Queen could forge a ghoul with such skill that it retains some form of higher thought!"

The crowd cheers in turn at his words and he smiles to himself. Soon after, several guards come from behind me and chain me up, dragging me back to that pit I came from again..

* * *

 ** _And that is it for chapter seventeen of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!  
_**

 ** _OH man, I sure missed typing down the happy-go-lucky character that is Siesta._**

 ** _Lol. She gives me a reason to go stupidly wild._**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, Read And Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	18. Forgotten Tyrants Come Back

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 _ **Okay so this chapter is kind of a direct aftermath of the latest chapter of The Euphorian Acumenae.  
**_

 _ **So if you haven't seen it, I'd strongly recommend you do in order for most of this to make more sense.**_

 _ **Then again, if you stuck with me this long, its high likely that you've read all of my stories.**_

 _ **Well, essentially they're all just one huge ass crossover, but you know what I mean.**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes chapter eitt.. wow. Eighteen. Eight-Bloody-Teen!**_

 _ **Uhh Wow. Already.**_

 _ **Okay so here comes chapter eighteen of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Day - Supremacy Point - Victor's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

A sound of crackling thunder is heard as I and some others emerge from the portal to Euphoria and back onto Halkeginian soil.

Several Shapers come running to greet me and my companions."Lord Tyrant! How fares thy mission?!"

I nod at them."We were successful on Euphoria's side, how about you? Is the World Gate stabilized?"

They nod back."Yes. Lady Tiffania has been working all night but we have managed to form a stable connection with the World Gate on the other side."

"Lord Tyrant, phlah." Dana makes a strange noise.

The members of the Shapers look at her with wide eyes."Long black hair..." The first one begins.

"Slim figure..." The second adds.

"Snarky attitude..." The third says.

"LADY ATHENA!?" The fourth finishes with them in a join scream as they all rush to her and take her hands into theirs with stars in their eyes."BLESSED LADY ATHENA, TELL US WHATEVER YOU DESIRE AND WE SHALL MAKE IT REAL!"

They yell in unison and I nearly burst out laughing as I see Dana go from a full blushing spree to an extremely satisfied and prideful look."Oh second thought, this lords and ladies thing might not be so bad after all.."

She then looks at Castle Olympus in the distance."Alright, I'm here to help you guys improve your tech, so be good boys and carry me to your labs and workshops!"

The soldiers, stars still shining in their eyes, happily take her upon their shoulders and run as fast as they can."YES, AS YOU WISH BLESSED LADY!"

Blessed Lady... heh, I guess that's to be expected from the stories they were told about her work on Euphoria. They revere Zeus as a God, the fact that she is his sister alone make her an equal to the elves... but being told that she is also a scientist of insane proficiency pretty much solidified her as a Goddess among the elves of Tristain.

I turn back to the scowling, and the only female Shaper among the group, who remained behind."In any case, make sure to send more supplies to our allies on the other side. Their world does not possess the materials to make Sun's Wrath, so they rely on us to contain The Vampire King."

She tilts her head."Why don't they just kill him though?"

I smile at her."How many Vampire Kings do you think there are in existence, soldier?"

Her eyes grow wide as she realizes how stupid her question was."Research, right. Forgive me, Lord Tyrant."

"Its fine, just don't do it again. Lady Phoenix may not be here but that does not mean the rest of us will tolerate stupidity. Now go, I must commune with Ale-err, I mean with Lord Zeus." She nods and ignores my little mishap as she walks away.

I find a quiet spot in the nearest Dreaming Garden as I begin meditating. _"Yo Alex, I've done as you asked. I was a bit late but eh, the worst has not come to pass, as Halkeginians like to say."_

 _"As useful and resourceful as ever, aren't you?"_ His clearly annoyed voice echoes out with a side of spice.

I chuckle somewhat insanely. _"What can I say, I'm just that damn good... although, I would prefer if you told me these things a bit quicker next time."_

 _"Oh I knew you were good long ago, at the time when I was still your superior at Gentek. And sorry, I didn't exactly get the idea things might go south before I started Alucard's resurrection..."_ Aaah, Gentek... good times.

You see, me and Alex were among the few scientists who managed to escape Blackwatch's goons, Alex with his transformation into a bio-terrorist and me.. well, I kinda realized what was happening faster so I had enough time to piss right out of the states before shit hit the fan..

 _"In any case, you got any new... err, orders for me boss?"_ For a lack of a better word.

He sends me an imaginary scoff. _"You could have said jobs, but whatever that's not important right now. I need you to do several things... first, get another World Gate open, we'll be connecting this one to Gaia, to THE Earth, once Pariah and Leonardo manage to complete their Stellar Codex, anyways."_

 _"Alright, will be done by next week. Gotta let Tiffa cool down a bit and gather the materials, but we should be fine by then. Next?"_ I say in thought as I shift in my seated position. Meditating is quite uncomfortable, albeit very much worth the effort.

An imaginary nod is sent to me. _"Right. Do you remember Louise's friend Tabitha? She has managed to finally create the antidote for her mother's insanity. It is time to aid her in securing her mother and bringing them safely back to Olympus."_

 _"Hmm, a stealthy team of skilled shadow agents will make it easier to enter and extract Tabitha's mother to a safe location for her to be healed. Will need a good scout as she is likely to be heavily protected. Finally get to make use of that favor Matilda owes me. Anything else?"_ I say with a heavy sigh, this is beginning to take its toll.

Psionic communication isn't exactly a piece of cake, y'know? Especially not with someone like Alexander. _"My most recent contractor, an elven prince named Aethor, his evolution revealed a certain piece of information to me. One of the Elven Kingdoms is preparing a massive Ancient Dragon which they originally planned to use to kill all Void Mages in the Human part of the world, but now they will use it to do massive damage to Tristain. We cannot allow this. Contact Neltharion, give that fat and lazy ass of a black dragon something to do."_

I nearly burst out laughing. Alex is being a douche cause Neltharion hasn't been coming to teatime recently, preferring to spend time with a certain redhead instead _"Alright, he is currently still playing teacher at Thyst. I've also heard rumors of him getting frisky with a certain flame-haired student named Kirche... the messenger will take two days at worst to get there and deliver the letter.. do you have.. argh, anything else?"_

I hear a worried sigh. _"Sadly yes... Once you are done with rescuing Tabitha's mother, I'd like you to go over to the elven lands and help train Aethor. He will need to get much more powerful much quicker. Right now, he's just spending his time doing random quests and fucking maids... I need someone to control him."_

 _"Sure, I'll see what I can do. Any-urgh..-thing, else?"_ I barely manage to reply this time as I feel an evil headache arising.

I feel an imaginary grin forming on Alexanders face. _"Yeah, just this."_

A burst of pure power suddenly erupts from my chest as I gasp out in pain."ARGH!"

The nearby shapers turn around to stare in wonder as thin red threads cover me whole, compressing, breaking, tearing my entire being, transforming me into what most call an Ascendant.

An Ascendant is a being whose power is so high that their mortal forms have begun to break. To the shapers however, such a thing is considered bad, so Zeus created several levels of Ascendancy depending on the powerlevel's of those afflicted. Each time you raise a level, you get an upgrade which allows you to stay mortal for a longer period of time.

Level one means your biomass will start to constrict itself, containing as much power as possible with the original BlackLight tendrils.

Level two means gaining salamander/dragon skin which further serves to contain power but also grants its user untold defense.

And... what I'm currently going through, is the Level three.

It's a special level, because this is the first transformation which uses life fiber technology. Basically, the tendrils of BlackLight inside of an Ascendant evolve into Evolution Threads, nearly tripling their original level of power.

"This feeling! Grh!" I manage to mutter out as my body falls down to the floor, completely rejuvenated. My eyes glow with power as I turn around and breathe in deep.

A thousand new feelings emerge from my surroundings, as my eyes can now see the colors of essence, of soul and of mind, as I begin to notice the slightest movement, the smallest feather falling on the ground.

I can feel the immense grin etching itself upon my face as I hear clapping from all around me, the shapers who had been watching all approaching to give their congratulations as I silently thank Zeus whilst looking at the skies.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _At That Same Time... - Corwin's Mansion - Alice's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

The clanking sound of steel chains rocked behind me as I turned around to see a very self-satisfied Corwin, dragging along the monsters of Salem behind him, all bound in chains.

He ties them all around a blessed silver pole and orders several guardsmen to watch over them, as he approaches me with a curious finger on his chin.

And then he points at me, amused."Lady Alice?"

"Bingo." I say bluntly as I drop yet another book I've been reading absentmindedly. One of the perks of being Euphoria's Library is a mind capable of reading thousands of words per minute.

With a bright smile on his face, he whispers into my ear."The transfer is almost ready. A Nobleman of Tristain has managed to disguise himself alongside his wife, an elven one might I add. They will be your pass to cross the border unnoticed."

"And what of Crothu?" Another book is dropped unceremoniously on the slate floor. A nod."Our spies in The Savage Balkan report numerous, albeit small victories. Lord Crothu may be invincible, but he is no strategist. Every mayor settlement he has managed to conquer, the enemy recaptures easily enough."

A nod from me."Which is why I have to get there as soon as possible." I say with a blank stare as I turn towards the monsters bound in chains."What are you going to do with them?"

"Kill them. Unless the Lady has something she would like to add?" He asks, somewhat uncertain.

I take one look at the wolf, the bat, the half-breed and his witch of a sister. And I smile."No. Do as you will."

A Guard comes running towards us with a hurried look on his face."Mi-lord, milady. The last bit of supplies have been loaded onto the carriage, the transfer is ready to begin."

Corwin turns towards me as he tips his fedora to me, like the gentleman he is."Well then, allow me to wish you the best of luck, Lady Alice. Do tell your mother hi for me the next time you switch, alright?"

"Okay." A simple answer as I leave for the gardens.

Walking through the gates, I bare witness to a sight which made mothers eyes grow wider than saucers. Before me stood a rather short, middle aged man with a curved mustache. Several flashbacks play out in front of my eyes as I wince from the pain, having become used enough to them as to no longer have head-aches.

"Count Mott?" I mutter out as mother sends out several WTF panic screams from inside my head.

The man just laughs."Lady Alice, I presume? I am here to smuggle you right out of this vile place."

Tilting my head to the side, an equally middle-aged elven woman shows her head out of the Merchant Carriage, showing me a bright smile as she re-casts whatever Illusion spell they used to cross the border unnoticed. Having regained her human appearance, she approaches.

"Good evening, Lady Phoenix. My name is Melishandre. Or Melissa, if you wish." She speaks in a velvety voice, like a mother would to her child.

I beam at her."Sorry, but The Phoenix is having a panic attack right now. Name's Alice."

She tilts her head in confusion as Mott laughs heartily."Ah, that must be because of me. Well, if you would be so kind as to let your mother out, I would be happy to explain the whole situation to her."

Shrugging at him, I put my hand over the unclasped hair-pin and press down, letting the bliss of unconsciousness, take its rightful hold over my mind and body.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter eighteen of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it. It took so damn long to take down... urgh.**_

 _ **By the way, I'm sincerely sick to hell. My head hurts, I'm going through a case of harsh common cold, my eyes are infected (super bloody and red but not really painful just annoying and making me tired as fekk).**_

 _ **The white color of the typing panel really hurts my eyes too... welp, the things I do for you guys! (Totally not because I felt guilty + super bored.)**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	19. Fear Not

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _Awe le Insanity._**

 ** _What is up with the silence on Fanfiction lately? So many authors seemingly going on vacations (myself included; if you can count forced to go on a family trip as vacation) or just straight up giving up on their stories._**

 ** _Urgh... Welp, dark times are upon us friends, although it may just be my point of view on the situation._**

 ** _On a brighter note, the site also runs waaay faster than it used to._**

 ** _UPDATE: SINCE THIS CHAPTER HAD SO MANY STUPID TYPOS, I DECIDED TO FIX THEM. IF I LEFT SOME PLEASE DO INFORM ME OF THEM XD_**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter nineteen of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Moments later... - The Mansion - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

With Alice and Odyx both equally asleep, I quickly take over and form a fighting stance at the man known as Count Mott. He notices my expression and just lets out a rather hearty laugh."Ah, no need for that, my dear. I've changed quite a bit since the last time we've seen eye to eye."

I raise an eyebrow, albeit his words do not stop me from forming a small, but rather blisteringly hot psionic fireball."Oh? What do you mean by eye to eye?"

He raises one of his hands defensively and uses the other to block his supposed wife from going offensive."Milady, I am The Streamer."

A blink as my psionic fireball dissipates and everybody around me breathes out in relief."The Streamer?... as in one of my best shadow agents? Are you kidding me right now?"

With a gulp, he pulls out the badge showing a bright ever burning Phoenix, hiding a cloaked being in its massive shadow. Huh, so he isn't shitting me. I turn my head upwards, well Alice's head and shoot him a very annoyed look."Okay, you have five seconds to start explaining just what in the bloody hell is going on before I fry you."

"Well if you'd just step into the carriage, I'd be more than happy to tell you all about everything that has happened to me ever since you... erhm, burned me down there." He offers quickly as he opens a door to the carriage.

With another raised eyebrow, I enter inside. He quickly follows me and shuts the door behind him, motioning the rider to go. He then looks at me and straightens his posture and points a palm towards his wife."Now, first of all, meet my dear wife, Melishandre."

I extend my hand and she shakes it easily enough, but then immediately turn towards Mott. He gulps down hard with sweat falling down his brow."A-ah, it would seem that your power isn't the only thing that had grown during all this time."

Shaking his head, he continues."Anyhow... where do I even start?.. Hmm well... do you remember the day your organization, the shapers, became official?"

A nod."Of course I do, how could I not remember something so important?"

"Right. Well then, at that time I was still recovering from how you humiliated me and wanted to find a way to hurt you in kind. In order to do so I tried, and succeeded, to infiltrate your organization, posing as a fallen magus." Hmm, interesting.

A turn of my head motions for him to continue."At first, I was fairly disappointing at how... simple, what you were doing was. I mean, if all you wanted to do with a mountain full of Chaosium was practice alchemy then that's... kinda sad."

He breathes out in relief as the atmosphere starts to cool."However, I soon learned just how foolish I was for thinking that. Soon, as I learned your secrets. As I learned about physics, about science, about metals, about pressure, gravity... I felt my power growing exponentially... I quickly forgot all about trying to harm you in any way, shape or form. I just.. was there, learning and growing stronger. Eventually, Lord Guiche found out about my true identity, but I managed to shut him up by beating him in a duel."

I quirk an eyebrow."You beat Guiche in a duel?... How come I have never heard of this?"

He fidgets uncomfortably."Yes well, a man has his honor, you know? He kept shut about me and I kept shut about him losing."

"Makes sense." That does sound a lot like Guiche.

Then he turns towards his wife and they smile at each other turning back to look at me."Eventually, elves started appearing as Shapers and, while I was completely baffled as to how you managed to recruit people as legendary as they, I also managed to stumble upon the beautiful being you see sitting beside me."

"Aww, Motty. That's so sweet of you." She beams at him and I feel somewhat jealous, but manage to bite it back down.

He smiles back and then continues."Turns out, all I needed to stop being.. well, the me from before, was a woman strong enough to keep me in check."

With a shrug and a laugh from me, he sighs."The second I managed to realize that I was actually falling in love with Melissa here, I immediately went back home and freed all of my slaves, maids, butlers.. except a few that were actually there because they wanted to be. Then I went on redecorating my entire home, warping it from the sickening pleasure house into a rather.. perfect hideout for an assassin."

Assassin? Oh, I just realized the irony. A noble, being an assassin. Nobody would ever suspect him."Only in Tristain, eh?" Is what Henrietta often says when someone inside of her poor country does something crazy.

"Once I realized that pressurized water could easily become a blade stronger than steel, I got the idea to use this in stealth missions. It wasn't long before I decided to apply for a *promotion*." He says and I let myself calm down completely.

"Which is how *The Streamer* was born." I say with a relaxed posture as I look at him.

He shrugs."Well, I may have changed but that don't mean I suddenly got good at code names."

"Which didn't stop you from one hundred seventy nine successful assassinations, all of which were left with no one being the wiser." A one hundred percent success rate. To think Mott was my favorite problem solver all this time.

Suddenly, the carriage stops dead in its tracks and all three of us release viral pulses."Sir! There's bandits blocking the road to Nimes! They're coming for us."

I prepare to go out, blistering blaze forming in my hands, but a hand on my shoulder stops me."Milady, I am sorry but you'll have to let me take care of this. We can't risk you being discovered before we reach Olympus."

Biting my lip in realization, I nod towards him, acknowledging the fact and he nods back. He looks at his wife."Meli, get a few seals and runes ready just in case. I'm going to end this before it begins."

He takes a glass of water and pressurizes it so harshly, that the water nearly turns to steam. Placing the forming bubble of danger behind his broad back, he leaves the carriage and I try my best to make out whats happening.

"Oya, blue blood! Yer gunna hand over that pretty bitch o' yer's we saw in the city. Alon' wit all yer possessions, of course." The leader snarls whilst rubbing his nose rudely.

Mott smiles with his eyes closes, but I can clearly feel his rage... and relief, most likely because these are actual bandits and not agents of Joseph."Ah, gentlemen... I believe this request of yours..."

And then he opens his eyes, blazing red fury clearly visible as he flicks his fingers." **Will be your last.** "

With that, the over-pressurized water blade cleanly separates the bandits from their heads without a single scream and I smile.

"Well damn, but he sure has changed." I mutter out with a laugh as I watch Mott gather and store their biomass, enter the carriage and signal the driver to go ahead.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _At That Same Time... - Vyrthan - Siesta's Point Of View..._

* * *

Several sounds of meat being slammed onto thick stone fall onto my ears as I wake from my deep sleep."Q-quick! She's waking!"

Someone screams as I rub my eyes slowly." _Wha_.. yaaaaarrggllaaawn..."

"Good morning, you sexy beast. Get your ass up in shape and eat, you have a big day ahead of you." The Anchor, the Spokesperson, the guy yelling things at the arena says to me from behind bars as I open my eyes.

He seems to have developed a twisted liking towards me... then again, he is a vampire so necrophilia may not be such an oddity. _"Or maybe its the fact that you are way too beautiful to be a ghoul."_

The ever-so-sweet voice of Lady Death no, of Helena echoes out loudly in my mind, promptly waking me up fully. Cracking my neck with a grin that goes from ear to ear, I reply. _"Why thank you, Hel. You aren't exactly bad yourself."_

An imaginary yelp echoes outwards and I smile as I turn around to see a full blown feast of cooked food placed neatly on a dining rug, specially made for me. I turn towards the Anchor."Aywin."

He says softly as he points towards himself with a toothy smile and then turns to look at the food."That's what you get when you make everybody watching love you. Who knows, maybe if you keep it up, you might convince me to get you some wenches."

I slowly munch on the food he brought me and realize that its not just people meat for once. He shrugs with a laugh."Heh, although you'd probably devour them too, considering your immense appetite."

Growling at him as I eat, he quickly stands up."Alright, alright! I'll leave you to it. Just be done quick."

As I watch him leave, I narrow my eyes at his back one last time before turning back to my food. _"So then, any updates on my progress, Hel?"_

 _"It is steady. As in immensely slow but gathering speed. Your soul has been drenched in the energies of the well for so long that its virtually impossible to differ it from the normal mana which swirls inside... thankfully, the living corruption is fairly easy to see."_ Ah, the living corruption... as in BlackLight.

How the hell does a virus, a disease, tie itself to a person's very soul is something I don't quite understand, but it has allowed Helena to locate pieces of my own soul much more easily than it should be possible by sacrificing the souls of the vampires I kill to the Well.

 _"That's still good, I guess. Would be faster if more Vampires decided to try and defeat me."_ I say as I finish up the remainder of my food and begin meditating.

And then I hear a chuckle from our link. _"As if. The only vampires you've managed to kill so far in this arena are the enemies of the queen, captured and sentenced to death... And the few actual idiots who thought they could defeat you, most likely acting as a deterrent from anymore idiots doing so."_

I sigh. I guess shes right. Then again, Evelynn sure has a lot of enemies."Time's up, monster."

One of the vampire guardsmen scowls at me from beyond the gate as he blasts me with a teleportation rune and I find myself before the gates of the Coliseum. _"Time to kill something, I guess."_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! To the Arena!" Sickening cheers echo from beyond the portcullis."Today, we offer you all a very special match. Our beloved, our beautiful and most carnivorous Champion..."

The gates open and I walk forward, making Aywin smile wickedly."THE PALE LADY!" Another set of cheers as the other gates appear into my view.

Hey, those are larger than normal... I release a viral pulse and hear Death gasp. _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"_

"Versus the ugly beast which our enemies have sent to spy on us, the one, the only, Urul The Boneflayer!" A massive orc enters the arena, an equally massive, yet strangely elegant zweihander in his arms.

He takes one look at me before his eyes grow wide from horror."Burning lady preserve me..."

 _"Burning lady?"_ I growl out in silence as he takes his sword into two hands, poised and ready to attack.

 _"It is what the orcs have named your beloved. Louise has made quite a few friends in your absence, my dear. This is one of her servants, one of the shapers."_ My eyes grow wide at the implications. I remember as Louise spoke about her Volcano forge, as she decided the name for her supposed future organization...

And I smile, somewhat glad that she has achieved her dream."I knew this day would eventually come... sad really, these giant walls dictate that one of us must perish here for the final time..."

He speaks sadly with his eyes closed as he approaches me, a steady hand gripping the massive blade."And I can promise you that..."

With the opening of his eyes, all of my senses flared at the same time to dodge, to jump, to run."IT! WILL! NOT! BE! ME!" The blade is slammed into the ground in front of me just as I jump high into the air, watching in terror as the ground formerly beneath my feet crumbles to dust and the crowds erupt in cheers, their voices eager for blood.

"URUL! URUL! URUL!" They scream and scream as I fall down on my ass and quickly make distance between us. He lets out a saddened sigh as he digs his blade out of the cracked and broken stone and turns to look at me."You have no chance of victory, fiend! Let mine be the blade which returns you to the ashes from which you were reborn!"

His charge is fast, signaling impending doom as I watch him approaching. _"What the hell was that attack just now?!"_

I ask Lady Death as I form up a spiked shield and leap into him, hoping to trade some damage which I can regenerate. _"I know not, my dear... but that power, it had no magic within it. It felt almost as if he was channeling his very life to fuel his might."_

Our collision staggers the old orc as he strikes against my shield, the brutality of the blow shattering it, as I tear a little bit of his skin off his right arm before disengaging."Hrah!"

A strange combination of a strangled laugh and a yelp of pain escapes his lips as he grabs his bleeding shoulder with the other hand and grins at me."Fireball."

My eyes grow wide as the orc self cauterizes the wound with a grin on his face, effectively paralyzing me as he leaps right into the fray, raising the burned hand up as he channels even more of the strange energy into his arm."CHAOS FIST!"

The punch sends me flying right into the wall as the old orc stops to breathe and recover. However, taking that attack head on allowed me to consume a little bit of his skin. I howl out as fragmented memories of recent events rupture my mind.

His recent capture, the sheer willpower as he bore through their torture, the power.. of... **essence**.

My mind literally ruptures as I gain the might, the ability to use... **essence**.

 _"W-wha-what is going on? You.. your body... its..?!"_ Helena's terrified whispers echo in my fragmented mind as I slowly find myself regaining a sense of reality.

This power, this might. This... strength. I can feel my entire body quivering as my muscles constrict, as The BlackLight within me updates itself with a newer, far more powerful version, which the orc possessed.

I open my eyes and grin at the orc, my golden eyes shining through the dust as his face twists in fear. The image of a burning blade and a lumber mill join together in my fragmented mind as I feel my right hand twisting in agony."HREEIYAAAAAAARH!"

The insane, guttural growl is all the audience has the ability to hear as they bear witness to the orc being sent flying into the other side of the arena, giant ruptures suddenly appearing on his sword and his body. He recovers quickly and looks at me as the dust fades away...

"By the void..." Several strangled whispers echo from the audience.

"Grrrrhh..." My resounding growls echo as the dust finally fully clears, effectively revealing me and my new, infernal saw of an arm. It whirls and whirls and whirls, as its savage blades, white as bone, tear through the air.

This is the power I've gained from devouring a mediocre amount of his essence."Grrhaaaa..." Another growl escapes me as saliva begins to drip from the corners of my mouth."Well now, I'll admit to have fed her before the battle started, ladies and gentlemen."

The old orc seems to have resigned himself to his fate as I begin to approach him, slowly."... but it seems The Pale Lady possesses an appetite so voracious, NOTHING WILL SATE IT!"

"You... you are one of us..." He, the orc, whispers silently as he takes in my approaching form."One who has given themselves over to the monster inside..."

I stop dead in my tracks as I narrow my eyes on his and his own grow wide as this response."No... not given up. Trapped, by the vampires."

After what seemed to be hours, I am finally on top of him. A sudden memory surfaces from my own Web Of Intrigue as I place my hand on the old orcs forehead.

* * *

 _"Psionic Conversation? What makes you believe I'd be able to achieve something quite so... delicate, Mr Alex?" The man, being.. person in question laughs loudly at me.  
_

 _Before he stops and looks deep into my eyes."Whatever made you think you already aren't able to do it, Siesta?"_

* * *

I smile as the small, but fairly fond memory fades away and I focus myself, projecting my consciousness, my thoughts into the orc. _"Do not be afraid, old man. The Web awaits you..."_

Several of my elven watchers quirk an eyebrow as the orcs face goes from pure fear to a far more relaxed one."Very well... end me then, monster." He fakes as realization dawns upon him, the hope for resurrection etching itself upon his face.

 _"Re-res-resurrection?! You mean YOU KNEW all this time that Zeus could resurrect you?! Then why are you still dead, when he has had endless chances to undo your demise?!"_ Helena's outrage echoes loudly in my mind as I grin and tear into the old orc, prompting massive cheers from the bloodthirsty crowd as blood and guts are spilled all around and soon... there is nothing of him left.

On the outside that is. I howl out loudly as his skill, his power and might enter and join themselves to mine, eliciting several strands of my pure-white hair to turn blood-crimson red. Finally, I answer Helena as I turn around to walk towards the portcullis leading to my current prison.

 _"Simple, really. Because I told him not to..."_ What I would not give to see Helena's stupefied face right now, hehe.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter nineteen of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**_

 _ **I don't know when the next update might come around, but things are most certainly getting interesting, no?**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	20. Of Legendary Confusion And Coming Home

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _I'm still hailing insanity, because it is our joint and glorious master._**

 ** _Yes, I'm also still drinking my coffee, why are you asking?_**

 ** _You weren't? Oh, okay. Must have been my imagination._**

 ** _EDIT: I'VE FIXED THIS CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY AFTER I POSTED IT SO ITS FREE OF GRAMMATICAL CRAP NOW._**

 ** _Anyhow, here comes chapter twenty of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth. I sincerely hope that you enjoy it, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several days later... - Supremacy Point - Leonardo's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

The World Gate shivered as it had to spread itself supremely wide for my passage unto Halkeginia from Euphoria.

Its caretakers, the shapers, all stared upon me with confused and questioning eyes as soon as I appeared fully, my mighty Hammer floating behind me in strange motions.

Two of my men follow right behind, a mage and a specter wielding a powerful plasma sniper rifle, quickly positions themselves in defensive forms.

I let of a massive sigh of annoyance as I turn towards the nearest shaper."You. Where are the Chaosium mines?

She recoils from my question and looks at me, somehow seeming insulted."And who do you think you are that you can just come here and demand such information from me?"

My guards prepare for a fight but I stop them."I'm a certain high official from Euphoria. I need Chaosium, as well as a couple other things from your world to finish my hammer."

"Your, hammer?" A laugh echoes from behind me as a pale blonde man approaches.

I turn towards him and he looks at me with a grin and a snicker."You are telling me that someone as fat as you is a smith good enough to create a legendary weapon?"

My guards immediately form to offense, the mage's blade of fire at his throat and the specter's rifle aimed at his head."HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE MASTER?"

Once again, I calm them both down."And who the hell are you to even ask that, arrogant little prick?"

He looks at me with eyes full of rage and, shoving both my guards aside like gnats, attacks me with a punch which I stop midway and blast him aside with ease, eliciting the many shapers watching to yelp in surprise."I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?"

With a grunt, he forms an offensive stance and prepares to attack again. Sighing in annoyance once more, I fling Eadom right at him as he screams and strikes his fist against my hammer."WORLD BREAKER!"

My eyes grow wide as whatever magic he uses nearly destabilizes my hammer and, in a fit of pure panic, I push the hammer away from the spell and send a gravity empowered punch to his stomach, promptly tearing a hole through it."What the hell is that spell? Are you an idiot?! YOU NEARLY KILLED US ALL!"

Checking Eadom just to make sure it wont explode, I let out a quick breath of relief as I realize the danger has passed away."A-ah, Master!"

Victor Zatara suddenly decides to show up."Victor? Where the hell were you all this time? You were supposed to wait for me here so that this bullshit does not happen in the first place!"

He gulps and raises his hands defensively."S-sorry, boss. I was a bit.. err... preoccupied." Looking behind him, I spot a rather horny looking elven girl with a deep blush on her face. Oh.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I speak."Whatever, not important. Anyways, do you have the Chaosium I asked for?"

He gulps."Y-yes. Here, a cube of pure Chaosium... and you'll find the dragon pens down the road, there is a large red sign. As for elemental training and mana purification... we'll get to those later."

With a sigh, I take the cube and walk over to a nearby ledge with good enough sunlight to analyze it alongside my two guards. The specter pulls out an analyzer unit, allowing us to gain several bits of primary data, such as the composition, density, etc, of the material in question.

Not being able to help myself as I absentmindedly analyze the cube alongside my peers, I listen to the conversation behind me with an ear.

"Lord Tyrant? Who the hell is that? He nearly killed Lord Guiche in a single blow!" One of the shapers asks while healing the wounded boy. Guiche? Oh dear. _"Sorry, Zeus. I had no idea that was one of your kids."_

 _"Not your fault, Leo. You are right, he is an arrogant prick. Of all the things he can insult you for, he goes for your weight... yay."_ That's what you are angry about. Yay, Indeed.

Zatara gulps in deep before answering."Uhh, that my friends, is... well.." And then he continues with a grin, probably thinking up something stupidly dramatic."That's my boss. That's Euphoria's High Executioner. That, is The Right Hand Of Zeus."

Suddenly, several deep gazes bore into my back, some of awe, others of disbelief. And all that just because I prefer a bigger body. Screw you, racist-against-fat-people people.

Guiche, having finally regained the ability to talk after I blew his stomach out, asks somewhat flabbergasted."But why does he keep himself in such a... unique body." Face it, you wanted to say ugly.

Another set of whirls from The World Gate interrupts Zatara as he tries to answer and I see my lovely wife walk out with a cat-like gait. Oh wait, she is a cat."DAAARLING!"

Her red mane waves out high as she runs towards me and jumps onto my back. Smiling, we share a quick kiss as I return to my work. Zatara merely laughs at the scene as he turns towards the slack-jawed shapers and Guiche."Well, he's married. And I think that you can see that she isn't someone you go drifting from."

They nod and I hear someone mutter."A damned cat-girl. Lucky bastard."

My grin goes from ear to ear as I finally analyze the Chaosium cube perfectly and set it aside. I turn towards the skies, scanning them wholly, before turning around to face my mage."Ready?"

"As always, master." I suffer through a very visible cringe at the master comment and my now three companions laugh quietly as I extend my hand to the skies and grunt as I pull it down.

"What's he doing now?" Someone says with a questioning glance.

"OH MY GODS! LOOK AT THE SKY!" Another exclaims loudly as they bear witness to my power, MUAHAHHAHAHA... nah, just kidding. I just pulled down a comet from space, its no big deal.

They nearly begin to have panic attacks one after another as I stop the comet from blasting onto the ground at the last second and then repeat the process two more times, until I had three comets of equal mass pulled down and floating in front of me.

"I... I actually attacked such a person." Guiche mutters out with disdain and disbelief.

"Yeah, you did.. come to think of it, why DID you attack him in the first place?" Zatara asks with a tilted head.

"When someone you don't know just barges into your compound with a massive, obviously Legendary Hammer, demands to know important information and then claims to be the smith who forged the weapon in question-" He says before being interrupted and I shrug.

"Yeah, I get it. You've made your point. Still, you could have just asked without the insults." Victor states firms as he looks onto Guiche before the latter stands up fully healed, on the outside anyway and begins to walk towards me, very slowly.

Ignoring him, I stand up and focus myself onto the comets, one hand holding the cube and the other pointed towards the comets. Soon, alchemical crimson lightning forms in my hands as I blast it from the cube, fully transforming the trio of comets into Pure Chaosium.

The shapers gulps in astonishment and awe as I then throw the cube into the burning mix and compress the whole thing into one, perfect ball of Chaosium.

A superconductive core for my already legendary hammer, made to better focus the ever-twisting energies within it, to make Eadom even more dangerous than it already is in battle, but a lot safer and far more stable to wield.. and considering that I just saw Guiche's world breaker, I know why Zeus made me do this in the first place.

Wait a minute. _"This... this was all your doing, wasn't it? You made Guiche attack me so I would get the full picture!"_ I scream in my mind, voice full of disbelief and astonishment. It takes guts to even think up something like that, but I guess that's Alex for ya.

 _"I may or may not have inserted an abnormal amount of testosterone into his body prior to your arrival yes, but the rest is all his doing."_ A massive grin and a laugh form into my mind and I laugh in turn.

Guiche then decides to approach me tentatively, looking immensely apologetic."I.. Forgive me, Lord High Executioner. I don't know what got into me there." Your dad, that's what. And no Alex, that is not a dick joke.

Another audible and imaginary snort echoes as I turn around."Its fine. I don't really care for such things and its not like I'm not at fault myself, considering I just barged in and waved my hammer around."

With a shake of his head, he then looks at me inquisitively."That's good but.. May I ask you something?"

"So long as its not anything about my wife, ask away." He grins at me with a full blast."Aww, and here I thought the lady was free."

He laughs at our joint joke before getting serious."Anyway, what I wanted to know is about that strange punch of yours... it blew a hole in my stomach and yet had absolutely no magic in it, how is that possible? Are you just that strong or?"

Quirking an eyebrow at him, I answer."While I could probably do that to a normal person without using my power, the answer is no. I am not just that strong when it comes to you. I posses a form of power... argh... how do I explain this... Jeremiah, you are the mage here, you do this."

My mage guard bows and begins his explanation as I bring my hammer down to float just above ground, as I prepare to insert the new core within it. My other guard places several anti-gravity units below it so I can focus on the hammer itself."As you wish. The power master uses is indeed fairly difficult to explain to anyone who can comprehend magic."

He straightens his posture as he continues, a small group of shapers inching closer, all interested in the story and what I'm currently doing as I remove the shaft of my hammer and carefully insert the sweltering core inside. With this, my Hammer has officially become a pseudo-planet."You see, what my master uses is called Psionic Energy, kind of akin to mana itself, but not of the soul. Rather, it is a power of the Mind."

"You mean to say that The Lord Executioner uses pure force of will to make the world itself bend to his will? That is..." One of the shapers begins as Guiche's eyes grow wide.

"Like Louise's fire..." I nearly stumble as I reforge my Hammer and turn around suddenly."What do you mean by that? Like Louise's fire? What does Zeus's daughter have to do with Psionic energy?"

They all gulp jointly, thinking that they may have said something that they shouldn't have."W-w-well, our lady has a power to form a type of flame which has no magic inside of it and yet, it is monstrously more potent than her usual flame. We refer to it as Phoenix fire."

"And you are certain that the flame is not something she was born with but something she gained while training or just growing in power?" My question seems to stir them further and I feel Audrey pinching my ear whilst giving me a disapproving look.

Guess I should stop bullying them. Guiche answers me with a gulp."Y-yes. It first appeared around the time when sis first resisted ascension and had to sew a gallon of life-fibers into her own flesh just to keep her skin from tearing apart."

What. Wait a minute."This Ascension, as you called it, what is it?"

"It is a stage which a mages body eventually reaches. A place of power which causes their bodies to slowly erupt because mortal flesh cannot hold so much mana and when such people die, they become gods." A stage where their bodies erupt from all the mana they possess?

Taking into account that mana is just another form of energy... It is a stage where a near constant stream of energy flows through each and every cell within the body of a person, therefore eventually causing it to erupt and break.. but what happens when you stop the Ascension.

No. You cannot stop it. When it begins, the eruption is constant, taking an immense toll on the body and mind... **And mind**... while the body breaks, the mind takes it all in and evolves and evolves and evolves until.. I break away from my thought and turn towards Jeremiah."Jeremiah, what is the fundamental difference between mana and psi?"

He blinks at my sudden question."W-well, one is from the soul and the other is of the mind?"

"And how are those two connected?" He blinks again."By the body?.. excuse me sir, but I don't get what you're trying to tell us here."

I let out a sigh."What if Psionic Energy or Psi, is nothing more than a select persons raw mana channeled through or rather, processed by their brain."

All around me people stop whatever they are doing and watch, their eyes wide and disbelieving, as if something incredible just happened before them. Some double over in pain and soon, a massive headache blasts me as well."W-what is.. happening?!"

Several minutes of grunts and groans later, the voice of Zeus echoes in my mind. _"Dude. You are a genius. And sorry about the headache, that's just what happens when someone suddenly realizes something incredible."_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Later that day... - The Dreaming Gardens - Louise's Point of View...  
_

* * *

Having fallen asleep during the trip, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder gently, effectively waking me from my slumber."Milady, we have arrived. Welcome home."

Full of nearly child-like wonder, I quickly step out of the carriage and breathe deep in the essence filled fresh air of Olympus. Several elemental beings bow in my presence as I take in my Castle's full glory once more."It has been a while for you, has it not?"

Mott's voice echoes from behind me and I nod with a happy look on my face."Yes! It feels like its been ages since I've last stood on these grounds, breathed this air and felt this incredible warmth!"

Soon after, I manage to compose myself as I see several of my shapers running towards me with relief clear on their forms."Lady Phoenix! You're back!"

A nod to them is all it takes to make them kneel and I do a double take, since when have I become... quite so respected? Shaking my head out of my stupor, I ask."Well yeah. I'm back. But this is my Olympus were talking about after all... so what's the problem?"

They all scratch their cheeks at my response and my face turns hollow as I realize that the problem is actually problems."Well then, I still have several targets to assassinate before we leave for The Savage Balkan. Have fun, milady. I hope to see you soon."

Mott and his dear wife quickly and efficiently excuse themselves as they see me grow annoyed. Soon after, I let out a sigh."Alright, fine. Let me go visit my family, at least. One of you go and get me Matilda."

They blink."Uhh, I'm afraid that's not possible, milady."

Tiling my head at the man who answered, I reply."And why is that?"

"Your friend, Miss Tabitha, has completed the potion necessary to save her mother from insanity. The Lord Tyrant has sent several shadow agents to aid her in this task and.. well, Lady Matilda is one of them." Ah, that makes sense, I suppose.

But why my secretary, of all the people... and who is this Lord Tyrant anyway? "Lord Tyrant?" I ask with a sigh as I motion for the four of them to follow me.

"Ah, you may know him as Lord Victor Zatara. Apparently, he is one of your Father's very own champions and was granted that title by Zeus not long after he came back from his scouting mission to Salem." Ah, that Victor.

But him? As father's personal champion? There has got to be something more to this story than that, but never mind, that's not important right now."Anyway, just go and bring me someone, anyone who pays attention to all the little details. Like my sister, Eleonore or Histril."

They scratch the backs of their heads again. Dear god, just what the hell has gone on all this while I was gone?"Err, Lady Eleonore and Lord Histril are both on an important mission given to them by Lord Zeus. They were the reinforcements and support you promised to Lord Crothu over in The Savage Balkan. Their reports indicate a certain rate of both success and failure."

Nodding to them, I continue walking forward."What about Guiche?"

"Lord Guiche is currently recovering after a... well, I wouldn't call it a fight, more like a one-sided scuttle with a high member of The Acumenae." My eyes grow wide at the implications."Is he alright?"

I ask with some worry and they nod at me, eliciting a breath of relief to escape me. Oh Guiche, just what have you done now?"There is no reason to worry, milady. The Lord High Executioner has made sure to make his counter on the weaker side of what he could have done. Lord Guiche is... fully healed, albeit his stomach will take a while to fully recover from the shock of being brutalized in an instant."

"The Lord High Executioner?! Leonardo is here?!" I ask, sounding somewhat happy as the only other member of father's little tea group who is relatively sane, not to mention equally as sarcastic as me, is close by.

Before they could answer or ask me how I know him, I ask them another little tidbit."And how exactly did he come over here all the way from Euphoria unless... Tiffania made a world gate, didn't she?"

"It is as you say, Lady Phoenix." They jointly reply as I find myself before the great tree in the middle of The Dreaming Gardens. Motioning them to go away, I approach closer to the tree."Amethyne."

I whisper softly into the rich purplish trunk and soon, the beautiful form of Amethyne leaves it, making several men cough in embarrassment at her sheer presence. A barrier is soon formed as I flick my fingers, promptly replacing the space around us with an Illusion. She looks at me with confused eyes."A child? Yet you know my name.. wait, this essence... Louise?!"

Soon, as I grin at her, I feel a pair of arms clutching me tightly in cheer."OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD ALL THIS TIME!"

Returning her hug and letting her cry on my shoulder all this time, I let out a sigh. I figured this would happen. You see, Amethyne is an elemental being connected solely to me. As such, only I can truly speak to her and call her out of slumber which in turn means that she probably had no idea what truly happened to me at the battle all this time.

"I'm fine, love. Really, I am. My body is in a bit of a pickle but otherwise I am doing great." I say softly into her ears as she lets go and then quickly forms a happy smile upon her pale form."And who might this cutie here be?"

I grin."This might come as a bit of a shock but... Alice, the girl whose body I am currently possessing, is my, well our, adopted daughter."

She blinks. And again. And a third time as her eyes grow wide and then she returns my grin."Like Father, Like Daughter."

I tilt my head in confusion at her response before it hits me. Zeus adopted me pretty much the same way, didn't he? Turning my head upwards to face her, I grin even further."Yeah, I guess so."

And then I remember why I came here in the first place. The shard. I need to get the shard taken out of Alice's body."Anyway, sorry about this but I came here for just a little visit. Alice here has a big shard of my heart inside of her body and it is tearing her apart. I need to get to the closest Pool of Rebirth and get it taken out."

With a knowing nod, she kisses me on the cheek and points towards the foundry."The Last time I saw someone use one of those pools is when they tried to infuse a titanium blade with a form of Life Fiber called a Nexus Thread, whatever that is."

"Thanks, Amey. I'll come back to see you later, ok?" With another nod, I shatter the barrier and motion my guards towards the foundry.

Best get this done first and foremost, Alice is my priority number one now, after all.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter twenty of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!**_

 _ **I sincerely hope you've all enjoyed reading it because I REALLY enjoyed typing it. Just like I do all the information drops.**_

 _ **Also this chapter is a good bit bigger than my last few typing spree's.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	21. To Ascend

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 ** _This chapter is one of them defining moments.  
_**

 ** _Well, it kind of has Leonardo inside of it so of course it is._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter twenty one of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several Minutes Later... - Searing Forge - Leonardo's Point Of View..._

* * *

"So this is it, The Searing Forge itself." Victor states with pride in his voice as we approach the final destination of my little road trip.

During my time here, I've acquired several things which would have been impossible for me on Euphoria, namely the ability to commune with the elements around me, dragon and salamander DNA and the alchemical formulae of a multitude of magical materials.

Turning my head upwards to face the massive construction, not that unlike from my own forge back home, I close my eyes and let out a viral pulse to scan the area."Its... calming."

"Hmm? How interesting. To think you'd have the same reaction to all the heat and lava as I did back then." A strange, yet familiar voice echoes out from behind me as I turn away from the flowing magma and molten steel to face the smirk of a young girl."Do I know you?"

She chuckles at my response and I quirk an eyebrow at her."The strands of red hair and yellow eyes not enough of a hint for you, Uncle?"

"Uncle? Only one person dares call me that but... what the hell happened to you, Louise?" I tilt my head in confusion as she laughs at my obviously flabbergasted expression.

"And I'll be calling you that till the end. As for what happened to me well, that's kind of a very long story... I kinda exploded, or at least my heart did, anyway. Bits and pieces of that heart were flung around the world, promptly seeking out viable hosts for my power and stabbing themselves into random people." She explains and I can't stop myself as it is now my turn to chuckle.

That's a bit...

Urgh, shaking my head out of whatever possessed me at that moment, I ask."Anyways, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to fix your heart?"

"Oh but that's exactly what I'm doing. You see, Alice here has a shard of it inside of her and I'm going to get it taken out with the help of father." Her reply makes me even more confused.

Why the hell would she need Alex to help her take out the shard... Blinking at my own unsaid question, I release another viral pulse and scan the little girls body."W-w-w..what the hell is this?!"

My loud exclamation make Louise stumble and look at me in surprise."W-what? Is something wrong?"

"How? How is it possible for you to be able to withstand so much energy? And this is just a *shard* of your heart, right? Just how powerful was the full thing anyway?" My questions make her confused in turn, as she tilts her head much like I did mere moments ago.

"What do you mean?" She asks me and I let out a massive sigh."Look Louise, you already know about how having a lot of mana makes peoples bodies break and become supernatural spirits called God's right?" I ask she she nods, letting me continue."See, the thing is, its not just mana which tears a person asunder like that, albeit its the only one whose effect is to become a god, all forms of energy would cause a living beings cells to shatter and erupt, its just common sense."

".. Okay, but I don't see what you're getting at?" Another sigh."Never mind, you won't get it if I continue explaining this way.. urgh, give me a second here..."

I sit down onto a nearby bench and she follows me as she tries to think about what I tried to say. Thinking for a while, an idea reveals itself in my mind."Louise, could you form some biomass for me out of your essence? I need yours specifically and not Alice's current state."

Nodding at me, she complies and makes biomass burst into existence in front of us and I take the sample into my hands. Consuming it, I notice something strange. The DNA strands don't match normal human ones and since I've fought Guiche I know that Halkeginia's humans aren't really much different from us Gaian's. It could just be that her BlackLight evolved her DNA itself into something more but...

No, wait. The left side of the helix looks exactly how a humans should but the right side does not... Why? Turning around to face her, I ask."Louise, are you human?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am." Is her instantaneous reply and I let out a massive sigh."Let me rephrase that, are you FULLY human?"

Blinking at my question, she replies, this time with a little more interest."Well no, my family has both human and elven blood within its history, why?"

Both human and elven blood?"Would you happen to have any uninfected workers or soldiers nearby? I need to check something out, right now."

Nodding at me once more, she orders the nearby shapers to gather the trainees nearby. Several orcs, elves and a ton of humans gather around us, all staring at Louise with great respect and spite towards me, probably thinking I'm just a fat noble. I let out another sigh."You and you stay here, the rest of you can go."

A human man and an elven woman, a most likely combination, are ordered to stay behind as the rest of the crew dissipates."Cut open your palms and fill these vials with your blood and then you may leave." Is what I state as I form two vials with alchemy from the earth beneath us.

They do as they are told and leave, their hands already healing from all the essence around us."Sen, bring the Analyzer Unit here." He does so and, after scanning the two filled vials, I see two very alike strands of DNA, almost as if they were cut from the same strand, as if two parts of a greater whole.

Taking the unit, I simulate the combination of these two strands and see as they fail to combine fully, creating a miss matched helix out of the two before... and yet, the one I saw from Louise is fully synced."What am I missing?!"

My exclamation made Louise, who was currently staring blankly upon the helix I formed, shake in her seat and ask."What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm trying to figure out how exactly you've become what you are, Louise. What is it that separates you from the rest of the Evolved? How is it that your Ascension seemingly never stopped? Why is your body capable of handling so much power without breaking apart?" I mutter out in response.

"Oh! Well why don't you just ask dad if you're so interested then?" I turn towards her and grin."And where's the fun in that?"

She makes a slight oh sound and then says."Well, maybe I can answer some of your questions then?.. The last one, about my body being able to handle so much power? That's because I sewed a literal fifty kilograms worth of Life Fiber threads into my skin."

"Life... fibers?" I ask with a confused glance, it sounds familiar but I just can't place my finger on it. Oh wait, isn't that what kept my hammer together before I came here?

She blinks."Dad hasn't shown them to you yet? Weird. Anyways, these things." She says as she pulls out a strand of her hair, to reveal that it isn't a hair at all. I think I've seen Trevor experimenting with these threads, although the ones I've seen were white.

"He has but... aren't those supposed to be white?" I ask she she beams at me."Yes, however after a certain period of time, the BlackLight within my body began to constrict the life fibers, making more and more threads constrict onto one another as if it knew what would happen. What happened was that the threads became one of the white threads you've seen before. Each one of these threads can absorb a nearly limitless amount of energy and are usually called Euphorian Threads. I thought you guys used them constantly from the name."

"We don't. In fact, we didn't even know how they were made. One of our scientists, a leader of the Acumenae, made them with the help of Zeus and presented them to us but... well, it never got much attention from the rest of us, really." Now that I think about it, there's a high chance Alex might've had a hand in us *forgetting* about the threads.

"Oh.. that's a bit strange? They're really useful too." She says with a finger on her chin, stuck in thought.

Shaking my head out of my stupor, I continue my questions."Anyways, even if your body was made completely out of these threads... that still does not answer where exactly are you getting all this power from?"

She shrugs."I have no idea."

Hmmm... she does not know... so what would be that much of a bad thing that Zeus would not tell her he had done to her?"Hey, Louise? Can you tell me what exactly Alex did for you when you summoned him here?"

"Well, believe it or not, I couldn't cast a single spell when I was still a normal person because I had an overwhelming amount of mana... I... I was a void mage..." She says and as she does so, her eyes grow wide from the realization.

The void... a realm of pure and uncorrupted mana, spanning time and space, existence and reality for innumerable eons. Alexander fixed her body so she could cast spells, sure... but he never took away her original powers, did he?"And you still most likely are one." I finish her thoughts as she nods.

"I've always been able to use void spells and I've used them several times since I've been reborn... and yet, I never questioned it. I just thought that my connection with the void couldn't be broken because it was tied to my soul or something." Connection to the void?

But that does bring up yet another question."And what exactly connects you to the void now? Your real body is still alive, right? Is it making new essence, mana, psi, anything?"

She gulps down hard and nods."Y-yes, it is... but not nearly enough to sustain me, which is why I have to get back to it quickly."

"That's to be expected since you aren't eating anything..." I say silently as I turn back around towards the ground in thought."The connection exists... we just have to figure out where." She tells me as interest forms clearly in her eyes and I smirk. This is the Louise I know, this is the person who's helped me create much of what I've made.

And now, I will help her find out something about herself. Turning back around towards the DNA strands I've combined beforehand, I infuse the imperfect helix with BlackLight and watch in amazement as it fixes every single imperfection, forming a perfect Helix not unlike that of Louise. Wordlessly, I compare the two samples and find out how there is an extra blue connection for every three others on Louise's Helix than the other one. Making the unit focus completely onto the blue connection, I find a constant stream of mana to be erupting from it."Sen, please zoom onto the blue connection as much as possible."

The man nods and does as he is told, showing us all how there appears to be a tiny portal into the void within each and every one of Louise's cells."What... dear god..." I find myself muttering out as I watch the energy continuously leak outwards, finding myself grinning fully.

Without another word, I consume the sample Louise gave me alongside the other one and the two vials of blood. I look towards the skies."So, do I get a reward for solving the puzzle?"

 _"Hehehe, how long did you know I was watching you?"_ The voice of Zeus echoes out loudly in our ears as he makes his presence known, causing the people nearby to kneel.

"I didn't. Just figured that's something you'd do in this situation considering you were completely silent the whole time." Is my rather direct reply, causing both Louise and Alex to smirk.

An imaginary shrug forms in each of our minds as he replies. _"Well, that depends upon you and you alone, Leo. The reward you are asking for will make you ridiculously strong, but it will take some time for your ascendancy to finish."_

"You're going to remake uncle like you did me, father?" Louise asks with curious eyes and Alex grins savagely. _"Like I said, only if he gives me the go ahead."_

"Sure. What do I do?" I ask him and we hear him laugh loudly. _"That's simple. Follow Louise into the searing forge and you will find two red pools, each of which will allow me complete control over your body and access to the resources necessary for me to remake your entire existence. The same process which is necessary for Louise to get her heart shard taken out of Alice is what you need to access your next frontier of power."_

"And just how strong am I going to be after this?" My question gathers great interest from the people around me. _"Stronger than Allen, stronger than Samathar, stronger than even Heller and just a tiny bit less powerful than Louise."_

His reply makes me shake where I stand, the very thought of becoming stronger than Samathar making me form the same savage grin as Alex showed us just moments ago."... **I accept**."

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for chapter twenty one of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope that you've enjoyed it.**_

 _ **I hope to do the next chapter tomorrow but... its relatively unlikely.**_

 _ **Maybe I'll manage to cough out a chapter for blood? Idk.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
**_


End file.
